Black Rose
by Miss Lina
Summary: Es beginnt damit, dass Snape Hermine beim Stehlen von Feuerwiskey erwischt, es geht weiter mit einem Heiratsgesetz, Liebe, Verrat, einem Kind und einem unerwarteten Kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose**

Original von Severus's vampiress

Übersetzt von Miss Lina

Das Original ist TBC – es sind schon 33 Chapter online

Die Story ist beginnt in der Zeit des HBP und wird fanfictionmäßig und sehr gut, wie ich finde, fortgesetzt.

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine lief den dunklen Gang durch eine geheime Passage, die zur Knockturn Alley, die für ihren alles andere als guten Ruf bekannt war, führte, hinunter. _Warum, zum Teufel, muss ich versuchen zu beweisen, dass ich eine Draufgängerin bin, wenn ich es will, _dachte sie bei sich als sie leicht über den um sie herunterhängenden Unsichtbarkeitsumhang stolperte, den sie trug.

Gryffindor hatte heute gegen Slytherin im Quidditsch gewonnen und Gryffindor beabsichtigte, eine riesige ‚Late-Night-Party' im Gemeinschaftsraum zu feiern.

„Ich bringe die Schokoladenfrösche", kreischte Ron als er von seinen Gryffindor-Anhängern im Raum herumgetragen wurde, während sie einen Vers des Liedes „Weasley ist unser King" sangen.

Hermine schaute von dem Buch „Hogwarts im Wandel der Jahre" auf und grinste während alle mit Fred und George darüber diskutierten, womit sie den Kürbissaft dopen würden.

„Hermine! Was ist mit dir? Was wirst du beisteuern?", schrie Seamus von der anderen Seite des Raums während Dean die Liste ergänzte.

„Ich holte noch etwas Kürbissaft aus der Küche", murmelte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu.

„Typisch", murrte Dean in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er Kürbissaft unter ihrem Namen notierte. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch, als sie dies hörte und ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut.

„Was ist typisch?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Harry und Ron zuckten mitfühlend zusammen, da sie schon öfter die Empfänger von Hermines Zorn gewesen waren. Dean fühlte sich offensichtlich auch als Opfer. Er schluckte und stotterte:

„Nichts, ich meinte nur, dass du nie wirklich…na ja,…. es ist nur so, du bist immer so _brav." _Er betonte das Wort „brav" um den Vulkanausbruch der kurz bevorstand, zu verhindern, „so …dass…du würdest nicht in Betracht ziehen, etwas….relativ…ähem….Riskantes zu tun."

Hermine schoss aus ihrem Sessel heraus mit Feuer in den Augen, ihr seidiges, braunes Haar löste sich aus dem derzeitig getragenen Haarknoten.

„Behauptest du, ich sei unfähig, etwas Riskantes zu tun …. Behauptest du, ich bin ein Feigling?"

Dean schluckte nochmals and schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund, um seinen Fehler zu berichtigen, aber Hermine hob die Hand, um ihm Stille zu gebieten.

„Ausgezeichnet! Du kannst mich vormerken für die Beschaffung von Feuerwiskey" ,Alle keuchten hörbar, aber sie war noch nicht fertig, „aus der Knockturn Alley." Nach diesen Worten herrschte breitete sich ein schockiertes Schweigen aus, während jeder sich die möglichen Folgen ausmalte. Ron war der Erste, der seine fünf Sinne wieder beieinander hatte.

„Aber Hermine…. das ist ein gefährlicher Ort – besonders nachts – du kannst da nicht hin…"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron, ich habe es satt, dass jeder denkt, dass ich nicht fähig bin, irgendwelche Risiken auf mich zu nehmen. Ich werde euch heute Nacht beweisen, dass ihr alle Unrecht habt."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Hermine ihre Bücher und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Die Gryffindors starrten ihr allesamt nach.

„Verdammt noch mal, warum habe ich die Klappe so weit aufgerissen", murmelte sie, als sie endlich den Hintereingang des Pubs „Der Hexenkessel" erreichte.

„Alohamora", flüsterte sie and die Tür öffnete sich. Sie schlich sich hinein und ihre Augen erspähten einen Karton mit Feuerwiskey. Sie grinste, wobei zwei Grübchen auf ihren Wangen erschienen. Dann kniete sie vor dem Karton, flüsterte: „ Incendiarum", um ihn zu öffnen, aber es passierte nichts. „Verdammt, immer diese unwirksamen Zauber", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie wollte den Karton mit der Hand öffnen, als eine Hand ihren Mund bedeckte und eine seidige Stimme in ihr Ohr zischte: „Miss Granger, was zur Hölle, tun Sie hier?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 2 - Erwischt**

Hermine erkannte plötzlich die Stimme und als ihr Überwältiger dies wahrnahm, entließ er sie aus seinem Griff. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen; bleich im Gesicht und mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie schluckte hart, als sie in die dunklen unergründlichen Augenhöhlen von Severus Snape blickte.

„P…Prof..fessor…", begann sie, offensichtlich geschockt. Ein Muskel zuckte in seinem Kiefer und sie erkannte, wie wütend er war. Er packte nicht besonders behutsam ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Seite. Dabei sah er zur Tür, als ob er befürchtete, dass jemand hereinkommen würde.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass ich nichts unternehmen werde oder Ihre wundervolle Geschichte, warum Sie hier sind, hören wollte", flüsterte er, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt und er neigte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Augen auf der gleichen Höhe wie ihre waren, „aber zunächst müssen Sie hier raus, denn dies ist ein Todesser-Treffen und wenn die Sie kriegen…" Die Drohung hing im Raum.

Sie nickte stumm, als er sich anschickte, sie zur Tür hinauszuschieben, aber bevor ihm das gelang, öffnete sich die Vordertür und er fluchte innerlich. Er presste die Zähne zusammen bevor er die geschockte Hermine gegen die Wand stieß und im Flüsterton „Spiel mit" in ihr Ohr raunte. Er fuhr mit einem Finger sanft über ihre Wange, als sich das Erkennen der Realität in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

Sie gab vor zu kämpfen und zu schreien als er sie an ihren Haaren packte und seine Lippen grob auf die ihren presste und sie sich gegen ihn wehrte.

„Severus?" Eine kalte Stimme ertönte hinter ihm und Snape begann seine Lippen ihren Nacken entlang wandern zu lassen, als sie zitterte; sie atmete in kurzen, flachen Zügen.

„Lucius, verschwinde, ich bin gerade beschäftigt", sagte er mit lüsterner Stimme. Lucius Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig, ging hinüber zu den beiden und Hermine sah in seine kalten grauen Augen. Snape richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und wandte seinen Blick Lucius zu, während er Hermine enger an sich drückte.

„Du hast dir etwas sehr Hübsches herausgesucht", flüsterte dieser während er seine Hand ausstreckte und Hermines Lippen berührte. Sie wand sich aus Snapes Griff heraus, weg von Lucius' ausgestreckter Hand. Lucius lächelte finster, als Snape selbstgefällig grinste und seinen Griff um sie festigte. „Und eine Mutige! Warum bringst du sie nicht in unser Lager…..wir könnten …sie uns… teilen."

Hermine schrie in Schock und Angst auf, trat ihm in die genau in die sehr schmerzempfindlichen ‚Unteren Regionen' und zeigte damit nochmals ihre gefährliche Angst. Er brüllte vor Schmerzen, aber bevor Hermine irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, fühlte sie einen Handrücken in schmerzhaften Kontakt mit ihrer Wange und stürzte zu Boden. Blut sammelte sich an der Seite ihrer Lippe. Sie sah geschockt auf in die Augen ihres Professors, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um Entschuldigung zu bitten schienen und dann wieder ausdruckslos wurden. Dann zog er sie an den Haaren in die Höhe and begann mit Lucius zu sprechen, der sich zu in voller Höhe aufrichtete and Hermine mit Blicken durchbohrte.

„Wir können das nicht riskieren, sie ist Schülerin an meiner Schule and ich muss ihr einen Vergessenszauber verpassen, wenn ich alles erledigt habe". Snape wandte ihr seinen Blick zu: „Außerdem ist sie für meinen Geschmack zu anstrengend, obwohl ich ihre widerspenstige Art zu schreien mag." Und um diesen Punkt unter Beweis zu stellen, zog er sie an den Haaren heran, bis ein erstickter Schrei über ihre Lippen kam.

Lucius nickte, wenn auch widerwillig. „Es gibt noch viele andere", sagte Snape zu ihm gleichmütig, und das brachte Lucius dazu, ein wölfisches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Bring sie zurück zur Schule dieses alten Narren, bevor sie irgendeinen Verdacht erregt. In der Tat, Severus, ich dachte, du hättest mehr Selbstkontrolle." Lucius sagte dies bevor er die Hintertür öffnete und sich vor Hermine höhnisch verbeugte „Genieße den Abend", sagte er sarkastisch, bevor er den Raum verließ. Hermine war nun den Händen eines anderen Todessers überlassen, der sie nun sicher nach Hogwarts zurückbringen sollte. Er ließ sie unverzüglich los und ordnete seine Robe.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Miss Granger", murmelte er als er sie – sanft – am Arm nahm und durch die dunklen Korridore führte. Sie seufzte und sagte nichts, aber Snape konnte die Furcht sehen, die Furcht vor ihm und das erinnerte ihn an all die schlimmen Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Sein Griff verfestigte sich, als er diese Gedanken in die Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses zurückdrängte und er erinnerte sich plötzlich, warum er so ärgerlich war. Er blieb plötzlich stehen und brachte sie damit direkt neben sich zum Stehen.

„Würden Sie nun die Freundlichkeit haben, mir zu mir erzählen, was in Merlins Namen Sie um Mitternacht in der Knockturn Alley zu suchen haben?", stieß er hervor und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Ärger. Sie seufzte und begann, „ Ich war dabei, eine bestimmte Sache zu suchen…." Snape schüttelte sie grob.

„Haben Sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich das war? Sie hätten gefangen genommen und gefoltert werden können oder sogar Schlimmeres", stieß er scharf hervor mit der Absicht, ihr Angst einzujagen. An dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkannte er, dass erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Er zerrte sie durch die Dunkelheit. Durch düstere Tunnel in einem höheren Tempo als vorher und schweigend bis sie die Statue bei Hogwarts erreichten. Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Beruhige dich, Mädchen, ich werde dir nicht weh tun", murmelte er als er einen Heilungszauber aussprach und den Rest des Blutes sanft hinwegwischte. Sie sah ihn anlässlich seiner freundlichen Geste geschockt an und er nahm seine Hand unverzüglich weg.

„Falls ich Sie jemals wieder mitten in der Nacht außerhalb der Schlafräume erwischen sollte, hat das ernste Auswirkungen", warnte er sie mit finsterem Ausdruck. Dann schritt er mit großen Schritten fort, sie sah, wie sich seine schwarze Robe um ihn wogte, als er sich entfernte. Sie stand noch eine Weile wie erstarrt da, dann legte sie ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen und lächelte leicht, bevor sie sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum voll mit aufgeregten Gryffindors begab.


	3. Chapter 3

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 3 – Was für ein sch…Gesetz?**

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine niemandem von ihrem Abenteuer in der vergangenen Nacht erzählt. Sie zog ihren Schulrock gerade und schaute in den Spiegel. Sie war eindeutig zu einer wunderschönen 16-jährigen jungen Frau erblüht; schlank, mit Grübchen, mandelförmigen, schokoladefarbenen Augen, vollen rote Lippen und welligem braunem Haar. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit bei den Jungs erzielte, aber sie verspürte keinen Bedarf, jemand anderen in ihr Leben zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich vollständig zufrieden, so wie sie war; unabhängig und frei. Sie warf sich ihre Schuluniform um und ging in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Bevor sie die Tür erreichte, wurde sie von niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy angehalten.

„Hallo Schlammblut", grinste er hämisch und versperrte ihr den Eingang. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie war nicht mehr das unsichere Mädchen, das sie in ihrem ersten Jahr gewesen war. Sie hatte sich voll in das Mädchen, das es gewagt hatte, ihn in ihrem dritten Jahr zu ohrfeigen, verwandelt.

„Meinst du nicht, das wird langsam ein bisschen langweilig? Bist du nicht erwachsen genug um zur Verwendung von Namen zurückzufinden?", sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen, als ob sie zu einem Fünfjährigen sprechen würde. Draco biss beleidigt den Kiefer zusammen, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie so nahe zu sich her, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Hör zu, du unverschämtes, kleines….", fing er an, aber bevor er fortfahren konnte, ertönte eine vertraute, seidige Stimme hinter ihm.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Es war Professor Snape, der sich über ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm wie ein Vorhang über die Augen, seine Arme waren in einer drohenden Haltung gekreuzt. Draco war verständig genug, zu wissen, dass er diese Unterhaltung später fortsetzen sollte und ließ Hermines Arm los. Bevor er wegging, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „Du wirst nicht mehr so selbstherrlich sein nach der Frühstücksansprache des alten Narren", grinste er schadenfroh und stürmte in die Große Halle.

Hermine stand eine Weile wie erstarrt da und fragte sich, was Draco wohl meinte, als eine Stimme ihre Träumerei unterbrach.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape. Sie nickte, gerührt, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, bis er spöttisch bemerkte:

„Gut, dann macht es Ihnen wohl nichts aus, den Eingang nicht mehr zu blockieren?"

Hermine wurde rot und rannte in die Halle. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie angenommen hatte, Professor Snape würde besorgt um sie sein und nahm ihren normalen Platz zwischen Harry und Ron ein.

„Hi, Hermine", brachte Ron heraus, während Teile seines Essens sich auf die unglücklichen Leute, die ihm gegenüber saßen, verteilten.

„Ron, ist dir klar, dass das eklig ist?", sagte sie, als sie sich einen Pfannkuchen nahm und zu ihrem Mund führte. Harry musterte nervös den Schulleiter. Er hatte sein Essen noch nicht angerührt.

„Habt ihr bemerkt, dass Dumbledore aufgeregt und ärgerlich aussieht?", fragte er Hermine und Ron. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, sagte laut: „Mir fällt nichts auf", aber Hermine konnte die Tatsache nicht leugnen, dass der Schulleiter nicht das gewohnte Zwinkern in seinen Augen hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte diesen Umstand Harry mitteilen, als Dumbledore aufstand und um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

„Ich werde nun etwas bekannt geben, das einige Leute in der Halle hier in Mitleidenschaft zieht, und möglicherweise nicht zu ihrem Besten", sagte er und sogar Snape sah unbehaglich drein. „Wie wir alle wissen, hat das Ministerium einige Veränderungen, die im Interesse der Gemeinschaft liegen sollen, beschlossen. Aus diesem Grund wurde ein neues Gesetz erlassen.

Hermine ergriff ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft, neugierig, was das neue Gesetz mit sich bringen würde. Sie fühlte einen aufdringlichen Blick auf sich, sah auf und erblickte Malfoy, der sie anstarrte und dabei schadenfroh über irgendetwas grinste. Er winkte ihr dann zu, erhob seinen Becher und prostete ihr ein falsches ‚Zum Wohl' zu, bevor er seinen amüsierten Blick wieder auf Dumbledore richtete. Hermine zog erstaunt über diese Vorstellung ihre Augenbrauen hoch, wandte aber nichts desto trotz ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Wie wir wissen, haben die vielen Heiraten von reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern untereinander zu einer genetischen Störung geführt, die die Qualität der magischen Fähigkeiten der Babies beeinflusst, so dass diese Fähigkeiten entweder nur noch schwach ausgeprägt sind oder sie sich sogar als Squibs erweisen. Das Ministerium hat deshalb ein Heiratsgesetz erlassen, das zur Folge hat, dass jeder Muggelgeborene über 16 Jahre", Dumbledore sah nun gefährlich wütend aus, aber er wusste, er konnte nichts tun, um es zu verhindern. Deshalb fuhr er fort: „vor dem nächsten Samstag in eine reinblütige Familie hinein heiraten muss oder er oder sie wird aus der Zaubererwelt ausgeschlossen.

Hermine spuckte die Teile ihres Kürbissaftes, die sie im Mund hatte, aus, und stand plötzlich auf.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL UND IN MERLINS VERDAMMTEN NAMEN SOLL DAS HEISSEN?"

Jeder in der Halle starrte sie an, geschockt darüber, solche Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören, aber die anderen Muggelgeborenen im Raum waren völlig ihrer Meinung.

„SIE KÖNNEN UNS DAS NICHT ANTUN!", schrie sie wieder und als Dumbledore versuchte, ihr die Situation zu erklären, stürmte sie aus dem Raum, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ ungefähr 600 geschockte Schüler zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Es gibt gleich noch ein Kapitel hinterher, denn die nächsten paar Tage wird es wohl nichts werden mit Übersetzen. Aber ich mach spätestens am Wochenende weiter._

**Kapitel 4 – Mrs. ?**

„Hermine, komm raus! Du bist schon seit Stunden da drin!", schrie Ron. Seine Hände waren vom ständigen Hämmern an die Tür schon ganz rau.

„Geh weg", schniefte Hermine. Sie saß in einer Ecke des Bades und wischte sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen von ihren Wangen. ‚_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns das antun! Ich will nicht heiraten! Ich bin erst 16, ich habe mein ganzes Leben noch vor mir!'_

Währenddessen diskutierten Ron und Harry vor der Tür darüber, was sie tun sollten.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen", sagte Ron aufgeregt. Er holte schnell eine Feder und Papier aus der Tasche, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gilt nur für ….bestimmte Reinblüter, genauer gesagt, für solche, die großen Einfluss und Verbindungen beim Ministerium haben, wie die Malfoys und die Zabinis", erklärte er. Ron sah wieder so niedergeschlagen aus wie zuvor. Harry seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie etwas Derartiges tun würden! Es ist einfach…." Ron nickte zustimmend und beide saßen da und schwiegen. Sie fragten sich, was sie als nächstes tun würden, als ein Klopfen ihre Überlegungen unterbrach. Sie öffneten die Tür und sahen Justin, einen Hufflepuff, der sehr unbehaglich dreinsah.

„Hi Harry, Ron……ähm, Professor Dumbledore bat mich, Hermine in sein Büro zu schicken. Er sagte, es sei ziemlich dringend", meinte er und schaute in das Mädchenschlafzimmer, um herauszufinden, ob sie da war. Ron schüttelte sich geradezu vor Wut über Dumbledores Ansinnen, aber Harry legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dumbledore findet bestimmt einen Ausweg", beruhigte er ihn und bewegte sich in Richtung Badezimmer. Er stand vor der Tür und sprach „Alohamora", um das Schloss zu öffnen. Ron fragte sich, warum zur Hölle sie das nicht schon vorher getan hatten.

Harry schaute derweil herunter auf eine zerzauste und extrem aufgeregte Hermine, die auf dem Boden kniete und sich über Rand der Badewanne lehnte. Sie sah ihn mit roten, tränenerfüllten Augen an und Harry kniete sich unverzüglich neben sie, legte seine Arme um sie und zog ihren Kopf an seine Wange.

„Shhhhh…..", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr und sie schluchzte. „Dumbledore hat dich in sein Büro gerufen. Möglicherweise hat er einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma gefunden."

Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu weinen und sah wieder in seine Augen, jetzt voller Hoffnung. Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und fasste sich. Harry war gerührt durch diese starken Zeichen von Tapferkeit. Hermine ordnete ihre Kleider, brachte ein kleines Lächeln und ein „Ich hoffe es", zustande, bevor sie sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Albus Dumbledore machte. ‚_Er muss einen Ausweg gefunden haben….natürlich hat er. Ich meine…er ist Dumbledore, nicht wahr?' _Sie fuhr fort, sich selbst zu beruhigen, obwohl sie tief im Inneren wusste, dass da nicht viel getan werden konnte. Hermine hatte früher schon ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema gelesen. Sie erreichte endlich Dumbledores Büro, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihr aufgelöstes Haar und betrat den bereits geöffneten Durchgang.

Hermine hob den Kopf - sie wollte kein Zeichen der Schwäche zeigen – als sie vor sich sie Dumbledore in seinem gewohnten Sessel mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter sitzen sah.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie herein", sagte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor ihm.

Sie setzte sich ruhig hin und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ihre Scharfsinnigkeit erriet die Niederlage in ihnen.

„Es kann nichts getan werden, nicht wahr, Professor?", fragte sie und er nickte widerwillig. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sogar Dumbledore war verblüfft von ihrer gefassten Haltung, als sie nickte, in den Sessel zurücksank und dabei das Schicksal akzeptierte, das ihr nun bevorstand.

„Sind schon irgendwelche Heiratsanträge eingetroffen?", fragte sie. Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„In der Tat viele, aber das Ministerium hat sie auf drei beschränkt", sagte er, nahm einen noch verschlossenen Umschlag und reichte ihn ihr. Sie nahm ihn mit zitternden Händen entgegen und öffnete ihn langsam. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Inhalt las. In ihren Gesicht spiegelte sich ihre Entrüstung wider.

„A aber…Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und _Lucius _Malfoy? Was erlauben die sich? Die sind alle ausgewiesene Todesser!", schrie sie und legte das Dokument voller Ekel weg. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Ja, meine Liebe, aber die Malfoys und die Zabinis haben großen Einfluss beim Ministerium. Deshalb denke ich, die Todesser haben das Ministerium ebenfalls unterwandert", erklärte Dumbledore. Als er kein Anzeichen der Überraschung auf Hermines Gesicht sah, erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln. Sie war definitiv die klügste Hexe ihres Alters.

„Aber was soll ich tun? Ich kann keinen von denen akzeptieren!"

Dumbledore richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und musterte sie

„Sie haben noch eine weitere Option", sagte er und Hermine setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel auf.

„Was für eine Option?"

„Wir können Sie mit jemandem aus dem Orden verheiraten, der vertrauenswürdig ist, aber gleichzeitig vom Ministerium akzeptiert wird. Sie würden in Hogwarts bleiben können und Sie stünden nicht unter dem Druck, irgendetwas zu tun, das Sie nicht wollen." Hermine war von plötzlicher von Hoffnung erfüllt.

„Wer?"

„Ich, Miss Granger", sagte eine seidige Stimme und ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten. Ein Mann, den sie sehr wohl kannte – ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke.


	5. Chapter 5

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Und die Freude über eure Reviews!_

**Kapitel 5 - Todesurteil unterzeichnet**

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich völlig neben der Spur.

„A..a..aber , w…w..was soll d..das? Er ist…", stotterte sie.

Snapes höhnisches Lächeln geriet diesmal besonders düster. Wenn Sie wieder in der Lage sind, einen richtigen Satz zu formulieren, werde ich Ihnen erklären, dass dies ein absolut schweres Schicksal ist, und zwar _insbesondere für mich_!", sagte er. Hermine sah ihn darauf hin mit einem Blick an, der Steine zu Staub verwandeln konnte. Er fuhr fort: „Und ich wurde dazu gezwungen mit dem Hinweis, ansonsten meinen Job zu verlieren." Snape bedachte Dumbledore mit einem finsteren Blick und ballte seine Faust um den Türknauf.

Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten nur leicht, als Hermine ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder erlangte.

„A..a..aber er …..ist mein Lehrer! Es ist doch sicherlich illegal. Wir brechen doch leicht ein paar hundert Gesetze und Regeln!" rief sie.

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass das Verlassen der Schule mitten in der Nacht und das Auftauchen in der Knockturn Alley, um Feuerwisky zu stehlen, auch den Tatbestand ‚_Brechen von leicht hundert Gesetze und Regeln_' erfüllt?", erinnerte Snape sie - mit schadenfrohem Grinsen anlässlich ihres erstaunten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Aber dennoch, Miss Granger, ich stimme Ihnen zu und ganz ehrlich, Albus, mir ist es egal was du denkst, aber das ist keine gute Idee!"

Dumbledore lächelte nur und reichte ihm den Stapel mit Heiratsanträgen. Als Snape diese gelesen hatte, ballte sich seine Faust umso mehr und ein Muskel begann in seinem Kiefer gefährlich zu zucken. Er warf den ganzen Stapel auf den Tisch – ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen – und drehte den beiden seinen Rücken zu.

„Sicherlich ist dir klar, Severus, dass wir in dieser Angelegenheit keine Wahl haben. Du musst es tun. Vielleicht ist dies auch die Wiedergutmachung für etwas Schlimmes, das du in deiner Vergangenheit getan hast."

Snape fuhr herum. Seine Augen waren voll Wut und seine Körperhaltung war bedrohlich.

„Warum glaubst du, ich hätte etwas zu ber…" Er schwieg und beruhigte sich. Er sah Albus an.

„Schön!", stieß er mit bitterem Unterton hervor. Snape sah Hermine für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen, bevor er den Raum verließ und dabei die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Hermine zitterte; sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies tatsächlich passierte. „Aber Professor", begann sie, aber Dumbledore hob die Hand, und bat sie damit zu schweigen.

„Hören Sie zu, Miss Granger, ich möchte Ihnen klarmachen, dass Sie keine andere Wahl haben, es sei denn, Sie wollen einen der anderen drei Kandidaten auf der Liste heiraten." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Miss Granger, Sie werden es vorziehen, in Hogwarts bleiben zu können, nicht unter Druck gesetzt zu werden, Kinder zu bekommen, aber Ihre Studien fortsetzen zu können. Ich möchte Ihnen vor Augen führen, dass dies die beste Ihrer Wahlmöglichkeiten ist, aber abgesehen davon, kann ich nichts weiter sagen, um Sie zu überzeugen. Die Entscheidung bleibt völlig Ihnen überlassen."

Hermine seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ihr Verstand wusste, welche die die vernünftigste Antwort war, aber ihr Herz weigerte sich, dies zu akzeptieren. Sicherlich war sie vernünftig, aber sie hatte ebenso davon geträumt, jemanden zu heiraten, der sie liebte, den sie liebte…..aber jetzt…..

Sie wollte frei sein…unabhängig….aber all das war ihr schon genommen worden. Wegen der Sturheit und Dummheit des Ministeriums! Hermine wusste, dass sie eine Antwort geben musste und sie wusste auch, welche. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen wieder und sagte nur ein Wort.

„Ja."

Sie sank zurück in ihren Sessel, als ob sie gerade ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet hätte und blickt erstaunt auf, als Dumbledore begann, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Wunderbar." Wir werden mit Severus über die Vorbereitungen reden. Natürlich dürfte Ihnen klar sein, dass wir Sie morgen verheiraten müssen, bevor die Malfoys in der Lage sind, jemanden zu ihren Gunsten zu beeinflussen."

Hermine erbleichte, als sie dies hörte und stammelte: „M..morgen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, meine Liebe, morgen." Er stand auf, ging hinüber zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und tätschelte sie fürsorglich. „Am Ende wird alles gut werden."


	6. Chapter 6

_Und noch ein Chapter heute!_

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Und die Freude über eure Reviews!_

**Kapitel 6 – Wahrheit oder Wagnis**

Hermine saß deprimiert in einem Sessel in der Nähe des Kaminfeuers und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Augen brannten vor ungeweinten Tränen und ihre Haare waren in einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengerafft. Sie trug einen schwarze Weste und darunter ebenfalls schwarze Kleidung. Ginny, Lavender und Parvati saßen ihr gegenüber, in großer Sorge um ihre Freundin. Wie konnte das Ministerium ihr das antun? Hermine, die intelligenteste Hexe in Hogwarts. Sie besaß alles – Schönheit, Verstand, einen wundervollen Charakter – und all das sollte an Snape verschwendet werden? Ginny sah, dass Hermine bald anfangen würde zu weinen und setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Ach, komm schon, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, du kannst immer noch Percy heiraten." Ginny machte dabei ein Gesicht, das Lavender und Parvati zum Kichern brachte, aber es kam immer noch keine Reaktion von Hermine. Ginny stand auf, ging zu Hermine hinüber und zog sie aus dem Stuhl hoch.

„Lass uns ein Spiel spielen", sagte sie mit falscher Begeisterung, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Lust dazu."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Na mach schon, uns zuliebe! Betrachte es als deine Junggesellinnennacht." Diese Vorstellung steigerte Hermines Wut umso mehr und sie funkelte Ginny wütend an.

„Soll das eine Nacht sein, an die man sich gern erinnert, eine Nacht mit den besten Freundinnen? Sollen wir sogar ‚Wahrheit oder Wagnis' spielen? Vielleicht können wir dann sogar herausfinden, woher der vermutliche ‚Fleck' auf Parvatis Nacken von letzter Nacht stammt!" Ginny flüsterte so leise, dass nur Hermine sie hören konnte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Hermines Lippen und das war für Ginny genügend Ermunterung. Sie veranlasste Hermine, sich neben sie vor dem Kaminfeuer auf den Boden zu setzen. Lavender und Parvati leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft.

„Hermine, du fängst an", sagte Lavender, als sie es sich alle bequem gemacht hatten, Krummbein eingeschlossen, der sich auf Hermines Schoss zusammenrollte. Als sie den Kater ihn hinter dem Ohr kraulte, gelang es ihr sogar, sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Okay, Parvati….Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

„Wahrheit!"

„Okay, wo warst du letzte Nacht?" Parvati lief dunkelrot an, Lavender sah schockiert aus und Ginny unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Äh, ich war… nun ja…Harryundichwarnaus."

Drei Augenpaare sahen sie ungläubig an. Ginny prustete, aber Hermine lächelte nur fein. Sie hatte die beiden schon bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten zusammen gesehen. Parvati sah Hermine halbherzig gefasst an.

„Du bist dran. Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Hermine zögerte und erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war, als sie das letzte Mal etwas riskierte. Dann schob sie den Gedanken weit von sich und sagte sich ‚'_Ich bin in der Schule, was kann denn schon passieren?' _Also wählte sie Wagnis.

„Okay, du wirst dich in die Küche schleichen und uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken holen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen bei dieser kläglichen Herausforderung. Harry, Ron und sie hatten dies schon viele Male vorher getan.

„Ist das alles? Ihr lasst ganz schön nach", stichelte sie. Alle ihre vorherigen Sorgen waren plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihren Umhang mitzunehmen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum barfuss.

Aber in den dunklen, steinernen Korridoren war es kalt und Hermine verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie ihren Umhang vergessen hatte. Und dieses Shirt war sogar bauchfrei! Sie rieb sich die Arme, als sie immer weiter durch die Flure und Hallen schlich und dabei versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Sie schob eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Als sie um eine Ecke kam, meinte sie, etwas gehört zu haben.

Sie hielt plötzlich an und drehte sich um. Sie versuchte sogar, nicht zu atmen, als sie auf andere Geräusche hörte, aber niemand kam. Sie seufzte erleichtert und ging weiter, bis sie endlich vor der Küchentür stand. Sie wollte gerade die Birne an der Eingangstür kitzeln, als eine Hand grob ihren Arm packte und sie zu sich umdrehte, begleitet von einem hastigen „Lumos". Hermine schaute in allzu vertraute dunkle, missbilligende Augen.

Sie seufzte und versuchte, leicht zu lächeln.

„Professor Snape…..erfreut, Sie hier zu sehen."


	7. Chapter 7

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Und die Freude über eure Reviews!_

**Kapitel 7 – Ent…schuldigung?**

Snape knurrte vor Ärger bei ihrem schwachen Versuch, zu scherzen. Sie schluckte nervös und ein undefinierbares Quieken entrang sich ihr, als seine Hände ihre Schultern mit festem Griff packten.

Er presste sie hart gegen die Wand – Hermine unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei – und sagte: „Also gut, Miss Granger, werden Sie mir anvertrauen, was Sie hier suchen oder muss ich Ihnen Veritaserum verabreichen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, erschrocken über die Wut in seinen Augen. Sie zweifelte nicht an seinen Absichten, ihr einen verbotenen Zaubertrank zu verabreichen – oder Schlimmeres. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie auf Nummer Sicher gehen und tun sollte, was er verlangte.

„Es war nur ein Spiel…" Snape knurrte erneut, als er das hörte.

Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich Ihnen in der letzten Nacht sagte? Sind Sie so unglaublich unsicher, dass Sie sich ständig allen gegenüber beweisen müssen, indem sie dumme Spiele spielen, die Sie eines Tages umbringen können? Wissen Sie, was sonst noch alles passieren kann?", zischte Snape sie an. Er war so verrannt in seine eigene Wut, dass er den erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gar nicht bemerkte, da er genau ihre Gefühle ausdrückte, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dies", sagte er, packte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie rechts und links von ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre - in einer harten, strafenden Art und Weise. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie versuchte, sich von ihm loszureißen. Aber Snape war zu vertieft in den Kuss, um ihren Widerstand zu bemerken und nur Hermines ersticktes Wimmern brachte ihn wieder zu sich. Er ließ sie abrupt los, sichtlich geschockt darüber, was er getan hatte. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, spürte er eine kleine Hand im Gesicht und fühlte einen kurzen, brennenden Schmerz. Er sah sie überrascht und erschrocken an – noch nie im Leben hatte ihn jemand geohrfeigt. Hermine empfand das gleiche Erschrecken und als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte, schlug sie sich die Hände in Panik vor den Mund.

„P..Professor", stammelte sie, als sie die blanke Wut in seinen Zügen erkannte. Sie war bestimmt nicht feige, sondern war im Gegenteil normalerweise sehr tapfer, aber sie kannte ihre Grenzen. Sie war ohne Zauberstab unterwegs und aufgrund ihres zierlichen Körperbaus auch körperlich schwach. Er hingegen war bewaffnet und ihr körperlich überlegen. Deshalb tat sie das Einzige, was ihr in dieser Situation helfen konnte. Sie rannte los.

Aber nur ein paar Schritte später wurde sie von starken Armen gepackt und wieder an die Wand gepresst – sogar mit noch größerem Nachdruck als vorher. Er drückte ihre Schultern gegen die Wand und seine Lippen waren gefährlich nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Miss Granger, ich warne Sie nur einmal. Wagen Sie das _nicht noch einmal_ oder ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie es bereuen werden. Es ist nicht klug, einen Todesser zu verärgern. Deshalb warne ich Sie: Sie begeben sich damit auf gefährliches Terrain.", zischte Snape in ihr Ohr. Sie begann unter seinen Händen zu zittern.

„Wir werden morgen verheiratet sein und so bedauerlich das ist, gibt es keinen Ausweg daraus. Aber Sie werden von nun an nach meinen Regeln spielen, nur nach meinen. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Er verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern. Hermine zuckte zusammen und nickte hastig. Er ließ sie los und seine Wut schien leicht nachzulassen, als er sie mit bösartigem Blick und schadenfrohem Grinsen musterte.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger und, äh, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", fügte er hinzu. Er entfernte sich mit großen Schritten. Seine schwarze Robe wehte hinter ihm her. '_Das sollte dieser Gryffindor eine Lehre sein. Was erlaubt sie sich? Die Dinge werden sich ab morgen grundlegend ändern. Ich werde ihre Eigenmächtigkeiten unterbinden und dafür sorgen, dass sie mir gehorcht und mir nicht mehr in die Quere kommt.'_

Hermine lehnte noch immer an der Wand. Sie versuchte, sich nach dem eben Gehörten zu sammeln und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich darüber sein, bald zu heiraten, aber ihr Möchtegern-Verlobter hatte sie gerade bedroht! Hermine glitt zu Boden, umfasste ihre Knie drückte sie gegen ihre Brust. Morgen würde Snape ihr Ehemann sein und nachdem, was er gesagt hatte, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass er ihr das Leben sehr schwer machen würde.

Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und barg ihr Gesicht auf ihren Knien. Sie weinte so lange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und kehrte dann erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Hermine erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte „Am Ende wird alles gut werden." ‚_Der alte Narr musste den Verstand verloren haben', _dachte sie bei sich.


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Es macht wirklich Spass, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen. Ich beeile mich auch so gut ich kann. Die Orginal-Story hat mittlerweile 34 Kapitel!_

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 8 – Der Hochzeitstag**

Hermine saß vor ihrem Spiegel und war kurz davor, durchzudrehen. Sie sah wunderschön aus - mit dankenswerter Unterstützung von Ginny, Lavender und Parvati (bedauerlicherweise durfte sie niemandem sonst von den Ereignissen berichten, nicht einmal Harry oder Ron). Ihr langes, braunes Haar war zu einem bezaubernden Chignon aufgesteckt und ein paar braune Locken umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ein leichtes Make-up aufgelegt, das ihre lieblichen Gesichtzüge unterstrich. Sie trug ein Diamanthalsband und an ihren Ohren baumelten Diamantohrringe. Sie hatte ein weißes, besticktes Korsagenkleid an, das ihre Arme und Schultern frei ließ.

Ihre Hände lagen in ihrem Schoß und zitterten leicht. Hermine hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen, aber sie bewahrte ihre Fassung. Um ihren Freundinnen keinen Anlass zur Besorgnis zu geben, hatte sie niemandem erzählt, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Professor McGonagall trat ein - mit düsterer Miene. Sie brachte klar zum Ausdruck, dass sie vollkommen gegen diese Heirat war.

„Kommen Sie, meine Liebe, es wird Zeit," sagte sie freundlich. Sie nahm Hermines Arm und führte sie die Treppe hinunter zu Professor Lupin, der die Stelle ihres Vaters einnahm. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich, als er bemerkte, wie engelsgleich sie aussah und er ergriff sanft ihren Arm.

„Hermine", sagte er nur, unfähig, etwas zu äußern, dass sie trösten konnte. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an und er tätschelte ihren Arm, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu versichern, dass er für sie da war. Beide wussten, dass er wie ein Vater für sie war und sie wie eine Tochter für ihn.

„Bist du soweit?", flüsterte er. Hermine nickte nur und seufzte – sagen konnte sie nichts. Auch Lupin war gegen diese Heirat, da er wusste, wie fies Snape sein konnte. Er hatte sich mit Dumbledore wieder und wieder gestritten, um dessen Meinung zu revidieren, aber es hatte nichts genützt.

Die Türen öffneten sich und sie betraten die Große Halle. Nur die Lehrer waren anwesend, da sonst niemand von der Hochzeit wusste. Snape stand vor dem Altar, den Dumbledore herbeigezaubert hatte. Er sah attraktiv und düster aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug (natürlich mit einem langen Umhang darüber). Seine schwarzen Haare hingen in sein Gesicht. Sie verbargen seine Reaktion auf Hermines Anblick - Snape war richtig gehend geschockt. ‚_Sie ist wunderschön', _dachte er unwillkürlich. Er riss sich gewaltsam von seinen Gedanken los und sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen neutralen Ausdruck an.

Hermine schluckte bei Snapes Anblick…sah er wirklich so gut aus? Sie errötete leicht bei diesem Gedanken, während Snape die zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen bewunderte. Sie kam schließlich am Altar an; ihre Hände, die die Blumen umfassten, zitterten leicht. Snape bemerkte die zitternden Blumen und lächelte schadenfroh. ‚_Aber so Furcht einflößend bin ich nun auch wieder nicht', _dachte er bei sich.

Hermine war erschreckt und nervös und wäre am liebsten weggerannt von allem, aber sie wusste auch, dass dies ihre eigene Entscheidung war. Die Ehegelübde wurden gesprochen, Snapes Bekenntnis klang klar und emotionslos, Hermines zitternd und widerwillig. Sie tauschten die Ringe und Hermine bewunderte unwillkürlich ihren Ehering. Es war ein schmales Band, bestückt mit grünen Diamanten (typisch Slytherin) in Form einer Schlange mit diamantenen Augen und einer rubinernen Zunge. Der Name ‚Snape' war eingelassen.

„Gut so, Sie dürfen jetzt die Braut küssen", sagte Dumbledore gefühlvoll. Hermine schluckte, als Snape auf sie herabsah und angesichts ihrer Furcht grinste. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken - sie zuckte leicht zusammen – und zog sie zu sich heran – absichtlich langsam, mit dem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte. Sie wollte zuerst protestieren, sich als seine Lippen auf ihre legten, diesmal sanft und freundlich, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. So plötzlich der Kuss begonnen hatte, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei. Hermine war verwirrt. ‚_Ich habe Professor Snape geküsst und ich habe es gemocht?' _Sie rief sich diese Tatsache ins Bewusstsein und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Snape sah sie streng an. Er missbilligte sichtlich ihr kindisches Gehabe. Sie schluchzte angesichts dieses Blickes auf und er wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir uns zurückziehen", sagte Snape. Hermines Herzschlag setzte aus; es verschlug ihr den Atem und sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie erschlagen.

Sie war mit Professor Snape verheiratet.

Er war ein Todesser.

Er war die am meisten gefürchtete Person in Hogwarts.

Sie waren nun Mann und Frau.

Sie mussten sich eine Unterkunft teilen.

Er hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sich zurückziehen würden.

Sie würden sich ein Bett teilen, das war doch so, oder nicht……

Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und der Raum begann sich um sie zu drehen. Snape sah sie leicht irritiert an, holte dann einen Beruhigungstrank hervor und gab ihn ihr.

„Beruhige dich, Kind, ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit dir zu schlafen. Das habe ich nicht nötig", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein konnte.

„Jetzt lass uns gehen", sagte er, nahm ihren Arm und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen gingen sie nebeneinander bis zu seinem Quartier.

„Serpensortia", sagte er zu dem Portrait und die Tür öffnete sich. Und von nun an musste sich Hermine vertraut machen mit diesem Quartier, das sie ab jetzt mit Snape teilen würde.

„Werden wir jetzt unsere Schlafzimmer aufsuchen, meine Liebe?", fragte er mit seidiger Stimme und näherte sich ihr. Hermines Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie wich zurück.

„W...w was..?", stammelte sie und Snape grinste schadenfroh.

„Glaubtest du wirklich, was ich in Albus Anwesenheit gesagt habe? Wir sind verheiratet, meine Liebe. Natürlich verspreche ich mir etwas aus dieser Ehe!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 9 – Eine Hochzeitsnacht der Marke „Hölle"**

Hermine schluckte und stolperte rückwärts, als Snape um sie umrundete.

„W..wa..was meinen Sie", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Hermine war jetzt außer sich, sie wusste ja, dass er bösartig sein konnte, aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ausdruckslos, als er sie nötigte, rückwärts in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

„Genau das, was ich sagte, Miss Granger", erwiderte er und ging absichtlich der Antwort auf ihre Frage aus dem Weg. Hermine wich noch weiter zurück, bis sie an die Bettkante stieß und auf das Bett fiel. Sie keuchte erschrocken, als sie bemerkte, welche Dummheit sie begangen hatte. Snape grinste schadenfroh.

„Oh, meine Liebe, du machst mir das ja sehr einfach", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. Er näherte sich ihr und Hermine war viel zu erschrocken, um an Flucht zu denken. ‚_Er wird es nicht wagen!'_

Er beugte sich über sie und legte seine Hände auf das Bett rechts und links von ihrem Kopf. Dann kam er noch näher an ihren Mund heran und die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht tauchte sehr lebhaft vor ihren Augen wieder auf. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, legte er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

„Es ist gut, dass du nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehst, mich zu ohrfeigen. Ich nehme an, dass du gründlich über dein Benehmen nachgedacht hast", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Dann stand er abrupt auf - mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich bin überrascht, Miss Granger, haben Sie tatsächlich angenommen, ich wäre so verzweifelt, dass ich es nötig hätte, mit einer Schülerin zu schlafen und dazu noch mit einer lästigen, kleinen Besserwisserin?"

Bei diesen Worten erhob sich Hermine ebenfalls. Sie hatte ihren Schock überwunden, und hob den Kopf, so dass ihre Augen auf der gleichen Höhe wie seine waren. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich nicht mehr länger Miss Granger bin, sondern vielmehr Mrs. Snape? Und ich traue Ihnen sehr wohl zu, dass Sie so etwas tun, seitdem ich weiß, dass Sie ein Todesser sind!" Hermine bemerkte weder die dunkle Wut in Snapes Augen noch den zuckenden Muskel in seinem Kiefer und sie fuhr fort: „Und der bestimmt noch schlimmere Dinge in seinem Leben getan hat. Sie erbärmlicher….."

Hermine zornige Tiraden wurden jäh unterbrochen durch eine Hand, die mit solcher Wucht auf ihre Wange klatsche, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Hermine sah Snape zu Tode erschrocken an. Blut tropfte ihr aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Er ging neben ihr auf die Knie, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und zog ihr Gesicht nahe zu sich heran.

„Untersteh dich, dieses Thema nochmals anzusprechen oder über irgendetwas zu reden, von dem du _überhaupt nichts _verstehst", zischte er sie an. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine war erschrocken und völlig verängstigt. Was immer sie befürchtet hatte, es war noch schlimmer gekommen! Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und sie weinte sich die Augen aus über das, was hätte sein können und über das, was tatsächlich war.

Eine Hochzeitsnacht!

Snape ging aus dem Schlafzimmer direkt in sein Zaubertränkelabor und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Er presste die Augen zusammen und schlug voller Zorn mit der Faust auf sein Pult. ‚_Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen?'_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, während eine andere flüsterte: ‚_Weil es wahr ist.' _Nein, er war nicht gefühllos, wie viele glaubten. Er hatte Gefühle, aber er hatte sie unter Kontrolle. Dies war dringend erforderlich bei der Rolle, die er spielte – die eines Spions. Er gehörte nirgendwo hin, er war auf keiner Seite. Er hatte seine Gefühle so perfekt unter Kontrolle, dass er meistens gar nichts fühlte – bis jetzt. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit empfand er ein starkes Gefühl – Bedauern. ‚_Verdammte Göre!'_

Vor lauter Frust begrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war ihre erste Nacht als Ehepaar uns sie war fürchterlich verlaufen. Als er die lauten, herzzerreißenden Schluchzer aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte, schloss er die Augen, wohl wissend, was es war. Hermine. Er seufzte und überlegte sich, ob er hinübergehen und mit ihr sprechen sollte Aber stattdessen stand er auf und begab sich zu seinem Vorrat an Feuerwhisky, um sich ein paar Flaschen davon zu holen. Dann ging er hinüber zu seinem Zaubertränkelabor, um dort seinen Frust loszuwerden.

Hermine blieb sich selbst überlassen und sich in den Schlaf zu weinen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Das englische Original ist im FFNet ebenfalls unter dem Titel „_**Black Rose" **_zu finden._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 10 – Reaktionen, ähm, nicht so schlecht…**

Am nächsten Morgen öffneten sich Hermines Augen zögernd – ihre Augenlider flatterten, als sie sich leicht desorientiert im Zimmer umsah. Doch dann tauchte die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht wieder auf. Hermine gähnte, stand auf und ging zum Spiegel hinüber. Ihr Spiegelbild zeigte ihr rote Augen, in ihrem Gesicht waren Tränenspuren zu erkennen und ihre Haare waren richtiggehend zerzaust. Sie seufzte und machte sich fertig für den Tag – eifrig darauf bedacht, nicht an **ihn** zu denken oder besser noch, daran, wie sie sich rächen konnte!

Hermine verließ das Zimmer in ihrer Schuluniform. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einem straffen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Unglücklicherweise steckte Snapes Ring noch immer an ihrem Ringfinger – der Versuch, ihn abzustreifen, war gescheitert. Wahrscheinlich war mit dem Ring die Botschaft verbunden ‚Einmal ein Snape, immer ein Snape'. Sie ging zur Tür - glücklicherweise war Snape nirgends zu sehen.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle machte sie sich auf den unvermeidlichen Wutausbruch ihrer Freunde gefasst, sobald diese ihren Ehering bemerkten. Hermine atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Snape sah Hermine sofort, als sie hereinkam und seine scharfen Augen bemerkten, dass ihre Augen immer noch gerötet waren – vermutlich hatte sie die ganze Nacht geweint. Aber sie hielt sich tapfer! Snape fühlte eine widerwillige Bewunderung über die Art, wie sie sich benahm und auch ein bisschen Stolz – schließlich war sie seine Frau! Er sah sie genau an und stellte wiederum fest, dass sie wunderschön war, das konnte niemand abstreiten. Seine Augen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen, als er feststellte, dass die meisten Jungen in dem Raum sich nach ihr umdrehten. Ob er sie nun mochte oder nicht, sie war immerhin seine Frau und niemand hatte das Recht, sie auf diese Weise anzusehen. Er überlegte sich gerade, denen hunderte von Hauspunkten abzuziehen, als er einen gellenden Schrei hörte…

„OH MEIN GOTT?"

Hermine begrüßte ihre Freunde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz zwischen Harry und Ron.

„Hi Leute!"

„Hi", sagte Ron und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, aber Harry war ein besserer Beobachter.

„Hermine, geht's dir gut?", fragte er mit offensichtlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme. Hermine nickte.

„Natürlich, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Harry bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Aber er ging an dieser Stelle nicht weiter darauf ein, bis eine schrille Stimme durch den Raum gellte:

„OH; MEIN GOTT! Hat das Schlammblut einen Ehering am Finger?" Es war Pansy Parkinson, die zusammen mit Draco Malfoy vorbeiging. Draco blieb daraufhin abrupt stehen und sah Hermine ins Gesicht. Mittlerweile schaute die ganze Halle auf Hermine, die jetzt feuerrot wurde. Ron spuckte das Essen, das er im Mund hatte, über den Tisch und auch sein Gesicht wurde tiefrot.

„WAS HAST DU DA?", gurgelte er.

Hermine richtete ihren hilfesuchenden Blick an den Lehrertisch. Ihr und Snapes Blick kreuzten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wandte sie sich ab.

„Ja", gab sie Pansy zur Antwort, „es ist ein Ehering und ich bin verheiratet."

Ron sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre und auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich Entsetzen. Draco hingegen war so aschfahl im Gesicht, als ob er sich gleich übergeben würde. Aber offensichtlich wollte er in Gegenwart der andern nichts weiter dazu sagen. Er schluckte seinen Ärger herunter – ohne großen Erfolg.

„Mit wem?", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sogar Pansy wich angesichts des mörderischen Ausdrucks in seinen Augen zurück.

„Mit mir, Mr. Malfoy", sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter Hermine. Sie drehte sich um und sah---

„Prof..Professor Snape?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Dann herrschte für ein paar Augenblicke Totenstille in der Großen Halle – bis ein hysterisches Lachen diese Stille durchbrach. Es war Ron.

„Das ist lustig! Ihr habt mich drangekriegt!", schrie er zwischen ein paar Lachern, bis er merkte, dass außer ihm niemand lachte. Außer Atem hörte er auf zu lachen, und sah Hermine mit starrem Blick an.

„Du, du ….meinst, es ist wahr?", fragte er, voller Pein. Snape amüsierte sich offenbar über Rons Qualen, denn er grinste bösartig.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, es freut mich, dass Sie diese Tatsache schneller erfassen, als ich es von Ihrem Begriffsvermögen in Zaubertränken gewohnt bin", sagte er. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Hermine, die ihn ihrerseits mit Blicken durchbohrte und Rache schwor. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr seine Einmischung nicht gefiel und erst nicht seine sarkastischen Kommentare.

„Ich muss dich jetzt verlassen, meine Liebe", sagte er und drehte sich um. Vorher sah er noch, wie Harry und Ron bei diesen Worten beträchtlich an Farbe verloren und grinste in sich hinein. ‚_Sehr günstig, mit einem Mitglied des Goldenen Trios verheiratet zu sein:'_

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, offenbar war auch er nicht zufrieden mit dieser Wendung. Er verließ die Große Halle, um seinem Vater zu eulen und einen Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage zu suchen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 11 – Veritaserum**

Hermine schluckte und wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu, die sie anstarrten, als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Hermine, hast du komplett den Verstand verloren", rief Ron und sah angeekelt drein. Harry beherrschte sich und sagte nur „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas vor uns verheimlichst." Hermine seufzte und erzählte ihnen, was Dumbledore ihr geraten hatte und dass ihr keine andere Wahl geblieben war, als Snape zu heiraten.

„Sie haben dich gezwungen, Snape zu heiraten", sagte Ron. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Harry legte seinen Arm beschützend um ihre Schultern und flüsterte so leise wie ganz leise in ihr Ohr: „Wir helfen dir da raus." Sie nickte und lächelte zaghaft.

„So", meinte Harry, diesmal hörbar, „hat er….irgendetwas getan?"

Hermine errötete zutiefst, schüttelte aber heftig den Kopf, um die beiden nicht zu beunruhigen. ‚_Nebenbei', _dachte sie bei sich ‚_haben wir als Nächstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Zeit, sich zu rächen!"_

Draco stand in der Eulerei und sah der davonfliegenden Eule nach. Der Vogel trug einen Brief, der das Schicksal vieler Menschen besiegeln sollte. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. Er wusste genau, dass der nächste ankommende Brief eine Menge wichtiger Neuigkeiten bringen würde.

Hermine saß auf ihrem gewohnten Platz im Kerker – zwischen Harry und Ron. Sie unterhielten sich leise, hauptsächlich über verschiedene Arten, Snape im Schlaf zu vergiften, als Snape persönlich in den Kerker stürmte, seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich um ihn herum. Er drehte sich um und schaute alle an. Auf dem Goldenen Trio verweilten seine Augen ein bisschen länger als gewöhnlich, bevor er sich wieder seinem Pult zuwandte.

„Heute werden wir etwas über Veitaserum erfahren." Sein starrer Blick blieb an Neville hängen. „Natürlich nur, wenn ihr genug Hirn habt, um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu lernen." Neville wurde brennend rot und Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste unter dem Tisch. ‚_Wie konnte er nur? Was gab ihm das Recht, so gemein zu jedem zu sein?'_

„Veritaserum ist…"Hermine richtete sich auf, als ihr die Idee kam, auf welche Weise sie ihn genau so demütigen konnte wie er sie. Sie bemerkte den Becher mit heißem Kaffee auf seinem Pult und ein boshaftes kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Snape sah sie an und seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Miss Granger, finden Sie etwas Amüsantes an dem bevorstehenden Tod aufgrund einer Überdosis Veritaserum?"

Hermine lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Nein, Sir und mein Name lautet jetzt Mrs. Snape", berichtigte sie ihn lässig. Snapes Augen öffneten sich leicht, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während die Slytherins untereinander flüsterten und die Gryffindors lachten und er wurde sich klar darüber, dass er Hermine für ihre Äußerung nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, denn theoretisch stimmte es ja. Er beschloss, ihren Kommentar _- vorübergehend - _zu ignorieren. Er drehte sich schnell um und durch einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen die Zutaten und Anweisungen auf der Tafel.

„Ihr habt 20 Minuten, um ein überzeugendes Veritaserum zu brauen. Fangt jetzt an."

Jeder machte sich eilends daran, sich die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Hermine schnappte sich eine unbemerkt im Voraus eine Zaubertrankflasche. Die Klasse schickte sich endlich an, ihre Tränke zu brauen und 10 Minuten später hatte Hermine ihren Trank bereits fertig. Sie füllte ihn heimlich ab, als Snape nicht hinsah. Sie registrierte, dass Snapes Kaffeetasse noch immer halb voll war und dass er im Klassenzimmer umherging und die Kessel inspizierte. Hermine packte die Flasche heimlich mit einer Hand und streckte mit der anderen. Snape ging hinüber zu ihr und schaute in ihren Kessel.

„Ja, bitte, Miss….Hermine", er vermied damit, sie Mrs. Snape nennen zu müssen. „Es ist ausreichend." Hermine starrte ihn wütend an – der Trank war perfekt –aber sie hielt den Mund. „Holen Sie ein Fläschchen aus dem Schrank." Hermine stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem Schrank, der direkt rechts neben Snapes Pult stand. Sie nahm ein Fläschchen und entkorkte inzwischen hinter ihrem Rücken die volle Flasche. Als niemand zusah, goss sie ‚versehentlich' etwas davon in seine Tasse. Dann ging sie ruhig zu ihrem Platz zurück und lächelte in sich hinein.

Bald darauf ging Snape zu seinem Pult, nahm seine Tasse und führte sie an seine Lippen. Hermine grinste, als sie sah, dass er mehr als die Hälfte des Inhalts getrunken hatte. Snape runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Das Grinsen wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als er sie mit wuterfüllten Augen musterte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er genau wusste, was sie getan hatte. Se schluckte, als Snape aufstand und sich ihr mit großen Schritten zielstrebig näherte. ‚_Oh-Oh',_ dachte sie sich und sie machte das Einzige, was ihr in dieser Situation in den Sinn kam.

Sie richtete mit lauter Stimme eine Frage an ihn. Die ganze Klasse konnte sie hören und ebenso seine Antwort darauf.


	12. Chapter 12

_Also, ihr Lieben, heute gibt es eine extra große Portion ‚Black Rose'. Meint ihr nicht, dass das auch eine extra Portion Reviews nach sich ziehen sollte. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch die Story lesen-----ich möchte aber auch gerne wissen, wie sie euch gefällt!_

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 12 – Zaubertränke und tschüß!**

„Warum sind Sie so kalt und verhalten sich jedem gegenüber in so schrecklicher Weise?", fragte Hermine ihn mit lauter Stimme. Die Aufmerksamkeit von allen richtete sich nunmehr auf Snape, dem der Schock deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen war. Bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, unterlag er dem Einfluss des Veritaserums.

„Weil ich in meiner Jugend von jemandem, den ich liebte, zutiefst verletzt wurde und ich will verhindern, dass das noch einmal passiert. Deshalb verschließe ich mein Herz vor jeder Art von Liebe und Gefühlen und ich entschloss mich, niemals mehr jemanden zu lieben oder von jemandem geliebt zu werden."

Danach herrschte eine peinliche Stille, in der Snapes Wut anschwoll und dunkler Zorn ihn erfüllte. Niemand getraute sich zu sprechen oder nur zu atmen. Hermine begann zu zittern, als sie sah, wie er sie musterte. Sie hatte so etwas Tiefgründiges nicht erwartet. Sie wollte ihn lediglich vorführen, aber nachdem dies passiert war, war sie längst nicht so glücklich darüber, wie sie es hätte sein sollen.

Snapes Stimme schwankte, als er zu sprechen begann. „Jeder. Verlässt. Den. Raum.", stieß er hervor, mit zitternder Stimme und kaum verhohlener Wut. Hermine stand schnell auf, aber sie wurde von einer barschen Stimme gebremst.

„Außer Ihnen, _Mrs. Snape_!"

Sie sank langsam wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sie schloss die Augen, als Harry und Ron den Raum verließen. Die beiden wussten, dass es Snape nur noch wütender machen würde, wenn sie blieben und das würde es am Ende nur noch schlimmer machen für Hermine. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, öffnete Hermine langsam wieder ihre Augen und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass niemand sonst im Raum war. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bis ein Paar starker Arme ihr Oberarme packte und sie grob zu sich herumdrehte. Sie sah in die glitzernden Augen von Snape.

„Wie. Konntest. Du. So. Etwas. Tun?" Er stieß die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schüttelte sie kräftig, bevor er sie angeekelt von sich weg stieß. Sie stolperte rückwärts und fiel auf den Boden. Er starrte auf sie hinunter.

„Ich hätte die größte Lust, dich wegen des illegalen Gebrauchs von Veritaserum anzuzeigen oder den ‚Avada-Fluch' auf dich loszulassen", sagte er äußerlich ruhig, aber seine tiefe Stimme war voll Wut, „aber du bist bereits gestraft genug. Mit mir leben zu müssen bis zum Ende deiner Tage dürfte ausreichen. Mit jemandem leben zu müssen, der verflucht ist , in der Düsternis zu leben."

Seine Fäuste bohrten sich so fest in seine Seiten, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Hast du alle Informationen bekommen, die du brauchst? War meine Erniedrigung ausreichend für deinen Geschmack!" Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie ihn ansah. Sie schüttelte leidenschaftlich den Kopf und versuchte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, aber er ignorierte alle ihre Versuche, seine Verzeihung zu erlangen. Er sah wütend aus, aber sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er tief verletzt war und sie fühlte sich zutiefst schuldig. Dann schloss er die Augen und als er sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder öffnete, waren seine Augen ausdruckslos.

Er beruhigte sich und ging hinüber zu seinem Pult. „Steh auf", befahl er ihr barsch und sie kam wieder auf die Beine. Er öffnete eine Schublade und nahm ein Formular heraus, das er über den Tisch zu ihr hin warf. Sie schluckte, als er sich hinsetzte, seine Ellbogen auf das Pult stützte und sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen fuhr. Er musterte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Nimm es."

Sie ging langsam zum Tisch, nahm das Papier und las es schnell durch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie sah ihn an und das Papier entglitt ihren Händen.

„S..Sie wollen, dass ich diesen Kurs abwähle?", fragte sie ungläubig. Er nickte und streifte mit einem hämischen Grinsen ihr Gesicht.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du Zaubertränke nicht ernst genug nimmst und deshalb möchte ich, dass du es abwählst. Unterschreib jetzt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Ärger tauchte neben ihrer Schuld auf. „Ich will das nicht! Und Sie werden mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

Sein hämisches Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er sich erhob und auf sie zukam. Dann bückte er sich, hob das Formular auf und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihrem Ohr herunter.

Tatsächlich kann ich es aber doch, meine Liebe. Genauer gesagt kann ich es, seitdem ich dein Ehemann - entsprechend den Zauberergesetzen.", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme und nahm eine Feder. Hermine sah geschockt zu wie er ‚Mrs. Hermine Snape' schrieb und mit seinem eigenen Namen das Dokument unterzeichnete. Dann bedachte er sie mit einem besonders bösartigen Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, das wird dich lehren, mir niemals mehr in die Quere zu kommen", sagte er, als er mit großen Schritten davonging und sie allein in den kalten, dunklen Kerkern zurückließ.


	13. Chapter 13

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 13 – Explosion**

Lucius Malfoy stürmte in das Zimmer, in dem Severus Snape auf Malfoy Manor saß. Snape hob lediglich eine Augenbraue angesichts der von Lucius so offen zur Schau gestellten Wut. Dann stand er auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Lucius?", fragte er kühl. Lucius warf ihm einen Brief vor die Füße.

„Lies!"

Snape musterte Malfoy ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er sich gelassen hinunterbückte und den Brief aufhob. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, als er ihn las. Dann sah er wiederum Lucius an.

„Was hast du für ein Problem damit? Die Grammatik ist in Ordnung, Draco könnte lediglich ein paar Zusatzstunden in Schönschreiben gebrauchen", meinte Snape sarkastisch und lächelte boshaft. Lucius packte Snape an seiner Robe und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

„Zur Hölle, welches Spiel gedenkst du hier zu spielen, Severus?" zischte er in gefährlichem Ton. Snape biss die Zähne aufeinander. Lucius fühlte sich auf einmal selber zurückgestoßen und landete auf dem Boden. Snape ordnete seine Robe, beugte sich hinunter zu Lucius und bedrohte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was mit dir los ist, sobald du dich wieder in der Gewalt hast?" Snapes Stimme klang einschmeichelnd, er genoss offenbar die Tatsache, dass er die Oberhand hatte. Lucius Augen verengten sich und er starrte Snape wütend an.

„Verheiratet mit dem Schlammblut? Du weißt genau, welche Mühe es mir bereitet hat, dieses Gesetz beim Ministerium durchzusetzen, so dass ich sie haben konnte. Aber dann kommst du mir dazwischen, du hinterhältiger Bastard……. Er schien vollkommen auszurasten, bis ein Strahl weißen Lichts seine Wange streifte und eine blutige Spur zog.

„Das reicht!", sagte Snape mit funkelnden Augen. „Mir ist wohl bewusst, was du getan hast. Das war sehr unklug und hatte zur Folge, dass ich diese Göre heiraten musste. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass der aufdringliche alte Narr einen Weg suchen würde, um dich davon abzuhalten, sich mit ihr zu verloben?" Snape näherte sich Lucius, seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, als er fortfuhr.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sie die Verknüpfung darstellt, die benötigt wird, um den Dunklen Lord zu zerstören. Deshalb können wir uns keine Fehler erlauben. Diese Verknüpfung zu verhindern hat höchste Priorität, deine alberne Begierde hingegen kann warten."

Snape stand auf und für ein paar Sekunden musterten die beiden einander. Dann streckte Snape Lucius die Hand in einem unausgesprochenen Waffenstillstand entgegen. Lucius nahm die Hand und stand auf. Er lächelte hämisch.

„Aber versprich mir, dass du die ….. Ware mit mir teilen wirst, wenn unser Plan erfolgreich verlaufen ist."

Snape grinste bösartig und nickte zustimmend. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand schleunigst.

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, der wegen des Quidditsch-Trainings leer war. Sie kaute nervös an ihren Fingernägeln und überlegte sich, was sie tun sollte. ‚_Es war falsch von mir, aber er hatte kein Recht zu veranlassen, dass wegen eines Fehlers meine Studien leiden müssen.'_ Sie rieb ihre Schläfen und überlegte, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Dann hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein und suchte den einzigen Menschen auf, von dem sie wusste, dass er etwas tun konnte – Dumbledore.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte eine seidige, leicht wütend klingende Stimme, als sie die Kerker eine Stunde nach der Sperrstunde betrat. Hermine seufzte gereizt. ‚_Wer bist du eigentlich? Meine Mutter?'_ Sie drehte sich um und sah Snape an, der auf der Couch saß und Kaffee trank.

„Nirgends, ich war nur im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit Harry und Ron."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah zum Fenster hinaus, wo gerade in dem Moment Harry vorbeischoss bei dem Versuch, den Goldenen Schnatz zu fangen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu, stand auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. ‚_Hermine, du bist eine Idiotin', _schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und suchte krampfhaft nach einer plausibleren Erklärung.

„Ich war nur, ähm…", begann sie, als ein bedrohlich wirkendes Stirnrunzeln von Snape sie verstummen ließ.

„Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, herauszufinden, wo du warst, andere….weniger angenehme Möglichkeiten, das kann ich dir versichern. Mir zu sagen, wo du warst, ist sicherlich das Beste für dich", fügte er mit seidenweicher Stimme hinzu. Er grinste boshaft, als sie ihn erschrocken ansah. Sie hatte begriffen, was er meinte: Okklumentik. Ärgerlich biss sie die Zähne zusammen.

„Gut", sagte sie. ‚_Wir werden sehen, was er zu dem meint, was ich wirklich getan habe.' _Sie holte ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche – mit einem derart selbstgefälligen Lächeln, auf das selbst Snape stolz gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht so überrascht gewesen wäre von ihrem plötzlich völlig veränderten Benehmen.

„Es ist ein vom Schulleiter unterzeichneter Brief, der besagt, dass ich wieder am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen darf", sagte Hermine und lächelte über Snapes überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch dann war sie an der Reihe, überrascht zu schauen, als er lediglich leicht lächelte (es war eher ein leichtes Anheben der Mundwinkel).

„Also dann, Mrs. Snape, willkommen zurück in Zaubertränke." Er lief an ihr vorbei zum Gästezimmer, wo er nächtigte und fügte hinzu: „Es hätte mir übrigens gar nicht gefallen, die einzige fähige Schülerin unter den unverschämten Idioten, die ich unterrichte, zu verlieren."

Er verschwand und ließ eine zutiefst geschockte Hermine zurück. ‚_Hat er mir tatsächlich gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Und er war nett zu mir!'_ Hermine lächelte ungläubig.

Vielleicht konnte sie damit das Beste für sich und ihn herausholen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Danke für eure Reviews**

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 14 – Hilfe aus unerwarteter Quelle**

Hermine seufzte, legte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit dem Federkiel über die Lippen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Ursache war das Buch, das sie gerade las Es war bereits dunkel und über der Sperrstunde, aber sie saß immer noch in der Bibliothek und versuchte, ihre Aufgaben in Verwandlung zu lösen. Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie weder das Öffnen der Türe hörte, noch das Rauschen einer Robe wahrnahm und nicht einmal die Schritte, die sich ihr näherten, bemerkte.

Hermine schleuderte das Buch lauthals fluchend von sich. „Achten Sie auf Ihre Ausdrucksweise, Mrs. Snape", sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihr. Sie sprang auf und drehte sich um.

„Professor, … es tut mir Leid, Ich weiß, dass die Sperrstunde schon um ist, aber ich versuche gerade, eine Abhandlung in Verwandlung hinzubekommen", sagte sie und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er ging hinüber zu ihr und starrte in das Buch, das sie gerade las.

„Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene?", grinste er amüsiert. ‚_Sie hat doch in allem die Nase vorn'._ „Und warum haben Sie in so undamenhafter Weise geflucht?"

„I..ich habe es nicht kapiert", flüsterte sie und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Snape hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Miss Ich-Weiß-Alles hat tatsächlich etwas gefunden, das sie _nicht weiß_?", fragte er in gespieltem Erschrecken, aber aus seiner Stimme war Spott herauszuhören. Hermine starrte ihn wütend an, was ihn nur noch mehr amüsierte.

„Was genau ist so schwierig, dass es Sie veranlasst hat, zu fluchen wie Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich?", fragte Snape. Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich ….. verstehe die Grundlage für die Transmigration nicht", meinte sie kleinlaut. Snape blätterte in ihrem Buch.

„Hmmm … Transmigration…" murmelte er. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die Seiten überflog. „Wenn ein Geschöpf sich in ein anderes Geschöpf verwandeln kann, ohne die körperliche Verwandlung vollziehen zu müssen, sondern nur in seinen Geist eindringen muss, um es zu beherrschen?" Hermine nickte. Sie riss die Augen auf, als er anfing, es ihr zu erklären.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie beide Seite an Seite in ihren Sesseln. Snape hatte seine Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und Hermine saß mit gekreuzten Beinen an die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels gelehnt und lauschte gespannt jedem Wort, das er sagte.

„Haben Sie das verstanden, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape. Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie nickte voller Ehrfurcht bei dem Gedanken, wie leicht er es ihr gemacht hatte, es zu begreifen.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Professor!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn warm an. Er lächelte in der gleichen Weise zurück. Dann brachte er sich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, räusperte sich und stand auf. „Gut, dann sollten wir schleunigst unsere Gemächer aufsuchen. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Überschreitens der Sperrzeiten."

Dann strebte er dem Ausgang zu und wartete dort auf sie. Anstatt beleidigt zu sein, lächelte Hermine. Natürlich konnte sie nicht vergessen, was er ihr angetan hatte, aber vielleicht gab es doch eine Möglichkeit zur Verständigung zwischen Ihnen und die Dinge würden in Zukunft etwas freundlicher aussehen. Sie liefen schweigend durch die Gänge zu ihrer Wohnung.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Snape und schickte sich an, sich in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. Doch er wurde von einer von einer sanften Stimme zurückgehalten.

„Professor?"

Snape drehte sich um, sah Hermine an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Mrs. Snape?"

Hermine lächelte aufrichtig und sagte. „Danke." Snape sah sie eine Weile einfach nur an und nickte. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Hermine lächelte. ‚_Ich bin gebunden an ihn durch diese Ehe, also kann ich sie genau so gut auch genießen'_

Hinter der Türe lehnte Snape sich gegen diese und grinste selbstgefällig.

‚_Der Plan ist angelaufen.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 15 – Schädliche und neugewonnene Vorlieben**

Snape war zusammen mit den anderen in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. Mit seinen Gedanken er war jedoch weit fort. Plötzlich fühlte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem linken Arm. Er zuckte zusammen und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sich an dieser Stelle unter seiner schwarzen Robe befand – das Dunkle Mal. Snapes und Dumbledores Augen trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Dumbledore nickte ihm zum Zeichen des Verständnisses zu. Bevor Snape mit großen Schritten die Halle verließ, drehte er sich zu Hermine um, die seinen Blick auffing.

Hermine beobachtete den Vorgang von ihrem gewohnten Platz aus. Als sich ihre und Snapes Augen trafen, sah sie etwas Undefinierbareres in ihnen. Aber was immer es war – es erschreckte sie zutiefst. Ein paar Sekunden später folgte sie ihm – nachdem sie ihren Aufbruch bei Harry und Ron mit „Frauensachen" entschuldigt hatte, was wiederum die beiden veranlasste, nervös zu schlucken. Als Hermine die Halle verlassen hatte, meinte Ron:

„Meinst du, das ist der Grund, warum Hermine neuerdings so mürrisch ist?"

Hermine betrat ihr Zimmer und schrie laut auf bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Ein Todesser in ihrer Wohnung! Bevor sie ein weiteres Mal aufschreien konnte, legte sich eine Hand grob auf ihren Mund.

„Beruhige dich, Kind, ich bin es", sagte Snape. Als er registrierte, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, nahm er die Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Aber was….", begann sie. Dann ergriff Panik von ihr Besitz. „Sie , Sie… sind gerufen worden!"

Er nickte und nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Hermine wusste, dass das, was er tat, zu seinem Job gehörte. Aber sie hatte trotzdem Angst um ihn, als er aufbrach. Konnte es sein, dass sie anfing, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen? Ja, sie fürchtete um sein Leben. Die letzten paar Tage waren sehr gut verlaufen; Snape wurde mit der Zeit immer zugänglicher. Sie machten Fortschritte in ihrem Zusammenleben und Hermine hatte ein gegenseitiges Verständnisses zwischen ihnen gespürt.

„Komm wieder heil zurück", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Snapes Hand, die gerade das Flohpulver in den Kamin streute, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er schluckte einen ungewohnten Kloß in der Kehle hinunter – noch nie hatte irgendjemand etwas Derartiges zu ihm gesagt. Noch nie hatte sich jemand Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Er konnte nur stumm nicken, bevor er mit dem Flohpulver verschwand.

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich auf das Sofa neben dem Kamin.

Sie würde auf ihn warten.

Snape kniete vor Voldemort.

„My Lord", sagte er und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Robe.

„Erhebe dich, Severus", sagte Voldemort und Snape erhob sich zu voller Größe. „Ich habe von dem Plan gehört, den du ausgeheckt hast, Severus, und ich gebe zu, er ist genial. Aber ich wundere mich, dass du mich nicht bereits vorher eingeweiht hast?"

Snape war auf diese Frage vorbereitet und er gab seine Antwort darauf, ohne zu zögern. Er sah dabei in Voldemorts Augen und machte seinen Geist frei (was nicht schwierig für ihn war, denn er war ja ein Meister in Okklumentik).

„Der Schulleiter fragte mich, ob ich es tun würde und ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich meine Tarnung behalten wollte. Ich stellte mir vor, dass Sie es begrüßen würden, aber es tut mir Leid, My Lord, dass ich Sie nicht vorher um Erlaubnis bitten konnte." Er kniete nieder und fuhr fort: „Ich werde jede Strafe, die Sie als angemessen empfinden, akzeptieren."

„Steh auf, Severus, ich bin überzeugt, dass du in meinem Sinn handelst", sagte Voldemort. Snape stand auf und wollte zu den anderen in dem Kreis hinübergehen, als Voldemort ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

„Warte, Severus. Ich habe eine Idee, die sicherstellt, dass Miss Granger sich noch viel mehr um dich kümmern wird. Und damit wird der Plan noch viel schneller funktionieren."

Snape schluckte, beunruhigt über das, was der Dunkle Lord vorhaben konnte. Trotzdem sagte er furchtlos: „Alles, was Sie wünschen, My Lord."

Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf auf, als sie einen dumpfen Fall hinter sich wahrnahm. Sie packte ihren Zauberstab, sprang auf und drehte sich herum. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erschreckte sie halb zu Tode.

„Pro … Professor Snape?", stotterte sie zu dem Schatten, der sich in der Dunkelheit bewegte. Er nickte und brach dann auf dem Boden mit einem erstickten Stöhnen zusammen. Hermine keuchte und rannte zu ihm. Sie beugte sich über ihn und sah, dass er schwer verletzt war.

„Oh, mein Gott", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, als sich seine Augen allmählich schlossen. Sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um ihn in das Doppelbett, in dem sie schlief, zu befördern. Dann nahm sie alle Zaubersprüche, die sie kannte zur Hilfe, um seine gebrochenen Knochen und die schlimmsten Verletzungen zu heilen. Sie eilte in seine private Vorratskammer für Zaubertränke und holte alles, was sie brauchte. Hermine flößte Snape die Mittel vorsichtig ein und war beruhigt, als sie seine Lider flattern sah und er die Augen öffnete. Er sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was zum…?" begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Professor, als Sie zurückkamen, waren Sie bewusstlos und schwer verletzt. Sie hatten drei gebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Arm und eine tiefe Wunde auf der Stirn."

Er sah zu ihr auf, als sie einen Topf mit Salbe öffnete. „Könnten Sie, … äh… Ihren Umhang ausziehen?" Er bemerkte die Röte auf ihren Wangen und hätte spöttisch gegrinst, wenn er die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Er versuchte, den Umhang zu öffnen, aber seine Hände zitterten zu sehr, um es zu schaffen.

„Lassen Sie mich helfen", sagte Hermine und begann, seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. Ihre Wangen waren rosig überhaucht und er beobachtete sie, während sie die Robe aufknöpfte. Er bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen und wie sich ihre schlanken Finger über seine Brust bewegten.

„Helfen Sie mir, Sie umzudrehen", befahl sie freundlich, als sie fertig war. Er war zu müde, um aufzubegehren und fügte sich. Als sie ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, keuchte sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Narben. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich ihre Reaktion auf diesen Anblick vorstellte. Aber Hermine begann lediglich die Salbe vorsichtig auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen und er schloss die Augen und genoss die sanften Berührungen.

Als sie fertig war, dachte sie, er sei eingeschlafen und wollte den Raum verlassen. Aber seine Hand umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

„Bleib", bat er.

„Professor…", fing sie an, aber sein amüsiertes Lächeln ließ sie verstummen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du solltest mich immer noch Professor nennen, nachdem, was heute Nacht geschehen ist?", neckte er sie und zog sie sanft auf das Bett zu sich heran.

„Nenn mich Severus", flüsterte er ihr zu und lächelte leicht. „Danke, Hermine."

Hermine errötete. „Es ist doch nicht der Rede wert."

„Es ist für mich sehr wohl etwas wert." Bei diesen Worten streckte Snape die Hand aus und streichelte ihre Wange. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam zu ihrem Nacken und er zog sie zu sich her. Sie schluckte und wusste genau, was jetzt folgen würde. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie, dass es passierte. Sie schloss langsam die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Sein Mund legte sich auf ihre sanften Lippen und veranlassten sie, sich zu öffnen. Es war süß und sanft und zugleich voll Begierde und Leidenschaft. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Snape fühlte die Antwort seines Körpers auf ihren Kuss. Er zog sie unter sich und legte seine Handflächen rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab. Dann genossen sie so lange die Ekstase, die ihnen der Kuss vermittelte, bis sie beide zu müde waren, um noch etwas anderes zu tun. Ein paar Minuten später schlief Hermine an Snapes Schulter geschmiegt. Sein Arm umfasste ihre Mitte. Sie atmete ruhig, aber Snapes Augen waren noch geöffnet.

‚_Ich muss es ruhig angehen, sonst wird sie misstrauisch.'_


	16. Chapter 16

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 16 – Misstrauen und zunehmender Respekt**

Hermine stöhnte, noch halb verschlafen, als sie ihr Gesicht in den Nacken von etwas Warmem kuschelte. Sie registrierte vage den Arm, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war und ihre Beine waren in die von jemand anderem verschlungen. Ihre Hand lag auf einer nackten Brust und als sie einen tiefen Atemzug tat, bemerkte sie einen fremden Geruch. Etwas wie… ein sehr männliches Parfüm. ‚_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape Parfüm benützt?'_, dachte sich Hermine. Dann war sie schlagartig hellwach. SNAPE! Sie riss die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht von ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor und jetzigem Ehemann. Sie blinzelte, als sie sich an letzte Nacht erinnerte und seufzte beglückt auf. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass Snape so gut küsste! Hermine lächelte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Sie war dabei, sich in Snape zu verlieben.

Währenddessen bewegte sich der Mann neben ihr leicht, öffnete die Augen und sah Hermine an, die zu ihm aufblickte. Er lächelte sie leicht boshaft, aber immer noch verschlafen an, was sie außerordentlich sexy fand. Dann festigte er seinen Griff um ihre Taille und zog sie enger an sich heran. Gleichzeitig drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen, den Hermine nur zu gern vertiefte. Sie wurden jedoch durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Snape fluchte leise und stand auf, während Hermine noch immer schlaftrunken lächelte. Das war mit Abstand die beste Art und Weise aufgeweckt zu werden, die sie seit Jahren erlebt hatte. Snape zog seine Robe über und ging zur Tür. Die geöffnete Tür gab den Blick auf eine wütende Minerva McGonagall frei. Snape grinste spöttisch.

„Nun, Minerva, welchem glücklichen Umstand verdanke ich diesen Besuch?", fragte er sarkastisch. Minerva verdrehte lediglich die Augen angesichts des gewohnten Spottes.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Ich nehme an, dass sie hier ist. Oder haben Sie sie bereits in den See geworfen? Das heißt, ich würde die Wette gegen Poppy gewinnen. Sie wettete nämlich, dass das erst nach einer Woche passieren würde, aber ich prophezeite ihr, dass es nicht so lange dauern wird."

Snapes Grinsen wurde noch düsterer und er wollte gerade zu einer vernichtenden Antwort ansetzen, als Hermine, die sich inzwischen frisch gemacht hatte, zur Tür kam.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte sie erstaunt. Hermine erstarrte, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck und seinen Blick auf die unglückliche Professorin wahrnahm. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns in Ihrem Büro unterhalten?", schlug sie vor. ‚_Das war auf jeden Fall sicherer'_, dachte sie sich. McGonagall nickte zustimmend und lächelte Hermine freundlich an. Dann nahm sie den Arm des jungen Mädchens und führte sie hinaus aus Snapes Wohnung. Bevor sie ging, warf sie Snape einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den er umgehend mit seinem unverkennbar einschüchternden Blick erwiderte, mit dem er die Erstklässler zum Weinen brachte.

„Professor, Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Hermine, als sie das Büro der Professorin erreicht hatten. McGonagall bedeutete Hermine, ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen und sie tat ihr gern den Gefallen.

„Was ich Ihnen jetzt mitteile, Hermine, darf den Raum hier nicht verlassen. Verstehen Sie das?" McGonagall musterte sie streng durch ihre Brillengläser. Hermine nickte verwirrt. Sie fragte sich, was in aller Welt derart wichtig sein konnte, dass es so geheim bleiben musste. McGonagall seufzte tief. Ihre strengen Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und ihnen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Ärger und Mitleid.

„Hören Sie zu, Hermine, ich habe Sie immer wie eine Tochter betrachtet, und ich möchte immer sicher sein …." Sie begann zögernd und Hermine lächelte sie liebevoll an. Seit ihre Eltern vor ein paar Jahren gestorben waren, nahmen die Lehrer von Hogwarts deren Stelle ein. McGonagall beugte sich leicht über ihren Schreibtisch und betrachtete Hermine mit ernster Miene.

„Vertrauen Sie Snape nicht."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und sah ihre Professorin zuerst erschrocken an. Warum denn nicht? Er war doch nur nett zu ihr (nach einer Weile) und sie hatte keinen Grund, an ihm zu zweifeln. Er war ein Spion im Dienst des Ordens des Phönix und dass es immer noch Leute gab, die an ihm zweifelten, brachte Hermine in Rage. Sie schoss aus ihrem Stuhl hoch.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten? Ich weiß, dass seine Vergangenheit alles andere als makellos ist, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie ihm nach allem, was er getan hat, immer noch nicht trauen. Er hat mehr für den Orden getan als viele von euch es je getan haben oder jemals tun werden und er ist glaubwürdiger als ihr alle zusammen!" McGonagall unternahm den Versuch, sie zu unterbrechen, aber Hermine hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass sie schweigen sollte. „Nein, Professor, ich glaube, dass Sie genug gesagt haben."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Hermine aus dem Büro. Sie war so in Eile, dass sie den Schatten hinter der Tür gar nicht bemerkte. Der Schatten von jemandem, der alles mit angehört hatte.

Jemand, dessen Empfindungen jetzt sehr zwiegespalten waren.

_So, das war es mal wieder. Die Kapitel sind relativ kurz, aber dafür bemühe ich mich auch um ein regelmäßiges Update!_

_Das englische Original hat jetzt 35 Kapitel und ich glaube ca. 1050 reviews….._

_Bis bald!_

_Lina_


	17. Chapter 17

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 17 – Eine Änderung des Plans**

Hermine stürmte in ihre Wohnung. Sie schimpfte empört über die Undankbarkeit des Ordens vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes prallte und sehr unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil landete. Das Harte entpuppte sich als Snape – ein Snape, der sie auf einmal mit ganz anderen Augen betrachtete als bisher, nämlich wesentlich freundlicher. Aber Hermine war viel zu aufgeregt und ärgerlich, um dies zu bemerken. Snape streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermine ergriff sie mit dankbarem Lächeln und stand auf.

„Was wollte denn Minerva von dir", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Hermine sah auf den Boden; sie wusste, dass ihre Augen sie verrieten, wenn sie log.

„Sie wollte, dass ich eine Extraaufgabe in ‚Verwandlung' übernehme", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht unter der Anstrengung, die Wahrheit zu verschleiern. In Snapes Blick war Erheiterung zu erkennen und ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das Hermine nicht wahrnahm, da sie immer noch auf den Boden sah. ‚_Kriecht da unten eine Spinne?'_

„Welche Aufgabe, erzähle es mir!", forderte er sie mit seidiger, fast neckender Stimme auf. Hermine schluckte verlegen, hatte aber keine Zeit, sich etwas auszudenken.

„Warum…" Hermine sah sich suchend im Zimmer um und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Schale mit Früchten. „Warum die Leute so gern ihre Äpfel in Orangen verwandeln?" Kaum hatte diese Worte gesagt, hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können wegen dieser dummen Antwort. ‚_Und du hältst dich wirklich für die intelligenteste Hexe aller Zeiten?'_

Diesmal konnte Snape seine Erheiterung nicht verbergen und er brach in ein tiefes kehliges Lachen aus. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. Die nächsten Worte sprudelten unkontrolliert aus ihr heraus.

„Professor Snape lächelt tatsächlich? Wo ist eine Kamera?", sagte sie erstaunt. Ihre Verblüffung veranlasste Snape, ihr mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu antworten.

„Scharfsinnige Beobachtung, Mrs. Snape", meinte er. Er kam auf sie zu und seine Lippen kamen ihrem Ohr verführerisch nah. „Aber du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass ich dich für diese Frechheit bestrafen muss?" Hermine lächelte und wurde rot denn sie wusste, was er mit diesen Worten andeutete.

„Das müssen Sie, Professor", antwortete sie mit ihrer besten Schulmädchenstimme. Sie lachte, als er sie auf die Arme nahm und ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er legte sie auf sein Bett und dann ließen sie sich viel Zeit, um sich gegenseitig zu entdecken.

Professor Snape und Hermine Granger waren soeben dabei, sich zu lieben.

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: _

_Ich halte euch hier nichts vor und ich zensiere auch nichts, aber die Liebesszene gibt im Original leider nicht mehr her. Sehr schade, wie ich finde. _

„Nein, Harry! Wir müssen mit ihr über darüber reden! Snape ist nicht zu trauen! Wir wissen doch genau, was für ein Bastard er ist! Er treibt ein doppeltes Spiel!", sagte Ron wütend ein paar Tage später. Er lief aufgebracht im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hin und her, wo beide auf Hermine warteten. Harry wollte antworten, aber Ron ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Harry, du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft erklären, dass du diesem verdammten, hinterhältigen Snape traust?" Harry machte den Mund zu und seufzte. Er wusste, dass die Antwort ‚Nein' lautete.

„Aber müssen wir ihr deshalb Angst einjagen?", fragte er. Ron drehte sich zu Harry um. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Wir versuchen nicht, ihr Angst einzujagen! Wir warnen sie! Weil wir ihre Freunde sind!", erwiderte Ron ärgerlich. Er errötete jedoch bei dem Gedanken, dass er an Hermine nicht nur als Freund dachte, sondern dass er viel mehr für sie empfand. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine kam herein. Sie sah glücklich aus und ihr Gesicht war rosig überhaucht. Der Grund dafür waren möglicherweise ihre ‚Hausaufgaben' mit Snape. Ein erfolgreiches Vorhaben.

„He, Jungs", sagte sie, leicht außer Atem und glücklich strahlend. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Mienen ihrer Freunde bemerkte. Ron sah ärgerlich und Harry besorgt aus.

„Du kannst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du tatsächlich gern mit dieser Fledermaus zusammenlebst? Du hast die letzten paar Tage deine gesamte Freizeit mit ihm verbracht und du siehst glücklicher aus als zu der Zeit, in der du mit mir zusammen warst. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du ihm wirklich vertraust?" Ron explodierte förmlich bei diesen Worten und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich immer mehr. Hermine schoss empor und stand direkt vor ihm.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Severus und ich …", begann sie und wurde von Rons höhnischer Bemerkung unterbrochen.

„So, so, es heißt jetzt also schon Severus?", äffte er sie - außer sich vor Ärger - nach.

„Ja, es heißt Severus! Und du wirst niemals auch nur annähernd an ihn herankommen! Und wage es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, ich könnte ihm nicht trauen! Er gibt mir eine Menge mehr als du, während wir miteinander gegangen sind. Und du kannst es glauben oder nicht, er macht mich tatsächlich glücklich!" Hermine schrie Ron richtiggehend an und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. Dann stürmte sie aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und ließ einen sehr zornigen Ron zurück.

Währenddessen war Severus zu Voldemort bestellt worden und kniete vor ihm.

„Du setzt den Plan um, nicht wahr?", fragte Voldemort Snape.

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Das ist gut, denn es hat sich eine kleine Änderung ergeben, was dich betrifft", sagte er. Snape hob den Kopf, überrascht über den neuen Plan, den ihm Voldemort mitteilte.

„W …wann muss ich es tun, My Lord?", fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Morgen."


	18. Chapter 18

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Zu diesem Kapitel schreibt die Autorin, dass sie weiß, dass alle gespannt sind, wie der bewusste Plan aussieht, aber sie bittet um Geduld – alles zu seiner Zeit!_

**Kapitel 18 – Angriff**

Hermine saß in ihrer Wohnung auf der Couch und wischte sich vereinzelte Tränen vom Gesicht. ‚_Kann Ron sich denn gar nicht für mich freuen? Muss er immer alles kaputt machen?' _Sie schniefte, ihre Augen waren immer noch rot und immer noch flossen Tränen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass jemand Bestimmtes das Zimmer mit Flohpulver über den Kamin betrat. Snape sah, dass Hermine in Tränen aufgelöst war und er ging zu ihr hinüber. Er setzte sich ruhig neben sie und zog sie an sich. Sie schluchzte - an seine Brust gelehnt - weiter und er streichelte sanft über ihr Haar.

Er wusste, dass sie Trost brauchte, aber er wollte sie nicht dazu nötigen, ihm zu erzählen, was los war. In Wirklichkeit brauchte er genau so viel Trost wie sie und er fühlte sich noch nie so geborgen wie jetzt in ihren Armen. Nach und nach legte sich ihr Schluchzen und sie sah ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid, deine Robe ist ganz nass", flüsterte sie und lächelte dabei. Snape lächelte zurück.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir mitzuteilen, aus welchen Grund du meine Robe eingeweicht hast?", fragte er leichthin. Hermine seufzte und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Ron. Snape biss die Zähne leicht aufeinander, als er das Wort ‚Vertrauen' hörte, aber dann zog er Hermine auf seinen Schoß und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

„Du vertraust mir so sehr?", fragte er mit seidiger Stimme. Sie nickte und vertiefte den Kuss. Er lehnte sich zurück und küsste sie leicht auf ihr Ohr.

„Nun, das solltest du nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu. Bevor sie fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, fand sie sich unter ihm liegend auf der Couch und kicherte, als Snape anfing, ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Später in der Nacht lag Hermines Kopf auf Snapes Brust. Sie lagen beide nackt auf der Couch. Snape hatte seinen Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen, aber er schlief nicht. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er sah auf Hermine hinunter und versuchte, sich jedes Detail ihres Gesichts einzuprägen, so als ob er sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde.

„Erinnere dich, dass ich dich liebe, was auch immer passiert", flüsterte er seiner schlafenden Frau zu. Dann nahm er ein Fläschchen ‚Traumlos-Trank' und fiel in den von der Droge herbeigeführten Schlaf.

„Hermine, es tut mir Leid!", rief Ron und lief Hermine hinterher. Der Schultag war zu Ende und sie gingen zur Großen Halle. Hermine hatte den ganzen tag kein Wort mit Ron gesprochen und sie hatte auch nicht vor, dies zu ändern. Ron gab jedoch nicht auf und als er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war, ergriff er ihren Arm.

„Bitte, Hermine, ich fürchte doch nur um deine Sicherheit", sagte er, doch Hermine wandte sich ab. Sie wusste gar nicht genau, weshalb sie so wütend war, aber sie konnte es nun einmal nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand etwas Negatives über Severus sagte. Sie war sehr verliebt in ihn.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz neben Harry. Ron kam hinzu, setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite und versuchte erneut, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Hermine hörte überhaupt nicht zu. Sie sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber und stellte fest, dass Severus nicht da war. Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn, ignorierte Ron noch immer und wandte sich an Harry.

„Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss noch eine Extraaufgabe fertig machen."

Bevor sie sich jedoch erheben konnte, stürmte Professor Flitwick in die Große Halle.

„Todesserangriff! Sie haben Hogwarts überrannt! Sie sind überall!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 19 – Verrat**

In der Großen Halle herrschte Aufruhr. Schreie waren zu hören und Dumbledore stand mit ernster Miene auf. Ron sah bleich aus und Harry – irgendwie verloren. Hermine war geschockt. Wie zum Teufel konnten Todesser nach Hogwarts gelangt sein? Hatte Severus etwas davon gewusst? OH MERLIN! SEVERUS!

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte und sie rannte so schnell wie möglich mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch das Gedränge aus der großen Halle hinaus. Ron schrie Hermine nach, zu bleiben und Harry wollte ihr gerade folgen, als sich die Türen der Großen Halle schlossen und jeder darin eingeschlossen war. Dumbledore erhob sich und sprach:

„Seid ruhig!", donnerte er und in der Großen Halle wurde es umgehend still. Niemand wird die Halle verlassen, bevor ich es erlaube. Die Türen sind mit starker Magie geschützt. Die Todesser können hier nicht eindringen – ihr seid hier sicher.

ABER PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE; HERMINE! Harrys Schreie gellten durch den Raum und er hämmerte gegen die verschlossenen Türen. Dumbledore wandte sich zu Harry um und sah sichtlich erschrocken aus. „Sie ist hinausgerannt", fügte Harry hinzu. Mit resignierter Miene stieg Dumbledore die Stufen vom Lehrertisch herunter und ging zur Tür.

„Treten Sie zurück, Mr. Potter, ich werde nach ihr sehen. Sie müssen auf jeden Fall hier bleiben", fügte er in ruhigem Ton hinzu. Er drückte Harrys Schulter leicht und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er wusste, was er sagen wollte. „Ich werde sie euch sicher und gesund wieder bringen. Hab keine Angst!"

Die Türen öffneten sich durch einen Schlenker seiner Hand, aber sie schlossen sich genau so schnell wieder hinter einen Raum voller zu Tode erschrockener Schüler.

Hermine rannte so schnell sie konnte in die Kerker. ‚_Sei bitte hier!" _Ihre Schlussfolgerungen sagten ihr, dass sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Snape ein Spion war und dass sie gekommen waren, um ihn zu töten. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust und ihre Stirn war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Als sie das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer betrat, hörte sie plötzlich Geräusche von außerhalb des Zimmers. Sie versteckte sich im Schatten der Wand und sah erleichtert, dass Snape in seinem Todesserkostüm hereinkam. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich, als sie einen zornigen Lucius Malfoy in seinem Schlepptau sah.

„Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, Lucius, ich ließ alle unerkannt nach Hogwarts hinein, nicht wahr?" Bei diesen, in gefährlichem Zischen geäußerten Worten, legte sich Hermines Hand unwillkürlich auf ihren Mund bei, um ein erschrockenes Keuchen zu unterdrücken. ‚_Severus wusste von dem Plan?"_ Als sie erfasste, dass er sie alle verraten hatte, liefen Tränen still ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass der alte Narr nicht so töricht ist wie wir dachten und sich mit seinen Schülern in der Großen Halle verschanzt hat. Und dass diese durch so starke Zauberbanne geschützt wird, dass wir nicht hineinkönnen."

Dir Tür öffnete sich und fünf weitere Todesser traten ein. Hermine war außer sich vor Angst, aber trotzdem war ihre Wut stärker. ‚_Er hat mich nie geliebt, das war alles nur ein Teil seiner Verpflichtungen gegenüber den Todessern.'_

„Nun, wir müssen den anderen Teil des Plans erfüllen, sonst wird der Dunkle Lord sehr ungehalten sein." Lucius war jetzt sichtbar verärgert und verlor zusehends seine Gelassenheit. Als Snape gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte, öffnete sich die Tür und niemand anderer als Dumbledore selbst stand in der Tür. Ein bösartiges, aber angeregtes Hohnlächeln erschien auf Lucius Gesicht. Snapes Miene war noch immer ausdruckslos. Die übrigen fünf Todesser erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Dumbledore. Hermine wollte aufschreien, aber sie war festgefroren an den Punkt, auf dem sie stand. Dumbledore blickte in ihre Richtung und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er dies veranlasst hatte.

„Gut, gut, gut. Wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte Lucius. In seiner Stimme schwang Triumph, aber Dumbledores Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet – in seinen Augen lagen Trauer und Verzeihen.

„Warum, mein lieber Junge?", fragte er traurig und Snape biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Albus. Ich musste immer Dinge tun, die ich nicht tun wollte. Du hast mich gezwungen, auf die Seite des Guten zu wechseln, aber ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das gar nicht wollte? Dass ich vielleicht glücklich war als Todesser? Dir ist doch niemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich für die andere Seite spionieren könnte, nicht wahr? Du bist wirklich ein alter Narr!" Mit diesen Worten lächelte Snape leicht hämisch und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore.

„Leben Sie Wohl, Schulleiter." Mit einem Grinsen sagte er: „Avada Kedavra:"

Dumbledore ging bewegungslos zu Boden. Hermine konnte nur noch schreien. Sie erkannte nicht, dass der Dumbledores Zauber gebrochen war und alle ihr Schreien hören konnten. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu ihr um. Snapes Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und Lucius Augen mit Freude.

„Mrs. Snape, wie schön, dass Sie sich uns anschließen!", sagte Lucius mit gedehnter Stimme. Hermines Augen waren voller Tränen, so dass der Raum um sie herum verschwamm, aber sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und ihrem Zorn brachte sie einen so starken „Expelliarmus-Zauber" zustande, der alle Todesser gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schmetterte. Dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte aus dem Gebäude ins Freie. Sie hörte alsbald ihre Verfolger und dass Flüche aller Art gegen sie geschleudert wurden. Schließlich stolperte sie, verstauchte sich dabei den Knöchel und ging zu Boden. Der Schmerz raubte ihr zunächst den Atem. Dann versuchte sie ihren Zauberstab zu ergreifen, der ihr beim Fallen aus der Hand gerutscht war. Aber er lag mehr als einen Meter entfernt von ihr. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah direkt in die Augen ihres Ehemannes.

„Ich befasse mich mit ihr, geht zurück zum Dunklen Lord!", rief er den anderen Todessern zu. Diese nickten und disapparierten. Lucius folgte ihnen, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Los, töte mich ebenfalls, Feigling, der du bist!" Hermine spie ihm die Worte ins Gesicht. Sie bedachte dabei nicht, dass sie nur ein paar Zentimeter vom Tod entfernt war. Seine Augen wurden hart, als er das Wort Feigling hörte.

„Wage es nicht, mich einen Feigling zu nennen", zischte er zurück und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab. Hermine rollte wütend mit den Augen.

„Los, mach schon und töte mich. Das ist alles, was du jemals richtig gut gekonnt hast - andere zu verletzen und zu töten! Was haben Dumbledore und ich dir getan? Wir haben dir Liebe und Zuneigung gegeben. Kannst du das nicht ertragen?" Hermines Tränen versperrten ihr die Sicht, so dass sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten nicht erkennen konnte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun! Ich verspreche es!"

Bevor Snape etwas entgegnen konnte, fing sein linker Arm an zu brennen. Er warf einen letzen Blick auf die verletzte, vernichtet und wehrlos am Boden liegende Hermine und dann apparierte er mit einem „Plopp". Er verließ sie, hilflos in die Hände schluchzend und sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie ihm jemals vertraut und an seine Liebe geglaubt hatte.

Hermine wurde eine Stunde später von Lupin gefunden – Lupin, der beim Anblick von Dumbledores totem Körper in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Seine Augen weiteten sich zuerst erschrocken bei ihrem Anblick, aber als es erkannte, dass sie nicht tot war, erschien ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hermine", rief er und sie sah ihn mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen an. Er zog sie seufzend an sich und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, da er annahm, sie würde anfangen zu weinen, bei dem, was sie mit ansehen musste. Sie hatten bereits herausgefunden, dass Snape der Verräter war und Lupins Blut geriet in Wallung bei dem Gedanken an Snapes Verrat. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen weinte Hermine nicht, sondern atmete nur tief ein und aus. Sie hatte sich aufgerichtet und selbst gestärkt. Sie wollte nie mehr verletzt werden und sie würde es sich selbst nie mehr gestatten. Ohne es zu bemerken, wurde sie stärker und verschloss ihr Herz gegen irgendeine Art von Liebe oder Zuneigung.

Lupin hob sie hoch, um sie zum Hospitalflügel zu bringen, als ein paar Fremde plötzlich vor ihm Gestalt annahmen. Sie sahen von der nun bewusstlos in Lupins Armen hängenden Hermine zurück zu Lupin.

„Ist das Hermine Snape?", fragte einer der Männer. Lupin nickte, beunruhigt darüber, wer die Männer sein konnten und sehr misstrauisch. Dann holte einer der Männer seinen Ausweis heraus und bescheinigte Lupin, dass sie für das Zaubereiministerium arbeiteten.

„Mrs. Hermine Snape ist verhaftet."


	20. Chapter 20

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 20 – Askaban**

Lupin erstarrte. Er verstand die Bedeutung der eben geäußerten Worte überhaupt nicht.

„Verhaftet? A…aber warum?", fragte er, total verwirrt. Die Männer sahen sich an und einer von den Beiden entschied sich, Lupin aufzuklären.

„Wegen Teilnahme an der Verschwörung, die zu diesem Angriff geführt hat und wegen der Unterstützung ihres Ehemanns und der anderen Todesser bei der Ausführung."

Lupin starrte sie an – geschockt über die Ungeheuerlichkeit, die sie äußerten. Wie konnten sie annehmen, dass Hermine so etwas tun konnte?

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld – sie wusste nichts davon!", schrie er, während er unwillkürlich ihren zitternden Körper näher an sich heran zog.

„Dann können Sie mir also erklären, warum sie hier draußen war, wo sich doch alle anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle befanden?". Bevor Lupin sich dazu äußern konnte, wurde er von dem Beamten des Ministeriums unterbrochen. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Mr. Lupin. Sie war die einzige Person, die nicht in der Großen Halle war und wir haben ein Stück ihrer Kleidung, an der Wand des Kerkers gefunden, in dem Albus Dumbledore ermordet wurde. Er packte Hermines Umhang und zeigte auf ein Stück fehlenden Stoffs. Lupin sah wütender denn je drein.

„Das beweist doch rein gar nichts! Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass sie verletzt ist? Sie muss mit den Todessern zusammengestoßen sein!"

„Oder sie hat sich davon überzeugt, dass sie ihren Plan ausgeführt haben", meinte der Mann mit finsterer Miene. Bevor Lupin etwas dazu sagen konnte, wurde er daran gehindert.

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Lupin", sagte der Mann und belegte ihn mit einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht kooperieren, aber ich muss Mrs. Snape in Untersuchungshaft nehmen. Das Gerichtsverfahren wird in einer Woche stattfinden; Sie könne sie dort treffen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Hermine aus Lupins starren Armen und disapparierte. Gleichzeitig wurde der Bann von Lupin genommen. Er fluchte laut, rannte los, um die Kollegen zu informieren und mit ihnen über einen kleinen Besuch beim Ministerium zu beratschlagen.

Als Hermine ihre Augen öffnete, fand sie sich in einer kalten, dunklen Zelle wieder – die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kerker hatte. Sie setzt sich abrupt auf und als sie registrierte, dass ihre Beine unbedeckt waren, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie außer ihrer Unterwäsche nur eine einfache schwarze Robe trug. Sie bedeckte hastig ihre Beine, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und sah sich um. ‚_Wo, zum Teufel, bin ich?'_

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem Gitter ihrer Zelle. Sie sah das Vorhängeschloss, das dort hing. ‚_Ich bin in einer Art – Gefängnis?'_ Plötzlich fühlte sie feuchte Kälte um sich herum und hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Freude aus ihr herausgesaugt würde. Sie sah auf und bemerkte in Sichtweite einen Dementor. ‚_Ich bin in Askaban!' _Sie griff sich an die Kehle und hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Alle ihre schlimmen Erinnerungen stürzten auf sie ein – das Schlimmste war der Tod ihrer Eltern, der sich wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf abspielte, verbunden mit dem Gedanken, dass sie mit Schuld daran trug, dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Hermine sank zusammengekrümmt auf den Boden und schluchzte unkontrolliert – so lange, bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MEINEN SIE DAMIT; DASS WIR SIE NICHT SEHEN KÖNNEN!", schrie Lupin den Ministerialbeamten lautstark an. Hinter seiner Wut verbarg sich große Angst und Zorn gegenüber dem Arsch… des Ministeriums. Drei Tage waren vergangen und er konnte tun, was er wollte, sie ließen ihn nicht zu ihr.

„Hören Sie zu, Sir, sie ist eine gefährliche Kriminelle…", fing der Beamte an. Lupins bitteres Lachen unterbrach ihn.

„Gefährliche Kriminelle? Sie nennen ein sechzehnjähriges Schulmädchen eine gefährliche Verbrecherin?", zischte er und wollte fortfahren, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine sehr gebieterisch aussehende Person betrat den Raum. Minerva McGonagall. Sie ging zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem der Ministerialbeamte saß und warf ihm ein Stück Papier hin.

„Ich denke, jetzt können wir Mrs. Snape besuchen?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue, als sie den wie vom Donner gerührten Gesichtsausdruck des Beamten bemerkte.

Die beiden keuchten erschrocken bei Hermines Anblick. Sie saß in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle, ihre Arme umfassten ihren Körper, als ob ihr furchtbar kalt wäre. Ihr Haar hing in ihr Gesicht und sie murmelte vor sich hin.

„Ich war es nicht… ich schwöre, ich war es nicht", murmelte sie. Ihr Murmeln war unterbrochen von Schluchzern. Minerva sah völlig schockiert aus. Die Tränen in ihren Augen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Lupin war außer sich vor Empörung. Er packte den Beamten an seiner Robe.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL HABEN SIE IHR ANGETAN?", brüllte er und sein wölfischer Instinkt ließ sich nicht verbergen. Der Beamte zitterte vor Angst, aber er meinte, dass eine ehrliche Antwort in dieser Situation wohl das Beste war.

„Ein Verhör war erforderlich…" Lupin wollte den Mann niederschlagen, aber Minerva hielt ihn auf.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen", sagte sie sanft. Lupin Augen wurden wieder ruhiger und er nickte. Er ließ den Beamten los, aber nicht ohne ihm einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Dann wandte er sich dem gebrochenen Mädchen in der Zelle zu.

„Hermine", sagte er sanft und er war glücklich, dass sie mit einem leichten Anheben des Kopfes regierte. Ihre Augen behielten ihren gehetzten Ausdruck, aber sie antwortete immerhin.

„Pro. .Professor Lupin?", fragte sie ungläubig. Ihre Stimme war heiser von den vielen Schreien. Sie krabbelte hinüber zu ihm, verzweifelt. Sie umfasste die Gitterstäbe mit solcher Wucht, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Ihr Gesicht war dicht vor seinem und Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

„Bitte Professor, holen Sie mich hier heraus! Ich halte das nicht aus – die Stimmen in meinem Kopf gehen nicht mehr weg!", schrie sie hysterisch. Ihre Verzweiflung ließ Lupin den Schwall von Tränen, die ihm in der Kehle saßen, unterdrücken. Minerva musste sich wegdrehen. Sie war nicht in der Lage, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Lupin streichelte beruhigend über Hermines Wange.

„Sei unbesorgt, Hermine, wir werden dich hier rausholen."

_Puh, das war ganz schön happig zu übersetzen! Ich habe richtig mitgelitten mit der armen Hermine! Das Zaubereiministerium führt sich auf wie ein diktatorisches Regime!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 21 – Urteil**

Alle Lehrer von Hogwarts saßen in der ersten Reihe des großen Gerichtssaals. Minerva McGonagall schniefte in ihr Taschentuch und Lupin hatte seine Hände im Schoß zusammengepresst. Nach einer langen Woche war endlich der Tag des Prozesses angebrochen. Heute würde sich alles entscheiden.

Die Türen öffneten sich und zwei Gefangenenwärter führten Hermine in den Gerichtssaal. Sie kam erhobenen Hauptes, entschlossen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber trotzdem sah sie so aus, als ob etwas in ihr zerbrochen war. Ihre Augen waren wie erloschen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war teilnahmslos, als ob die Geschehnisse um sie herum sie gar nicht betreffen würden.

Die Türen des Gerichtssaals schlossen sich endgültig und die Verhandlung begann.

„Mrs. Hermine Snape wird der Beihilfe zu einem Todesserangriff beschuldigt. Wie plädiert die Verteidigung?", hallte eine Stimme durch den Raum.

„Nicht schuldig."

Und der Prozess begann.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Name?"

„Remus Lupin."

„Was passierte in dieser Nacht?"

„Wir saßen alle beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, als Professor Flitwick hereinkam und uns vor dem Todesserangriff auf die Schule warnte. Albus befahl allen in der Halle zu bleiben und sicherte die Türen gegen ihren Angriff.

„Wo war Mrs. Snape?"

„Sie hatte die Halle verlassen, aber-"

„Sie hatte die Halle verlassen? Und sie lebt noch? Finden Sie das nicht ….ungewöhnlich?"

„Hermine würde niemals-"

„Keine weiteren Fragen."

Und dann vernahmen sie Minerva McGonagall – mit mehr oder weniger dem gleichen Ergebnis. Hermine registrierte all das mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alles deutete auf ein hartes Urteil hin, insbesondere, da die Beweislage klar gegen sie sprach. Hermine hatte die Halle verlassen, während alle anderen drinnen blieben. Und sie war noch am Leben. Ein Stück ihrer Kleidung war neben Dumbledores Leiche gefunden worden und sie war Snapes Frau. Die Frau eines Todessers.

„Wir haben einige Berichte, die wir gerne noch vorlegen würden", sagte der Staatsanwalt. Er händigte dem Richter einige Papierstücke aus und wandte sich dann an die Jury.

„Sie mögen glauben, dass Mrs. Hermine Snape trotz aller Beweise, die ich Ihnen vorgelegt habe, unschuldig ist. Sie mögen sie, ein sechzehn Jahre altes Mädchen, auch bedauern. Aber mit sechzehn Jahren ist man erwachsen genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie wurde zu einer Heirat mit jemandem gezwungen, in den sie sich unerwarterterweise verliebte. Trotzdem nahm sie es denjenigen, die sie dazu gezwungen hatten, übel. Sie zu verraten erschien ihr die beste Möglichkeit, sich zu rächen. Wenn Sie immer noch nicht überzeugt sind, überlegen Sie folgendes: Warum würde sie dem Vater ihres Kindes nicht helfen wollen mit dem Ziel, ihre Familie zu retten?"

Einige in der anwesenden Menge schnappten laut nach Luft und erschrockenes Flüstern machte sich breit. Zum ersten Mal in dem Prozess zeigte Hermine eine Reaktion - Überraschung. ‚_Ich bin schwanger?'_

„Ja. Mrs. Snape ist im ersten Monat schwanger."

Lupin war schockiert. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um, die vollkommen überrascht aussah. ‚_Sie wusste es gar nicht?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass Mrs. Hermine Snape schuldig im Sinne der Anklage ist. Zur Strafe wird sie ihren Zauberstab abgeben und für den Rest ihres Lebens in der Muggelwelt leben, ohne Kontakte mit der Magischen Welt."

Lupin begrub seinen Kopf in den Händen – er war besiegt.

McGonagall schluchzte unkontrolliert in ihr Taschentuch.

Hermine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter; sie biss nur die Zähne fester zusammen. ‚_Das heißt, es gibt nur noch dich und mich, mein Baby? Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Sch…Ministerium! Schluchz…)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 22 – Der Orden**

„Bringen Sie Mrs. Hermine Snapes Zauberstab zu mir!", befahl der Richter. Im Gerichtssaal war es still geworden; nur hin und wieder war ein entsetztes Keuchen im Hinblick auf die nun folgenden Geschehnisse zu vernehmen. Der Zauberstab wurde dem Richter gereicht. Der Richter hielt den Zauberstab hoch, damit Hermine sehen konnte, was geschah. Hermine schloss die Augen, damit sie es nicht mit ansehen musste. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hörte, wie ihr Zauberstab zerbrach. Sie fühlte sich, als sei gleichermaßen etwas in ihr in zwei Teile gebrochen. Aber sie würde nicht weinen – sie würde kein Zeichen von Schwäche preisgeben.

„Sie werden zu Ihrer Wohnung zurückgeführt, wo Sie 20 Minuten Zeit haben, um ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken. Danach werden Sie von hier weg in eine Muggelgegend namens London gebracht. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich dort auskennen", fügte der Richter mit angeekelter Miene hinzu. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Hermine muggelstämmig war. Hermine entgegnete nichts, da es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Sie hatte bereits aufgrund ihrer Abstammung als „Schlammblut" eine unfaire Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen, aber alles, was sie sagte, würde sie in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen. So ließ sie sich widerstandslos wegbringen und vermied es, sich zu Lupin oder McGonagall umzudrehen.

Es wäre zu schmerzlich für sie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein Mann saß an seinem Schreibtisch und studierte die Schlagzeilen der Tageszeitung.

„_Mrs. Hermine Snape wurde verhaftet und aus der Magischen Welt verbannt."_

Er warf die Zeitung ins Feuer, verärgert über die Dummheit des Ministeriums. Er wusste, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte, ohne sie beide in größte Gefahr zu bringen. Seine Liebe zu ihr hinterließ bedeutete nur Zerstörung für sie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine stand in einer ihr unbekannten Strasse irgendwo in London. Sie schleifte einen großen Koffer hinter sich her. Sie konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts werfen, bevor die Leute des Ministeriums mit ihr hierher apparierten. Es war schon dunkel, um sieben Uhr abends. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie völlig allein. Ihre Familie war tot und sie war schon so lange fort von der Welt der Muggel, dass sie keinerlei Beziehung mehr dazu hatte. Sie kannte niemanden mehr und sie hatte vieles, was zu diesem Leben gehörte, vergessen. Sie hielt sich fürsorglich ihren Bauch. ‚_Ich werde stark sein'_, versprach sie ihrem ungeborenen Kind. ‚_Für dich. Du sollst niemals erfahren, was es heißt, allein zu sein oder sich zu fürchten. Ich verspreche es.'_

Hermine entschied, dass sie vor allem anderen eine Unterkunft finden musste. Sie hatte zwar kein Geld, aber sie würde arbeiten. Sie war bereit, alles zu tun, sogar ein Dienstmädchen zu werden. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ein gegenüberliegendes Gasthaus. Das wäre doch immerhin ein Anfang! Sie zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her und ging zu dem Gasthaus. Hermine wusste, dass es fast unmöglich war, einen qualifizierten Job zu bekommen – sie war erst 16 und keiner hier hatte jemals von der Schule gehört, die sie besucht hatte. Verdammt, es war nahezu ausgeschlossen, Arbeit zu finden, aber sie musste es trotzdem versuchen. Aber eins nach dem anderen – zuerst brauchte sie eine Unterkunft.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Stunden später war sie hungrig und müde und es war ihr ein wenig übel. Sie hatte überall in der Gegend angefragt, aber niemand war bereit, ihr eine Bleibe zu geben. Überall die gleiche Aussage: „_Sie sind zu jung."_

Sie brach auf einer Bank zusammen – verzweifelt und fast vernichtet. Aber sie würde nicht weinen. Hermine stellte ihren Koffer als Halt neben sich. Was auch immer passierte, sie würde nicht auf der Straße schlafen. Sie stand auf, in ihrem Vorsatz, eine Unterkunft zu finden, bestärkt, als plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie schwankte leicht und die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Hermine war noch geschwächt vom ihrem Aufenthalt in Askaban und sie hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Sie hörte noch, dass jemand etwas zu ihr sagte, aber dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie sank zu Boden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 Jahre Später**

Eine junge, 18-jährige Frau schritt durch die großen Türen von Hogwarts. Sie trug ein langes, wunderschönes silbernes, auf der Rückseite besticktes Kleid. Ihr langes, welliges braunes Haar fiel auf ihre Schultern herab. Ihr Gesicht war wunderschön, aber sie lächelte nicht. Es war das Gesicht von jemandem, der eine Menge durchgemacht hatte und deshalb sein Herz gegen Gefühlsäußerungen verschloss. Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen waren hart und gefühllos.

„Hermine!", rief Minerva McGonagall warm und sie umarmte die junge Frau. „Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zur Aurorin!"

Hermine lächelte zurück – aber es war nur ein kleines und kurzes Lächeln.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Minerva. Wo ist Alex?", fragte Hermine. Minerva deutete hinüber zu Lupin, der einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt. Lupin kitzelte ihn und der Junge lachte. Er hatte große, schokoladenbraune Augen und glattes schwarzes Haar. Er war ein kleines Abbild seines Vaters. Nur seine Augen verrieten, wer seine Mutter war.

Hermines Augen leuchteten warm, als sie ihren Sohn ansah und ihr Lächeln war ungezwungen und aufrichtig. Sie ging zu den beiden hinüber und als Lupin sie bemerkte, lächelte er sie strahlend an und umarmte sie mit seinem freien Arm, um ihr zu gratulieren.

„Schau, Mammi ist da!", sagte er zu Alex und Alex lachte aufgeregt.

„Mama!", schrie er und streckte seine Arme nach Mutter aus. Hermine nahm ihn und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie geht es meinem Baby?", fragte sie ihn. Alex runzelte die Stirn.

„Kein Baby. Großer Mann wie Moony!", sagte er. Hermine und Lupin lachten.

Lupin lächelte und strich Hermine mit väterlicher Geste über das Haar.

„Willkommen im Orden."

_Die Autorin sagt hierzu, dass die Leser sich keine Gedanken über die nicht beschriebenen beiden Jahre machen sollten. Die Auflösung folgt in späteren Kapiteln!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 23 – Eine neue Spionin**

„Bitte nehmen sie Ihre Plätze ein, damit wir mit der heutigen Versammlung des Ordens beginnen können.", sagte McGonagall und die Teilnehmer setzten sich. Hermine gab Alex an Ginny Weasley weiter, die ihn hinaustrug. Dann nahm sie ihren Platz zwischen Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt ein. Mad Eye Moody stand am Kopfende des großen Tisches. Er war nach Dumbledores Tod zum Oberhaupt des Ordens des Phönix gewählt worden. Er war es, der die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, Hermine in den Orden zu berufen – allerdings wusste niemand, in welcher Funktion sie tätig sein sollte.

Hermine war zwar nicht nervös, aber sie war gespannt. Ihr war es gleich, für welche Rolle sie vorgesehen war, aber sie schwor sich, um was auch immer es sich handelte, sie würde es gut machen.

„Wie Ihr alle wisst, haben wir ein neues Mitglied – Mrs. Hermine Snape", sagte Moody mit lauter Stimme. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Hermine bei der Nennung dieses Namens zusammenzuckte. Des Namens, den sie zu hassen gelernt hatte. Alle applaudierten aufrichtig erfreut über das neue Mitglied. Sie brachte genau das mit, was der Orden brauchte – sie war intelligent, gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und zeigte schnelle Reaktionen bei Kämpfen.

„Nimm deine Augen von Hermines Busen und konzentriere dich auf das, was ich sage, Finnigan!", bellte Moody Seamus an, der puterrot anlief. Hermine grinste verstohlen und verdrehte die Augen in Seamus Richtung.

„Gut, wo war ich? Oh ja, niemand von euch kennt die Rolle, die sie spielen wird. Ich werde es euch verraten – sie wird unsere neue Spionin sein."

Eine erschrockene Stille folgte dieser Ankündigung. Hermine erschrak ebenfalls zunächst, aber ihr Schreck verwandelte sich alsbald in Ärger. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, für den Orden zu spionieren – aber sie war jetzt Mutter. Sie konnte nicht etwas annähernd Gefährliches tun, weil sie für ihren Sohn da sein, ihn aufwachsen sehen musste. Lupin und McGonagall sahen äußerst zornig drein, aber bevor die beiden etwas äußern konnten, kam Hermine ihnen zuvor. Sie sprang aus ihren Stuhl auf und sah Moody direkt ins Gesicht.

„Sie können das nicht von mir verlangen! Ich habe einen Sohn, an den ich denken muss!", schrie sie und sah Moody an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre.

„Ja, einen Sohn, der jetzt schon in großer Gefahr schwebt! Du wurdest von Todessern beobachtet, seit sie herausgefunden haben, dass du in der Muggelwelt lebst. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass sie noch nichts über deinen Sohn herausgefunden haben! Wenn du jedoch die Rolle einer Todesserin spielen würdest, würden sie dich nicht mehr verfolgen und damit auch nichts über deinen Sohn herausfinden. Mädchen, du bist eine geschickte Okklumentikerin und eine verdammt begabte Hexe. Benutze deinen Verstand und denk nach! Das ist der sicherste Weg, den du gehen kannst!", zischte Moody sie an.

Hermine sah eine Weile überrascht drein und sank dann auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass ihr Widerstand besiegt war. Natürlich hatte er mit alles, was er sagte, Recht. Wenigstens führte ihr vermeintlicher Anschluss an die Todesser dazu, dass ihr Leben nicht mehr in Gefahr war und es bestand kein Risiko mehr, dass sie etwas über ihren Sohn herausfanden. Hermine war dem Tagespropheten plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass dieser die Tatsache ihrer Schwangerschaft vor 2 Jahren verschwiegen hatte.

Sie wusste auch, dass sie Severus wiedersehen würde. Severus, den Verräter – den Mann, der sie verraten hatte.

Lupin saß mit nachdenklicher Miene da. Obwohl er wusste, dass Moodys Worte sinnvoll und richtig waren, ging es ihm gegen den Strich, dass Hermine so großer Gefahr ausgesetzt werden sollte.

„Du kannst das nicht tun, Hermine", sagte McGonagall, die Augen voll Tränen. Hermine sah zu ihr auf. In ihren Augen waren Bedauern und Besiegtheit zu erkennen.

„Ich habe keine Wahl", flüsterte sie. Sie fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. „Wann soll ich anfangen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Training dauerte 1 Monat. Sie lernte, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatte, wie sie gehen und wie sie sprechen sollte. Dann stand sie in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und alle Ordensmitglieder umarmten sie und wünschten ihr Glück. Lupin drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Komm gesund zurück."

Hermine lächelte unter Tränen und wandte sich Alex zu. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Alex sah erstaunt auf die Tränen und hob seine kleine Hand, um sie wegzuwischen.

„Warum Mama weinen?", fragte er Lupin, aber Lupin schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Hermine schniefte und versuchte, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln.

„Mami muss für eine Weile weggehen, aber sie kommt bald zurück. Ist das gut, Schätzchen?", sagte sie. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht aufzuschluchzen angesichts seines herzzerreißenden Blicks, als pure Traurigkeit den Ausdruck der Verwirrung in seinem allerliebsten Gesicht ablöste.

„Wo?", fragte er, aber Hermine zog ihn nah zu sich heran und küsste lediglich seinen Kopf. Sie sog dabei seinen Geruch zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit ein. Sie wusste, dass sie, um jeden Verdacht zu vermeiden, in den ersten Wochen nicht nach Hause kommen konnte. Mehrere Wochen ohne das Wesen, das lange Zeit für sie der einzige Grund zum Weiterleben war. Sie ließ ihn los und entfernte sich vom Schreien und Weinen ihres Sohnes, der nun völlig außer sich war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war an der Zeit, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie musste sich an einem öffentlich zugänglichen Ort sehen lassen und sie dann zu ihrer ‚Wohnung' führen, wo die Todesser sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kidnappen würden. Danach würde sie in der Lage sein, den Plan weiterzuverfolgen.

Hermine trug einen schwarzen Rock, der eine Handbreit über ihren Knien endete und dazu schwarze Stiefel. Außerdem trug sie einen schwarzen Pullover, der um den Nacken tief ausgeschnitten war und ihre Schultern betonte. Sie sah auf eine düstere Art verführerisch aus und mit ihren Haaren und ihrem Make-up unterstrich sie diesen Effekt. Glücklicherweise wussten die Todesser nichts von ihrer Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt und hatten sich deshalb alle im Bereich der Muggelwelt postiert.

Hermine lief die Straße hinunter und versuchte dabei wie eine Frau auszusehen, die sehr bewusst darauf achtete, wer sie sehen könnte. Ihr Gesicht verriet Nervosität und sie schaute sich ständig um, als ob sie wissen wollte, ob ihr jemand folgte. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie jemand ihr nachsah und sie erriet, dass jemand anderer apparierte – ihre Fähigkeiten als Aurorin machten sie empfänglich für jede Form der Magie. _Der Plan lief perfekt. _Sie fing an zu rennen und steuerte auf die Wohnblocks zu, in denen sich ihre ‚Wohnung' befand, die der Orden in ihrem Namen gemietet hatte.

Als sie ihre Wohnungstür erreicht hatte, tat sie so, als würde sie hektisch nach dem Schlüssel suchte. Hermine registrierte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, aber wenn sie richtig vermutete, waren sie bereits in die Wohnung hinein appariert. Sie öffnete hastig die Tür, ging rasch hinein und schloss und verriegelte die Tür. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, scheinbar erleichtert, das Haus unbehelligt erreicht zu haben.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war niemand da. Aber Hermine wusste es besser. Sie spielte ihre Rolle weiter und steuerte ihr Schlafzimmer an. Sie öffnete die Tür und warf ihre Handtasche auf den Boden. Dann steckte sie ihre Haare mit einem großen Haarclip auf und griff nach einem Glas Wasser.

„Hallo Hermine."

Hermine ließ ihr Glas wie in Panik fallen und fuhr herum, um herauszufinden, wer sie angesprochen hatte. Doch dieses Mal war ihr Erschrecken echt - als sie in die kalten grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy schaute.


	24. Chapter 24

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 24 – Entführung**

Hermine grinste innerlich. _Der Plan lief perfekt. _Nach außen hin war sie außer sich vor Angst. Ihre Augen waren vor Schrecken geweitet und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie schluckte hart und öffnete den Mund, scheinbar ohne ein Wort herauszubekommen. Lucius grinste teuflisch über ihren geschockten Anblick und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern.

„So, so. Zwei Jahre zuvor hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass du noch schöner werden könntest als du damals warst", sagte er und würdigte den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu. Sie wich - scheinbar zutiefst verschreckt – zurück, bis sie an die Wand stieß und nicht entkommen konnte.

„W-Was wollen Sie", stammelte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Dabei spähte sie zur Tür, als ob ihr diese einen Fluchtweg bieten würde. Lucius nahm dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis. Dann nahm er ihre Arme und presste sie neben ihren Kopf an die Wand.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin", flüsterte er ihr heiser zu. Er presste seinen Kopf in die Beuge ihres Nackens und atmete ihren feinen Duft ein, als sie sich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzte. Er zog seine Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrem Kiefer und fing an, die Unterseite ihres Kinns mit seinen Lippen zu bedecken.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy!", zischte sie ihn an. Sie verlor ihre Beherrschung bei diesen Mätzchen und er erstarrte, als er diesen Tonfall hörte. Seine Augen verengten sich angesichts des abrupten Stimmungswechsels. Doch Hermine fasste sich schnell wieder. ‚_Ich bin doch das hilflose Opfer!'_ „Bitte, bitte, Mr. Malfoy, ich flehe Sie an…."

Er grinste sie an, sah in ihre mandelförmigen Augen und bewunderte ihre Schönheit. Sicher, seine Frau war sehr schön, aber sie besaß eine kalte, abweisende Schönheit. Hermine strahlte jedoch Wärme aus und war eine Schönheit im klassischen Sinn. Alles an ihr war perfekt und Lucius fand sie einfach unwiderstehlich – er begehrte sie! Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Aufgabe. Er würde später seinen Spaß haben.

„Eine so intelligente junge Frau wie du muss wissen, weshalb ich hier bin", sagte er zu ihr in spöttischen Ton. Er ließ ihre Arme los und gab sie frei. Doch plötzlich riss er sie an sich, schlang eine Hand um ihre Taille und griff mit der anderen in ihr Haar, genau in ihre Halsbeuge. Er brachte seine Lippen so nahe zu ihren, dass sie seinen Atem riechen konnte und er den ihren.

„Was will ein Todesser wie ich von einer entzückenden jungen Frau wie dir?", murmelte er. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, als er die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen dämmern sah und wie sich Furcht in ihnen breit machte. Sie begann gegen ihn anzukämpfen und stemmte ihre Arme gegen seine Brust. Doch seine Hand schloss sich enger um ihren Nacken und er packte eine Handvoll Haare in ihrem Genick.

„Sie, Sie würde es nicht wagen …", keuchte sie. Malfoy lachte in sich hinein.

„Oh doch, ich würde, _Miss Granger_", sagte er. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ‚_Alles läuft schief! Wird er mich wirklich…?'_

„Aber", meinte er, als er sich aufrichtete und seinen Griff lockerte, „vielleicht später. Der Dunkle Lord will dich unversehrt sehen. Was allerdings später mit dir passiert, kann ich für mich aushandeln."

Hermines Furcht schien sich noch zu steigern. Dies wirkte offensichtlich glaubhaft, denn Lucius grinste sichtlich amüsiert.

„Meine Liebe, du siehst etwas blass aus", meinte er, als er sie losließ.

„D..der Dunkle Lord? Sie können doch nicht…was will er? Ich werde nicht zu ihm gehen!", sagte Hermine und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, als sie hektisch nach ihrem Zauberstab herumsuchte.

„Glauben Sie tatsächlich, ich sei ein Narr, Miss Granger?", fragte er in herablassendem Ton. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass er ihren Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern herumwirbelte und dabei wiederum hämisch grinste.

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt zwischen ihre Augen.

„Fürchte dich nicht, meine Liebe, er ist nicht so schlimm wie es allgemein heißt", sagte Malfoy und mit einem sarkastischen Lachen rief er „Stupor!" Hermines erschlaffter Körper sank zu Boden. Lucius kniete sich neben sie und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dabei lächelte er boshaft in sich hinein.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird überaus erfreut sein."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Severus, wir werden in Kürze einen Besucher empfangen und ich wünsche, dass du dich seiner annimmst", sagte Voldemort zu der dunklen Gestalt, die vor ihm kniete. Er saß in einem auf einem Sockel stehenden Sessel, Nagini neben sich.

„Ja, My Lord", entgegnete Snape. Ein Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar bedeckte sein Gesicht. _Ein Besucher?_

Dann war ein ‚Plopp' hinter ihnen zu vernehmen und Voldemort lächelte grausam.

„Ah, Lucius, wir haben sie doch noch bekommen. Severus, du darfst dich erheben und dich des Gastes annehmen." Voldemorts Stimme klang seidig. Snape stand auf und drehte sich um. Er bemerkte, dass Lucius ihn triumphierend angrinste. Es war zu dunkel um die Person zu erkennen, die bewusstlos in Lucius Armen hing. Aber ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner.

Lucius machte einen Schritt vorwärts, so dass ein Strahl des Mondlichts, der durch das Fenster schien das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die er trug, beleuchtete. Snapes Herzschlag setzte aus, als er ihr Gesicht erkannte.

_Hermine._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi, ihr Lieben, und schon geht es weiter! Wie wäre es denn mal mit ein paar mehr reviews?_

_Die Original-Story hat sage und schreibe 1090 reviews. Es sind zwar 10 Kapitel mehr, aber ich will das gar nicht hochrechnen….._

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 25 - Severus?**

Severus rang nach Luft, als er Hermine bewusstlos in Lucius Armen sah. Er fühlte sich besiegt – alles hatte er getan, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, denn sie war immer noch der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wer er war und seine Gesichtszüge strafften sich.

„Du hast es also geschafft, meine Frau zu finden?", Lucius erwiderte die höhnische Bemerkung mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Sol ich dir helfen, sie nach Snape Manor zu bringen?", fragte er und drückte Hermines Körper enger an sich. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen, aber seine Miene blieb beherrscht.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, dies selbst zu erledigen", stieß er hervor und nahm Hermine aus Lucius Armen. Er spürte ihre Wärme und atmete zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ihren süßen Duft ein. Dann wandte er sich zu Voldemort um.

„My Lord"; sagte er und kniete vor ihn hin. Er bat damit um Erlaubnis, den Ort verlassen zu dürfen.

„Geh, Severus, ich werde dich rufen, wenn du sie zu mir bringen sollst." Severus nickte, stand auf und disapparierte mit Hermine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine gähnte in ihr Kopfkissen und zog die Bettdecke enger um sich herum. Ihr Kopf pochte wie verrückt. Sie strich ungeduldig ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief ein. ‚_Moment, hier riecht es nicht wie in meinem Zimmer.'_ Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich abrupt auf, als sie die Umgebung um sich herum wahrnahm. Sie befand sich in einem großen Zimmer, wie sie durch die grünen Bettvorhänge erkennen konnte. Das Bett war mit grüner Seidenbettwäsche bezogen. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zurück – ihre Unterhaltung mit Lucius, der Plan. Sie seufzte und sank zurück in die Kissen. Sie war wahrscheinlich in Malfoy Manor. Sie zog die Decke unter ihr Kinn. Sie war noch nicht lange fort, aber sie vermisste Alex schon schmerzlich. Hermine war noch nie ohne ihn in der Nähe aufgewacht. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Tür aufging. Sie drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern gab vor, noch zu schlafen. ‚_Es ist sicherlich Lucius.'_

Hermine hörte zwei unterschiedliche Schritte, die eines Menschen und die trippelnden Schritte eines Hauselfen.

„Winky weiß nicht, warum sie noch nicht wach ist, Sir. Winky hat ihr nur ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben!", quiekte die Hauselfe, besorgt, Hermine vergiftet zu haben.

Der Mann ging hinüber zum Bett und Hermine konnte seinen Blick auf ihr spüren. Eine Hand berührte vorsichtig ihre Stirn. ‚_Moment, ich kenne diese Hand!' _Sie fühlte, dass jemand neben ihr saß und ein nasses Tuch auf ihr Gesicht legte. ‚_Dieser Geruch!'_

„Sie glüht vor Fieber", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, die Hermine dazu brachte, vernehmlich nach Luft zu schnappen. Der Mann erstarrte plötzlich. _SNAPE!_

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie wach sind, schlage ich vor, dass Sie dies erkennen lassen oder sie werden es bereuen", sagte Snape. Hermine öffnete daraufhin blinzelnd die Augen und sah den Mann, der ihr Leben ruiniert hatte, neben sich sitzen. Ihre Augen waren wuterfüllt und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie in Snapes scheinbar ganz neutrales Gesicht blickte. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf, nahm das Tuch von ihrem Kopf und schleuderte es wütend quer durch den Raum.

„Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht", sagte er und zog angesichts ihres offen zu Schau gestellten Ärgers amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Geh zur Hölle, du Bastard!", zischte sie ihn gehässig an. Snape stand - äußerlich ruhig – auf.

„Ich bin dort schon gewesen, Miss Granger", sagte er. Eine unerwartete Gefühlsregung flackerte in seinen Augen auf – Schmerz. Hermine war zu wütend, um dies zu bemerken. Stattdessen holte sie ein paar Mal tief Luft. ‚_Beruhige dich. Du kannst den Plan nicht gefährden, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Du darfst ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er dich verletzt hat.'_

Snape holte ein Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und stellte es auf ihr Nachtkästchen.

„Ich schlage vor, du nimmst dies, um dein Fieber loszuwerden. Das Essen kommt gleich", sagte Snape kurz angebunden und verließ den Raum mit wallenden Roben. Einige schmerzliche Erinnerungen wurden in Hermine wach. Als er den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahm das Fläschchen und warf es gegen die Tür. Gleichzeitig schrie sie vor Ärger über das, was sie tat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Severus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und abgesperrt hatte, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Er war ohne Hoffnung, dass sie die Liebe erwiderte, die er immer noch für sie empfand.


	26. Chapter 26

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 26 – Verbündet mit wem?**

Hermine saß mit angezogenen Knien und darum geschlungenen Armen auf dem Bett. Sie lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und fühlte sich wütend, erschöpft und richtiggehend krank. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von dem ansteigenden Fieber und ihr Kopf schmerzte wie verrückt. Die Dinge um sie herum verschwammen und sie fühlte sich schwindlig. Sie weigerte sich immer noch zu essen. Sie hatte das Tablett an die Wand geschleudert und sich geweigert, irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen, das von Snape kam. Es war kindisch, das wusste sie. Aber es war ein Ventil für sie, ihre Wut loszuwerden und ihn gleichzeitig wissen zu lassen, was sie für ihn empfand. Hermine starrte gedankenverloren auf das Muster auf ihrer Bettdecke und seufzte leicht, als sie an Alex dachte. ‚_Wie fühlt er sich ohne mich? Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn zur richtigen Zeit füttern! Und ihm vorsingen, bevor er einschläft, denn sonst schläft er doch nicht….'_ Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und den Blick auf eine Person freigab, die ein Tablett mit Essen trug.

„Nicht zu essen bringt dir nichts, außer einem frühen Tod." Snapes Stimme klang spöttisch, ließ aber den gewohnt giftigen Ton vermissen. Stattdessen war eine Spur Beunruhigung herauszuhören. Hermines Kopf fuhr hoch. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich der pure Hass.

„Verzieh dich, Snape, ich bin weder in der Stimmung, noch habe ich die Kraft, mit dir zu streiten", sagte sie, lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf an die Bettkante und schloss die Augen. ‚_Wenn du dich auf die Mission konzentrierst, wirst du das hier überstehen, Hermine.'_

Sie hörte, wie das Tablett neben ihrem Bett angestellt wurde, öffnete aber dennoch ihre Augen nicht. Aber sie bemerkte, dass Snape ein weiteres Fläschchen aus seiner Robe herausnahm. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen erst, als er sich neben sie setzte. Sie sah zunächst das Fläschchen, dann Snape an.

„Wirst du es jetzt nehmen oder muss ich es dir gewaltsam in die Kehle schütten?", fragte er in ruhigem, aber dennoch bedrohlichen Ton. Sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Furcht stahl sich in Hermines Blick und sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ein Monster wie du das tun würde", stieß sie mit so viel Gehässigkeit in der Stimme wie möglich hervor. Snapes Entschlossenheit bröckelte bei diesen Worten, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld!", zischte er sie an. Dann packte er mit leichtem, aber kraftvollem Griff ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie packte seine Robe mit beiden Händen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.

„Sag mir zuerst, was ich hier soll!", befahl sie. Er ignorierte die Frage und entkorkte stattdessen das Fläschchen.

„Gut! Ich trinke das, wenn du mir verrätst, was du von mir willst", schlug sie vor und versuchte, ihre Furcht zu unterdrücken. Er musterte sie nachdenklich und kam wohl zu dem Entschluss, dass sie es ernst meinte, denn er ließ sie los.

„Der Dunkle Lord will, dass du dich uns anschließt", sagte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme und beobachtete dabei ihre Reaktion. ‚_Perfekt'_, dachte sie sich, aber nach außen hin schien sie zu Tode erschreckt zu sein.

„A..aber was will er mit einer Muggelgeborenen wie mir?", stammelte sie und gab zu erkennen, dass der Gedanke allein sie zutiefst erschreckte. Snape seufzte und stand auf. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du bist die klügste Hexe aller Zeiten und außerdem zählst du zu den engsten Freunden von Harry Potter."

Hermine schien für einige Sekunden sprachlos zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie ihre Rolle am überzeugendsten darstellen sollte. Dann stand sie abrupt auf und schwankte leicht, als sie auf den Beinen stand. Snape hatte sich umgedreht und ihr Schwanken bemerkt. Bevor er jedoch näher kam, fing sie an zu schreien.

„ER MUSS KOMPLETT VERRÜCKT SEIN; WENN ER GLAUBT; ICH WÜRDE AUCH NUR IM ENTFERNTESTEN IN BETRACHT ZIEHEN; MICH EUCH HUENSÖHNEN ANZUSCHLIEßEN!"

Snape sah einen Moment lang richtiggehend geschockt aus. Dann erlangte er seine Fassung wieder, nahm seinen Zauberstab und belegte Hermine mit einem „Silencio". Dies machte sie jedoch nur noch wütender. Snape ging auf sie zu und packte sie an den Armen.

„Du wirst nicht in dieser Weise über den Dunklen Lord sprechen", fauchte er sie grimmig an. Auf Hermines Lippen erschien ein boshaftes Grinsen. Sie konnte nichts sagen, aber das war auch nicht notwendig. Ihre Augen erzählten ihm alles, was er wissen musste. ‚_Du hast nie wirklich zur guten Seite gehört, nicht wahr?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, das wars wieder für heute!_

_Was glaubt ihr? Ist Snape böse in dieser Story? Oder tarnt er sich nur? Wenn ja, was macht er dann so lange bei den Todessern? _

_Sagt eure Meinung!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Frohe Ostern wünsche ich allen Lesern der Story!**_

_**Und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei denen, die auch ihre Meinung zur Geschichte äußern!**_

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 27 – Ein Treffen mit dem Teufel**

Snape wollte ihr geraden in scharfem Ton antworten, als er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Arm verspürte. Hermine sah in sein Gesicht und wusste, was das bedeutete. ‚_Er verlangt nach mir!'_ Hermine schien bei der Vorstellung, was nun passieren würde, außer sich vor Angst zu sein. Die Furcht, die sie zu empfinden vorgab, war beeindruckend. Sie wich scheinbar so weit sie konnte vor Snape zurück.

„Nein, du kannst mich nicht dorthin schleppen! Ich werde nicht gehen!", heulte sie und rannte zur Tür. Hermine wusste, dass ihr Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, nutzlos war. Die Tür war verschlossen. Snape ging hinüber zu ihr und drehte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt zu sich herum.

„Wenn du nicht gehst, wird er dich töten." Seine ruhige Stimme spiegelte den Ernst der Situation wider. Hermines Augen zogen sich zusammen.

„Ich sterbe lieber, als das ich mich mit seinen Anhängern verbünde", fauchte sie ihn an. Snapes Züge verhärteten sich.

„Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen", flüsterte er ihr mit düsterer Miene zu. Ohne sie zu warnen, packte er sie und sie apparierten beide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine stolperte und wäre hingefallen, wenn Snape sie nicht gestützt hätte. Der Adrenalinstoß, den sie mit ihrer Wut auf ihn erhalten hatte, wich langsam und sie fühlte sich schlechter als jemals zuvor. Sie sah sich mühsam um und fand heraus, dass sie sich in der Halle eines herrschaftlichen Hauses befand. Die Einrichtung war wundervoll - mit Kronleuchtern und eleganten Möbeln. An den Wänden hingen die Portraits einiger Personen mit schwarzen Haaren und bleichen Gesichtern. Sie drehte sich fragend zu Snape um, der sie beobachtete, wie sie die Umgebung inspizierte.

„Das ist Snape Manor", sagte er nur und führte sie aus der Halle. Sie war zu erschöpft, um einen Streit anzufangen. Außerdem wusste sie, dass alle Streitereien sinnlos waren und so ließ sie es bleiben. Es verlief schließlich alles nach Plan. Aber jetzt kam der kniffligste Teil – den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich zu überzeugen. Snape blieb vor der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um. Er hatte ein Fläschchen in seiner Hand.

„Ich rate dir dringend, dies zu trinken. Ich nehme an, du willst in bester Verfassung sein, wenn du dem Dunklen Lord begegnest", sagte er und hielt ihr das Fläschchen hin. In Wahrheit wollte Hermine genau das, um ihre Rolle möglichst gut spielen zu können und nichts falsch zu machen. Sie tat so, als ob sie sich fügte und nahm das Fläschen zögernd aus seiner Hand. Snape beobachtete Hermine, wie sie den Inhalt des Fläschchens austrank und nickte zufrieden. Er sah angestrengt aus, als ob ihn etwas beunruhigte. Hermine scherte sich jedoch einen Dreck um seine Sorgen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt viel besser und gab ihm das leere Fläschchen zurück. Um ihre Kraft nicht an ihn zu verschwenden, vermied sie jedes weitere Gespräch mit ihm. Er schluckte ziemlich nervös und klopfte an die Tür. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Hermine und Snape sahen sich dem grinsenden Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy und dem jämmerlichen Anblick von Peter Pattigrew gegenüber. Hermines Augen verengten sich, als sie die Gestalt dieses Feiglings wahrnahm. ‚_Noch ein Verräter!'_, dachte sie, doch ihre Überlegungen wurden von einer kalten Stimme unterbrochen.

„Treten Sie näher, Miss Granger."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah, dass auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers drei weitere Personen saßen. Einer davon war Draco Malfoy, der das gleiche höhnische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte wie sein Vater und sie abschätzend musterte. Das nächste Gesicht überraschte sie – Blaise Zabini. Er war italienischstämmig mit schokoladenbraunem Haar und Augen und einer leicht gebräunten Haut. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos wie immer. Er war in der Schule immer so zurückhaltend gewesen, dass Hermine ihn nie unter den Todessern vermutet hätte.

Die dritte Person war Voldemort selbst. Sie wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als sie in sein verrottetes Gesicht blickte und sie fühlte, wie Furcht von ihr Besitz ergriff. Hermine war schon sehr nervös wegen des Treffens an sich, aber Voldemort direkt gegenüber zu treten, war noch viel schlimmer. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich Snapes Hand um ihren Arm legte. Er schob sie vorwärts, dem Dunklen Lord entgegen.

„Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen, Miss Granger. Oh nein, ich vergaß, es heißt Mrs. Snape, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und sah dabei in Hermines schokoladenfarbene Augäpfel. Hermine schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und spürte, wie stattdessen Wut in ihr hochkam. Das war also der Mann, der so viele Unschuldige getötet hatte und er war der Grund, warum die Leute sie dafür hassten, weil sie ein „Schlammblut" war.

„Es muss wohl ein Vergnügen sein, ein weiteres Schlammblut zu treffen, nicht wahr, Tom? Sie haben bestimmt seit Ewigkeiten niemanden mehr von ihrer Art gesehen?", fragte Hermine und grinste hämisch über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Alle im Zimmer Anwesenden sahen sie total schockiert an. ‚_Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?'_ Voldemort stand auf und trat ihr gegenüber. Er war einen Kopf größer als sie.

„Crucio"; warf er ihr entgegen und bevor sie sich versah, lag sie am Boden und wand sich unter größten Schmerzen. Aber sie konnte ihr Schreien unterdrücken. Snape schloss die Augen, um ihren sich windenden Körper nicht länger ansehen zu müssen und war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nichts tun konnte. Aber was er auch tun würde, es würde ihre Situation nur noch verschlimmern. Voldemort würde sie finden, egal, wo sie hinging. So war es immer. Als der Fluch von ihr genommen wurde, hob Hermine langsam ihren Kopf und sah Voldemort an. In ihren Augen flackerte Wut auf.

„Du bist sehr amüsant, Hermine, aber ich schlage vor, du unterlässt solche Bemerkungen wie eben oder deine amüsanten Kommentare erfreuen künftig niemanden mehr. Lass dir das eine Warnung sein", flüsterte er ihr zu und sah sie dabei drohend an. Hermine erkannte, dass jede weitere Form von Ärger ihren Plan in Gefahr bringen würde und war ruhig.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", sagte Voldemort. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und betrachtete Hermines zitternden Körper. ‚_Sie ist widerstandsfähig, das muss man ihr lassen. Sie ist außerordentlich nützlich für unsere Gemeinschaft.'_

„Schließ dich uns an", sagte er kurz angebunden. Hermine sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Verzeihung, Sie wollen, dass ich mich jemandem anschließe, der mich und meine Abstammung abgrundtief hasst und der so viele Unschuldige getötet hat?", fragte sie ungläubig. Voldemort fixierte amüsiert einen unbestimmten Punkt.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du den Anführer des Goldenen Trios - Harry Potter - nicht erwähnt hast. Voldemort beobachtete Hermine nun sehr genau, um ihre Reaktionen festzustellen. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens sah Hermine plötzlich wütend aus.

„Ich habe ihn nicht erwähnt, weil es mir vollkommen gleichgültig ist, was mit diesem Arschloch passiert", fauchte sie ihn giftig an. Plötzlich war jeder im Zimmer neugierig.

„Oh, und warum das?", fragte Voldemort ebenfalls neugierig. Während sie sich weigerte, etwas dazu zu sagen, legte Voldemort einen Wahrheitszauber über sie. Glücklicherweise kannte Hermine den Gegenzauber und konnte entgegen ihrer Überzeugung alles behaupten, während sie vermeintlich dem Zauber unterlag. Und genau das tat sie.

„Ich habe die letzten beiden Jahre nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Er dachte, ich stecke mit Snape unter einer Decke und er hat deshalb alle Verbindungen zu mir abgebrochen."

Voldemort nahm den Zauber von ihr, sichtlich erfreut von dem Ergebnis. Er wusste, dass er diese Tatsache zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.

„Nun, Mrs. Snape, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht Rache an ihm nehmen? Haben Sie sich nie vorgestellt, dass sie ihn genau so verletzen würden wie er sie verletzt hat?" Voldemorts Stimme klang sanft, als er diese Frage stellte. Hermine tat so, als ob sie über diese Frage nachdenken würde. Voldemort lächelte währenddessen spöttisch. Er war sichtbar erfreut, dass er ihren Widerstand besiegt hatte. „Nun, meine Liebe, wir können Ihnen helfen."

Er kniete sich vor sie hin und strich ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Schließ dich uns an, meine Liebe und ich will dir alle Rache ermöglichen. Nicht nur gegen Harry Potter, sondern auch gegen das Ministerium, das dich aus der Zauberwelt verbannt hat. Gegen jeden, der dich schlecht behandelt hat."

Hermine sah in seine Augen, Entschlossenheit machte sich breit in ihrem Gesicht. ‚_Bitte, Merlin, lass diesen Plan funktionieren!'_

„Ich tue es."


	28. Chapter 28

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 28 – Enthüllungen**

Voldemort lächelte selbstgefällig und offensichtlich erfreut.

„Natürlich wirst du das, meine Liebe", sagte er sanft. Dann sah er in ihre Augen und Hermine spürte ein Pricken in ihrem Kopf, als er in ihre Gedanken eindrang. Sie verdrängte alle Gedanken, die sie vor ihm verbergen wollte und ließ nur die Vorstellungen und Empfindungen, die für den Plan nützlich waren, erkennen.

_Ihre Gefühle gegenüber dem Ministerium: Widerwillen, Hass und Wut._

_Sie selbst in der Bibliothek: ihre Augen wanderten wehmütig hinüber zu einigen Büchern über die Dunklen Künste._

_Ihr Aufschrei gegenüber Harry: „ICH HASSE DICH!"_

Voldemort zog sich zurück. Er war zufrieden mit dem, was er gesehen hatte.

„Willkommen auf der Dunklen Seite, Mrs. Snape"; sagte er mit demselben selbstgefälligen Lächeln. Hermine lächelte zurück und obwohl ihr Lächeln nur angedeutet war, konnte es mit dem Voldemorts an Selbstgefälligkeit wohl konkurrieren. Blaise verfolgte die Dinge, die sich ereigneten mit Gleichmut, Draco mit Freude und Peter zappelte wie üblich herum. Lucius Malfoy hingegen hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er zu Hermine hinüberging und seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick; dann ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich von Lucius aufhelfen. Er zog sie so dicht an sich heran, dass seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührten.

„In der Tat, herzlich willkommen, Hermine", flüsterte er heiser. Hermine entwand sich seinem Griff. Sie sah, dass Snape sie von einer Ecke des Zimmers beobachtete und lächelte Lucius verführerisch an.

„Lucius, mein Lieber, es ist ein Vergnügen, mit einem vertrauten Todesser zu flirten. Aber was würde deine Frau dazu sagen?", fragte sie und lächelte schadenfroh, als sie Lucius überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

Als sie sich Snape zuwandte, bemerkte sie, dass er sie mit leichtem Befremden musterte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch schnell wieder undurchdringlich und auch seine Augen verrieten keine Anzeichen von Misstrauen. ‚_Was hat sie vor?'_

Voldemort wandte sich den um sich versammelten und von ihm am meisten geschätzten Todessern zu.

„Wir haben eine neue Todesserin unter uns: Mrs. Snape. Die Aufnahmezeremonie wird heute Nacht stattfinden, wenn alle Todesser versammelt sind. Bis dahin, wird sie bei dir in Snape Manor sein, Severus. nehme ich an?"

Snape nickte zur Bestätigung. Hermine jedoch war, in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks, angepisst. Sie äußerte nichts, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit fertig würde, mit dem Mann zu leben, der ihr Leben ruiniert hatte. Aber sie schluckte ihren Stolz herunter. Wenn sie wollte, dass der Plan funktionierte, musste sie tun, was Voldemort verlangte.

„Gut, dann bis heute Abend!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie sprachen kein Wort bis sie Snape Manor erreichten. Dann drehte sich Snape zu Hermine um.

„Womit zum Teufel, glaubst du zu spielen?", fauchte er sie an und packte sie am Arm.

„Was meinst du, Snape?", fragte sie. Sie benutzte absichtlich seinen Nachnamen, um ihn zu reizen. Und es funktionierte.

„Du wirst dich mir gegenüber respektvoll verhalten!", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Doch das brachte Hermines Wut zum Überlaufen.

„Respekt? Du willst, dass ich dich mit Respekt behandle? Warum, zum Teufel, sollte ich das tun? Du hast nicht das Geringste getan, um meinen Respekt zu verdienen, oder? Es sei denn, du nennst den Verrat an mir und die Tatsache, der Grund für meine Vernichtung zu sein, respektvoll!", schrie sie ihn wütend an. Sie entwand sich seinem Griff, während er sie schockiert anstarrte. Dann lief sie davon, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten oder sie auch nur hören zu wollen.

Snape starrte ihr nach, als ihm nach und nach die ungeschminkte Wahrheit in ihren Worten bewusst wurde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten für Sie, Master M...Malfoy", stammelte Peter Pettigrew. Er kniete vor Lucius, der lässig in seinem Sessel mit einem Becher voll Feuerwhisky saß.

„Neuigkeiten über wen, Pettigrew?", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme. Die Ungeduld war ihm anzusehen. Er dachte an Hermine und ein leichtes genießerisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Es geht um M…Mrs. Snape."

Lucius wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit mit plötzlichem Interesse der jämmerlichen Gestalt vor ihm zu, als dieser den Namen der wundervollen Frau nannte, die durch Lucius Träume geisterte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er neugierig.

„Es sieht so aus, dass s…sie ein Kind hat, M…Master, einen Sohn."

Lucius war sprachlos. ‚_Ein Kind?'_

„Wessen Kind?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang noch immer schockiert.

„D…das weiß ich nicht, Master."

Lucius lehnte sich mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen zurück. Es ließ sich eine Menge anfangen mit diesem Wissen und dieses Wissen konnte Hermine veranlassen, eine Menge zu tun.

‚_Hermine, Liebes. Du spielst jetzt mit dem Feuer.'_


	29. Chapter 29

_Seid ihr eigentlich noch an der Story interessiert? Wenn nicht, kann ich ja die Übersetzung bleiben lassen. Für das letzte Kapitel gab es nur ein review (vielen Dank, liebe Eule20). Das Original hat jetzt 36 Kapitel. Überlegt es euch und teilt es mir mit!_

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 29 – Malfoy Manor I**

Hermine hatte ihr Zimmer nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Snape nicht mehr verlassen und sie verschwendete ihre Zeit auch nicht mit eigenen Problemen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, nahm die Feder zur Hand und schrieb folgende Worte:

‚_Aufnahmezeremonie heute Nacht.'_

Sie befestigte das Blatt an dem Fuß einer Eule, die genau herausgefunden hatte, wo sie sich befand.

„Bring es zu Remus", flüsterte Hermine und beobachtete, wie der Vogel sich entfernte. Sie lehnte sich eine Zeitlang an den Fensterrahmen und dachte über alles, was in ihrem Leben passiert war, nach. Sie hatte niemals erwartet, einen Sohn von Snape zu bekommen oder Mitglied bei den Todessern zu werden. Ihre Gedankengänge wurden jedoch von einem leisen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein."

Hermine musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Snape kam zu ihr herüber und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls in die Ferne. Schweigend verharrten sie dort. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie unbeweglich dagestanden waren, brach Snape das Schweigen.

„Du bereitest dich jetzt besser auf die Zeremonie vor. Winky bringt dir dein Kleid und die Robe."

Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine betrachtete sich in dem großen Spiegel und sah in ihm den Inbegriff der Schönheit reflektiert. Sie trug ein knöchellanges, schwarzes Seidenkleid mit einem Schlitz, der direkt über dem Knie begann. Ihre Schultern und Arme waren nackt und über ihre Brust zog sich eine aufwendige Stickerei. Darüber trug sie eine schwarze Robe, deren Ärmel lose über ihre Handgelenke hingen und mit derselben Stickerei wie das Kleid versehen waren. Hermines Haar war eingelegt und fiel in weichen Locken über ihren Rücken. Ihr Make-up bestand aus Eyeliner, Mascara mit passendem grauem Lidschatten sowie perfekt abgestimmtem Lippenstift und einem Hauch von Lipgloss als Finish. Alles in Allem wirkte sie perfekt, einschließlich des passenden Schmucks und den hohen schwarzen Schuhen. Sie wirkte, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte – dunkel.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie wusste genau, was sie zu tun hatte. ‚_Für alle anderen Muggelgeborenen auf der Welt. Und für meinen Sohn.'_. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Snape, der sie einen außerordentlich überraschten Snape Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah.

‚_Sie sieht wow. Ich war noch nie sprachlos, aber …WOW.'_ Er seufzte und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu erringen.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte er höflich mit förmlicher Stimme. Er trug wie immer schwarze Roben, aber diesmal aus allerfeinstem Material. Sie nickte kurz und starrte ihn überrascht an, als er ihr den Arm bot.

„So sehr du mich auch hasst: es würde doch besser aussehen, wenn wir als…Ehemann und Ehefrau dort ankommen". Er zögerte bei dem Wort _Ehemann_. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu und nahm den angebotenen Arm. Sie wollte ihm das Leben nicht gerade leicht machen, aber sie hatte entschieden, so zu tun, als ob er nicht existierte. Sie war nicht länger wütend auf ihn, aber sie hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, das zwischen ihnen gar nichts mehr war. Keine Liebe, kein Hass. Einfach nichts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie erreichten den Ort der Aufnahmezeremonie: Malfoy Manor. Hermine sah Snape fragend an, als sie vor den großen Toren von Malfoy Manor ankamen.

„Lucius ist die rechte Hand von Voldemort. Weil er der wichtigste unter den Todessern ist, finden alle Aufnahmezeremonien sowie alle anderen Treffen in Zukunft in Malfoy Manor statt.", erklärte er ihr. Nachdem Snape ihre Namen genannt hatte, öffneten sich die Tore. Die Türen des Hauses wurden von Narcissa Malfoy höchstpersönlich geöffnet.

„Oh, Severus", flötete sie mit überströmender Herzlichkeit und küsste Snape auf beide Wangen. In der Tat wirkte alles an Narcissa künstlich. Ihre Kleidung war überaus zurückhaltend, hochgeschlossen und in einem diskreten Blauton gehalten. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten wie aus purem Eis gemeißelt und sie zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Sie wandte sich Hermine zu und ihre Gesichtszüge schienen noch eisiger als sonst zu werden.

„Mrs. Snape, nehme ich an?", sagte sie mit deutlich erkennbarem Widerwillen und reichte ihr nicht einmal die Hand zu Begrüßung. Dann ließ sie die beiden eintreten. Die Einrichtung von Malfoy Manor war noch prächtiger als die in Snape Manor. Die Beleuchtung der Halle durch die großen Kristalllüster war überwältigend. Viele Leute in festlicher Kleidung waren anwesend, so dass man meinen konnte, sie gingen zu einem Ball. Hermine sah Lucius die große, gewundene Treppe herunterkommen. Er trug eine sehr vornehme schwarze Robe mit hohem Kragen und war damit auf noch unverschämtere Weise attraktiv als sonst. Er blickte Snape kurz an, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte. Seine Augen weiteten sich bewundernd beim Anblick ihrer Schönheit und er lächelte leicht spöttisch, als er zu ihnen hinunterging. Snape bemerkte Lucius Reaktion bei Hermines Anblick und er unterdrückte ein Knurren.

„Severus", sagte er und schüttelte Snapes Hand. Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Und Mrs. Snape", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme, küsste ihre Hand und hielt sie länger als erforderlich fest. „Welche Freude."

Hermine entzog ihm ziemlich energisch ihre Hand. Lucius lächelte wiederum spöttisch, während Snape seine Genugtuung darüber hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene verbarg.

„Mal sehen, was der Abend so bietet", sagte Lucius in Hermines Richtung.

‚_Heute Nacht werde ich mich mit dir amüsieren, Hermine.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 30 – Aufnahmezeremonie und Folgen**

Hermines und Lucius Augen trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. In Hermines Augen war Misstrauen zu erkennen, während Lucius Blick ein bösartiges Grinsen widerspiegelte. Snape musterte Lucius argwöhnisch. ‚_Er brütet doch etwas aus. Aber was?'_ Bevor jemand etwas äußern konnte, breitete sich Stille in der Halle aus. Voldemort begann, die Treppe herunterzusteigen. Jeder verbeugte sich tief und Hermine tat dasselbe.

„Erhebt euch, meine Kinder", sagte Voldemort. Seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum, während sich alle langsam erhoben. „Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir uns hier versammelt, um ein neues Mitglied in unseren Reihen aufzunehmen – jemanden, der sehr wertvoll für unsere weiteren Pläne sein wird – Mrs. Hermine Snape."

Auf diese Ankündigung folgte eine geschockte Stille, in der die Anwesenden diese neue Offenbarung verarbeiteten. Snapes Frau – die nach Askaban geschickt und aus der Magischen Welt verbannt wurde? Die ganze Zeit über hatten sich die Todesser an der Tatsache ergötzt, dass das Schlammblut ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde – und was machte sie nun ausgerechnet hier?

„Kommen Sie her, Mrs. Snape."

Jeder beobachtete sie, wie sie quer durch den Raum auf Voldemort zuging. Niemand getraute sich dem Willen des Dunklen Lords zu widersprechen, aber viele waren dennoch wütend. Ein Schlammblut? Harry Potters beste Freundin? Hermine stand vor Voldemort und verbeugte sich, um ihm ihren Respekt zu erweisen. In Wirklichkeit versuchte sie den Ekel über das, was nun geschehen würde, zu verbergen.

„Erhebe dich, Hermine."

Hermine stand auf. Sie wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Sie würde jenes Mal erhalten, das alle verachteten und doch jeder fürchtete. Das Dunkle Mal. Sie streckte ihren linken Arm aus und schaffte es, ihre Furcht zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich spürte sie ein scharfes, brennendes Gefühl auf ihrem Unterarm. Voldemort fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber, aber Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen. Als es vollbracht war, lachte Voldemort leicht in sich hinein.

„Nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch tapfer. Äußerst bewundernswert, Mrs. Snape. Wir können nur hoffen, dass dies kein alberner Gryffindor-Mut war, denn nun sind Sie eine Slytherin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape beobachtete alles mit wachsamen Augen. Eigentlich sollte er glücklich darüber sein, dass Hermine auf seiner Seite war, aber das war er nicht. Sie sollte gar nicht hier sein – sie mochte vielleicht nicht gänzlich unschuldig sein, aber sie war noch lange nicht in der Lage, sich den Gräueltaten, die die Todesser verübten, zu stellen. Die ihr noch verbliebene Unschuld würde verschwinden. Die Hermine, die er liebte, würde sterben und etwas anderes, sehr Schlimmes würde an ihre Stelle treten. ‚_Ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen.'_ Ähnliche Gedanken gingen einer dunklen, italienisch anmutenden Gestalt, die in einer Ecke des Saals - gleich neben dem dreckig grinsenden Draco - stand, durch den Kopf. ‚_Sie gehört nicht hier her.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine nahm ein Glas Rotwein von einem Tablett und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. ‚_Es ist getan, nichts kann es rückgängig machen.'_

„Vorsicht, Mrs. Snape, Sie wollen doch nicht betrunken werden, oder?" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr in gedehntem Tonfall und voller Belustigung. Hermine musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen. Sie wusste, wer es war. Doch dann sah sie, dass Snape sie von einer Ecke des Saales aus beobachtete und sie entschied sich, ihr Spiel zu spielen. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte Lucius verführerisch an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das meine Absicht ist, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie und hob viel sagend eine Augenbraue. Dabei registrierte sie, wie Snape angesichts ihres Verhaltens die Zähne zusammenbiss. ‚_Gut.'_ Lucius schien sich noch mehr zu amüsieren und grinste angesichts ihrer Vorstellung.

„Gut, ich will nicht, dass Sie sich betrinken, denn ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Etwas _Wichtiges_", fügte Lucius hinzu und beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion. Hermine erstarrte innerlich. ‚_Sollte er herausgefunden haben, dass sie im Orden des Phönix war?' _Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln, das keine ihrer Ängste verriet.

„Wichtig? Nun, was kann das sein? Falls Sie beabsichtigen, mir einen Antrag zu machen – meine Antwort lautet nein", sagte sie mit dem Versuch zu scherzen. Lucius gluckste und nahm ihren Arm. Hermine erstarrte bei seiner Berührung, aber aufgrund der Rolle, die sie zu spielen hatte, gab sie sich entspannt.

„Lassen Sie uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ….ungestört sind", schlug er vor. Dann nahm er ihren Arm und führte sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Also wirklich, ich sollte nicht…", begann sie mit beginnender Panik, doch Lucius führte seine Lippen ganz nah an ihr Ohr.

„Doch, meine Liebe, du kommst jetzt mit und wir werden ein langes Gespräch über _Alex _führen", sagte er und grinste höhnisch, als er ihre betroffene Miene registrierte. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie begann zu zittern und ließ sich von Lucius wegbringen. ‚_Wie konnte er das herausgefunden haben?' Sie haben mir doch versprochen, dass niemand es herausfinden konnte!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape hatte ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerkt, da er Voldemort auf den Balkon des Herrschaftshauses begleitet hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du ein Auge auf deine Frau hast, Severus. Sie wirkt vertrauenswürdig, aber wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Alles hängt von ihr ab."

„Ja, My Lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es gab trotzdem ein paar dunkle Augen, die Hermine sehr genau beobachteten. Er bemerkte ihre geschockte Reaktion auf das, was Lucius zu ihr sagte. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner und folgte den beiden die Treppe hinauf. Dabei legte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich und folgte ihnen in das Zimmer, das sie betreten hatten.


	31. Chapter 31

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 31 – Pakt mit dem Teufel**

Blaise beobachtete, wie Lucius Hermine zum Sofa führte und wie sie besiegt darauf niedersank. Lucius grinste hämisch, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, ging zur Bar hinüber und füllte zwei Gläser mit Rotwein.

„Also schön, meine Liebe. Du hast dich in eine ganz schön heikle Lage gebracht, nicht wahr?", meinte er in sanftem Ton. Dann stellte er die Flasche zurück in die Bar, nahm die beiden Gläser und trug sie zum Sofa hinüber. Ein Glas drückte er in eine von Hermines unruhigen, zitternden Händen. Dann setzte er sich neben sie, legte seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas, offensichtlich amüsiert. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn, legte seine Finger unter Hermines Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum. Hermines Augen waren tränenerfüllt und ihr Gesicht totenblass.

„Ich möchte jetzt Antworten auf ein paar Fragen. Wer ist der Vater deines Sohnes?", fragte Lucius. Blaises Augen weiteten sich überrascht. _Sie hat einen Sohn? Aber sie ist doch in meinem Alter! _Hermine schluckte und drehte den Kopf weg von Lucius, ohne zu antworten. Dies beeindruckte Lucius jedoch nicht in keiner Weise. Er ergriff lediglich ihr Kinn mit mehr Nachdruck und drehte ihr Gesicht wiederum zu sich. Eine einzelne Träne lief an Hermines Wange hinunter und Lucius küsste sie sanft weg.

„In Wirklichkeit", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, „will ich es gar nicht wissen. Ich will nur wissen, ob du dieses kleine – äh - Detail geheim halten willst. Und wenn das so ist, was ich vermute, da du es vermieden hast, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, dann benötigen wir eine kleine Abmachung."

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte.

„Werde meine Geliebte, Hermine. Unterwirf dich mir."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie sah Lucius ungläubig an. Blaise rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie stand auf und ließ das Glas, das sie in der Hand hielt, fallen.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", schrie sie. Lucius stand langsam auf und beugte sich über sie.

„Es kann schon sein, dass ich verrückt bin, weil ich ein Schlammblut haben will. Was zum Teufel ist an dir so Besonderes, das mich die ganze Zeit an dich denken lässt? Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich verrückt bin, aber du bist die diejenige, die mich so weit gebracht hat", sagte er. Seine stahlgrauen Augen waren nun erfüllt mit Wut und Begierde. Hermine sah ihn an wie einen Irren.

„Keine Höllenqual wird mich dazu bringen, Sie zu berühren", fauchte Hermine ihn an, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. Aber anstatt ärgerlich auszusehen, sah Lucius lediglich amüsiert drein.

„Nicht einmal, um der Sicherheit deines Sohnes willen?", fragte er grinsend, während sie abrupt stehen blieb. „Ja, Hermine, ich habe ihn."

Hermine fuhr herum und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Sie lügen", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme klang leise und unsicher. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wirklich?", sagte er und fing an, seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren. „Wenn du wirklich dieses Risiko auf dich nehmen willst…." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah sie nur an. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte Hermine:

„Beweisen Sie es. Beweisen Sie, dass Sie ihn haben." Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Lucius seufzte und nahm etwas aus seiner Tasche, das aussah wie-

„Sein Pullover!", rief sie schmerzerfüllt. Sie rannte los und riss ihn aus Lucius Händen. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn gestrickt und es war ein ‚A' in der Mitte und daneben ein Teddybär. Hermine sah wuterfüllt zu Lucius auf. Sie hob ihren Arm, um ihn zu schlagen, doch er hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Wie können Sie wagen! Wehe, wenn Sie es wagen, ihn anzufassen…", schrie sie und versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden.

„Nun, Hermine, ich denke, du bist nicht in der Lage, mir zu drohen. Aber was meinst du, haben wir jetzt eine Abmachung?"

Hermine war geschlagen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Ja."

Lucius grinste triumphierend. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ja", schluchzte sie und diesmal liefen die Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen herunter. Lucius hatte ihre Schwachstelle entdeckt und nutzte sie gnadenlos aus. Und er hatte gewonnen. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille hinab und er zwang ihre Lippen hart in einen besitzergreifenden Kuss.

„Gut. Wir haben eine Abmachung. Aber jetzt müssen wir wieder hinuntergehen, sonst schöpfen dein Mann oder meine Frau womöglich Verdacht", sagte Lucius und wischte Hermines Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. „Das Badezimmer ist dort drüben, meine Liebe. Mach dich frisch und komme dann herunter. Aber warte noch 10 Minuten, damit es nicht verdächtig wirkt." Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, fuhr sie ihn an.

„Bitte, wir haben eine Abmachung. Lassen Sie ihn jetzt gehen!"

Lucius drehte sich um. Er sah amüsiert aus. „Du magst wunderschön und unschuldig aussehen, aber ich weiß, dass du tief in dir drin genau so verschlagen und falsch bist wie ein Slytherin. Du bekommst ihn nicht, bevor wir unsere Abmachung - erfüllt - haben."

Mit rauschenden Roben verließ er sie. Sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte, sank Hermine auf die Knie und schluchzte, davon ausgehend, dass sie allein war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise löste seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und betrachtete die schluchzende Frau, die nichts um sie herum wahrnahm.

„Gibst du wirklich so leicht auf?", fragte er.

Hermine fuhr beim Klang seiner Stimme überrascht auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich.

„Was tust du…?"

„Du lässt es zu, dass er dich ausnutzt, ohne dich zu wehren? Was ist mit dem Gryffindor-Mut und dem Drang zur Herausforderung von Feinden passiert?", spöttelte er und erntete damit einen überraschten Blick von Hermine.

„Du, …du hast es mit angehört?"

Blaise grinste zustimmend, verdrehte aber angesichts ihres beunruhigten Gesichtsausdrucks die Augen.

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Und weit mehr als das - ich bin bereit, dir zu helfen", sagte Blaise. Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Warum würdest du mir helfen?", fragte sie. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht daran glaubte, dass er so etwas ohne Hintergedanken tun würde. Doch seine Augen wurden hart und Wut und Schmerz waren in ihnen zu erkennen.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Bastard dir das Gleiche antut wie meiner Schwester."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zehn Minuten später versuchte eine schockierte Hermine die Informationen, die sie erhalten hatte, zu verarbeiten. Sie beobachtete Blaise, wie er ins Feuer starrte. Seine Augen glühten vor Wut und Schmerz. _Er hat so viel mitgemacht. _Lucius hatte seine Schwester vor seinen Augen geschlagen und vergewaltigt, um ihn zu zwingen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Seine Eltern hatten das erlaubt, denn sie war eine Schande für die Zabinis – sie liebte einen Muggel. Blaise hatte sich geschworen, sich den Todessern nur deshalb anzuschließen, um sich an Lucius und dem Rest der Bande zu rächen.

Blaise richtete sich auf und wandte sich Hermine zu. Seine Augen nahmen einen weichen Ausdruck an, als er sie betrachtete. Sie sah seiner Schwester so ähnlich mit ihren braunen Haaren und den warmen, schokoladenfarbenen Augen. Er würde ihr helfen, selbst wenn er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste. Er würde ihr helfen und sie würde ihm im Gegenzug dabei unterstützen, um Rache an Lucius zu nehmen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?", fragte sie, da sie wusste, wie riskant es war. Er betrachtete sie und nickte.

„Ich werde dich und dein Kind beschützen, egal, was es kostet."


	32. Chapter 32

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 32 – Enthüllte Geheimnisse**

Als Snape schließlich seine Unterredung mit Voldemort und Pettigrew beendet hatte, sah er mit Erleichterung, dass Hermine mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand neben Blaise stand. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und hörte dabei einen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mit an.

„Wie alt ist er denn?", fragte Blaise gerade.

„Zwei Jahre", erwiderte Hermine mit liebevoller Stimme. „Aber er meint immer, er sei schon viel älter." Die beiden lachten und Blaise sah in Hermines Augen.

„Es wird ihm nichts zustoßen", sagte Blaise sanft. Hermine seufzte und nickte. Sie dachte daran, dass Blaise ihr versprochen hatte bis zum Ende der Party zu warten (bis alle Gäste gegangen waren). Erst dann würde er versuchen, mit jemandem aus dem Orden in Verbindung zu treten, um herauszufinden, ob Alex tatsächlich entführt worden war oder nicht. Hermine musste sich bis dahin ganz normal verhalten, auch wenn es ihr noch so schwer fiel. Blaise bemerkte, dass Snape sich ihnen näherte. Vielmehr hatte Snape den beiden gestattet, ihn zu bemerken.

„Hallo, Professor", sagte Blaise und Snape nickte ihm als Antwort zu.

„So, wem wird nichts zustoßen?", fragte Snape und sah Hermine durchbohrend an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich. Hermine erstarrte und schluckte, aber ihre Miene bleib neutral.

„Ginny Weasleys Sohn. Es ging ihm nicht gut, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihr sprach", sagte sie und versuchte, wahrheitsgemäß zu klingen. Snape zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und, entschied aber, sich nicht mehr zu dem Thema zu äußern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine und Snape waren die letzten, die Malfoy Manor verließen. Narcissas Lächeln gefror abermals, als sie Hermine ansah.

„Leben Sie wohl, Mrs Snape", sagte sie. Ihr Ton verriet ihre unterdrückte Wut. Hermine runzelte leicht verwundert die Stirn. Sie fragte sich, aus welchem Grund sie der Anlass für so viel Ärger war. Lucius nahm Hermines Hand in seine und seine stahlgrauen Augen leuchteten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Snape. Ich hoffe, Sie bald wieder zu sehen", meinte er und küsste ihre Hand mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Hermines Augen blitzten und sie entzog ihm wiederum ihre Hand. Dabei hörte sie, wie er amüsiert in sich hineinlachte. Snape beobachtete argwöhnisch die Änderung ihres Benehmens. ‚_Irgend etwas geht vor und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sobald sie Snapes Herrensitz erreichten, wollte Hermine schnellstens in ihr Zimmer flüchten. Snapes tiefe Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Das Abendessen wird in Kürze serviert."

Hermine drehte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu ihm um.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Halle. Snape seufzte, ging zu seiner Hausbar und nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhisky heraus, bevor er sich auf einem Sofa niederließ. Hermine weigerte sich sogar, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er wusste genau, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein, nahm einen Schluck und seine Augen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. ‚_Was verbirgt sie vor mir?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Währenddessen kramte Hermine in ihrem Schreibtisch herum und suchte Papier und eine Feder. Als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, kritzelte sie eine Notiz:

**Remus,**

**Wir treffen uns in der Heulenden Hütte – so bald wie möglich.**

**H.G.**

Dann öffnete sie das Fenster und sah, dass ihre Eule davor saß und sich das Gefieder putzte. Hermine lächelte und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

„Du findest mich überall", meinte sie liebevoll. Dann befestigte sie den Brief am Fuß der Eule und sah ihr zu, wie sie am Horizont verschwand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eine Eule tauchte plötzlich vor Snape auf. Eine Eule, die nicht ihm gehörte. Er nahm befriedigt zur Kenntnis, dass seine Schutzzauber gewirkt hatten. Keine Eule konnte seinen Grund und Boden verlassen, ohne dass er den Brief, den sie trug, gesehen hatte. Ale er den Brief gelesen hatte, furchte er die Stirn. ‚_Was konnte Hermine ausgerechnet von Lupin wollen? Ich dachte, sie hasst sie alle…..ganz zu schweigen von Weasley. Und sie behauptete auch vor dem Dunklen Lord, das sie sie alle hasst und Rache will.'_ Snape ließ den Brief sinken. Er war vollkommen verwirrt.

‚_Heute Nacht finde ich heraus, was sie vor uns verbirgt.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine hatte sich schleunigst davongestohlen, als Winky ihr versichert hatte, dass Snape noch immer in seinem Wohnzimmer war. Sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich herum, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen. Als sie die Heulende Hütte erreichte, öffnete sie die quietschende Tür und schlüpfte hinein (nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete). Es war noch niemand da. Hermine rieb ihre Arme, um sich warm zu halten und schloss erwartungsvoll ihre Augen. Als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, schrie sie fast auf. Sie war erleichtert, als sie in Lupins Gesicht sah.

„Remus!", rief sie und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Lupin erstarrte leicht. Sie wich zurück, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Sein sonstiges schiefes Grinsen fehlte. Hermine schluckte, als sie seine Miene erblickte und hoffte, dass er nicht wegen Alex Verschwinden so ernst dreinsah.

„Remus, wo ist Alex?", fragte sie und packte verzweifelt seine Arme.

„Alex?", sagte Lupin und runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ja, Alex! Kennst du meinen Sohn? Er ist ungefähr so groß!", antwortete sie in sarkastischem Ton. Dabei schlug ihr Herz vor Aufregung immer schneller. _Reagierte er so merkwürdig, weil er sie nicht wissen lassen wollte, was passiert war?' _Lupins Gesicht war zur Maske erstarrt, als er das Wort ‚Sohn' wiederholte. Dieser Schock ging langsam in Wut über und er packte Hermines Arme.

„Wessen Sohn?", fauchte er grimmig. Hermine sah ihn überrascht und verwirrt an. Dann entwand sie sich seinem Griff.

„Bei Merlin, Remus! Was soll das? Falls ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, erzähle es mir bitte!" Hermine schrie nun fast. Sie war zu verstört, um sein merkwürdiges Benehmen zu registrieren. Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen und rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Malfoy sagte, dass er Alex hat! Er sagte, wenn ich Alex lebend und gesund wiederhaben will und wenn Snape nicht erfahren soll, dass er sein Sohn ist, dann muss ich….."Hermine war unfähig, fortzufahren. Ihre Augen waren so voller Tränen, das sie den wie vom Donner gerührten Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht nicht bemerkte. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und trocknete ihre Tränen. Dann wollte sie sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffen, indem sie Lupin anschrie, warum er sein Versprechen nicht eingehalten und auf Alex aufgepasst hatte. Sie fuhr herum und blickte ihn an.

„Wie konntest du nur…" Sie hielt jäh inne. Anstelle eines Paares warmer haselnussbrauner Augen starrten sie ein Paar kalter schwarzer, offensichtlich geschockter Augen an.


	33. Chapter 33

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Hallo Leute, es geht mal wieder weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich noch nicht ganz vergessen. Mit dem Kapitel hier habe ich noch 4 Stück zu übersetzen. Die Geschichte ist dann aber noch nicht zu Ende. Ich hoffe sehr, die Autorin macht weiter._

_Vielleicht kramt die eine oder andere von euch ihre Englischkenntnisse zusammen und mailt ihr mal zwecks Aufmunterung zum Weitermachen aus dem fernen Germany!. _

**Kapitel 33 – Entdeckungen**

Hermine verschlug es den Atem, als sie in Snapes Augen blickte. ‚_Das war der Grund, weshalb er sich so seltsam benahm…Vielsaft-Trank!' _Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Schock. Verletztheit. Wut. Er war zur Salzsäule erstarrt – zum Glück für Hermine, da er aussah, er wollte er sie gleich ermorden. Hunderte Fragen lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Er wusste zum Teufel nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Zunächst bedeckte er seine Augen mit den Händen und holte tief Luft.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte er mit leicht gebrochener Stimme. Hermine schluckte und zitterte leicht bei dem Versuch, ihre Fassung und ihre Stimme wieder zu finden.

„ANTWORTE MIR!", schrie er außer sich. Hermine nickte schnell.

„J..ja…"

Snape stürmte auf sie zu und packte sie an den Oberarmen. Seine Augen glänzten vor unterdrückten Tränen und zeigten die sengend heißen Gefühle, die ihn durchdrangen.

„WARUM ZUM TEUFEL; HAST DU MIR DAS NICHT ERZÄHLT?"; schrie er sie an. Sein Griff verstärkte sich, was Hermine aber gar nicht registrierte. Sie waren beide von der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, geschockt. Zum ersten Mal sprach ein Vater zur Mutter seines Kindes. Eines Kindes, von dem er nichts wusste.

„WARUM ZUM TEUFEL SOLLTE ICH DAS ERZÄHLT HABEN?", schrie sie zurück und ihre Augen öffneten sich wuterfüllt. „DU HAST NICHTS FÜR MICH GETAN UND NICHTS FÜR DEINEN SOHN!" Doch beim Anblick des Schmerzes in seinen Augen ließ Hermines Wut nach und sie erzählte ihm, was sie in den beiden letzten Jahre so sehr verletzt hatte.

„Du hast mir nie eine Chance gegeben", flüsterte sie mit schmerzerstickter Stimme. Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas und sie sah in seine Augen. „Du hast mich verlassen und bist niemals zurückgekommen, um zu fragen, wie es mir geht oder was ich mache. Sogar als du mich nach Snape Manor brachtest, hast du nichts gefragt und ich habe nichts erzählt." Snape ließ Hermine so plötzlich los, dass sie fast auf den Boden gefallen wäre. Er sank zu Boden, die Schultern hochgezogen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht voller Verzweiflung in seinen Händen. Er hatte einen Sohn und wusste nichts davon. Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie war wütend auf ihn, aber er hatte ein Recht darauf, alles zu erfahren. Alex war sein Sohn. Und nicht zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine Mitleid mit Snape. Sie sank ebenfalls langsam neben ihm auf die Knie. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Sie sah geradeaus auf die Wand.

„Er ist 2 Jahre alt und sein Name ist Alexander. Er ist ziemlich aufgeweckt und er hat meine Augen geerbt, aber ansonsten sieht er dir ziemlich ähnlich. Er ist genau so stur wie du und hat eine merkwürdige Vorliebe für die Farbe schwarz." Hermine lächelte traurig und Snape lauschte gebannt ihren Worten, sein Gesicht immer noch in den Händen vergraben. „Stell dir vor er hat einmal zu einem Gast gesagt: "Hast du einen Penis?" Sie lachte bei dieser Erinnerung, während ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunterströmten. „Sein Onkel Ron", fuhr sie fort „hat ihm das beigebracht." Beiden war bei diesen Worten überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass sie offen zugegeben hatte, mit Ron Kontakt zu haben. Hermine wollte fortfahren, als Snape sie unterbrach. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah sie an.

„Zeige es mir."

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Zeige es mir."

Es war ein Befehl, aber Hermine verstand ihn nicht. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich ein – das Denkarium. Sie sah ihn an – erstaunt über seine Forderung. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich möchte es sehen. Ich möchte alles wissen, was passierte, seitdem ich…". Snape stockte, aber er sah Hermine noch immer entschlossen an. „Ich möchte dich und meinen Sohn sehen. Ich möchte wissen, was ich versäumt habe, als ich fern von euch war." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, was sollte sie tun? Er sah so verloren aus, dass sie entschied, dass sie es ihm schuldig war. Sie wusste nicht warum, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es das Richtige war. Sie nickte nervös.

„Aber zuerst möchte ich wissen, warum du das getan hast." Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Warum du mich verraten und verlassen hast."

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein. _Er musste es ihr sagen. Jetzt oder nie._

„Um dich zu beschützen."

Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Ausdruck verriet ihre Ungläubigkeit. Er seufzte, stand auf und entfernte sich von ihr.

„Voldemort hatte angeordnet, dass ich dein Vertrauen gewinnen sollte, um über dich alles über Potter zu erfahren. Ich hatte liebenswürdig zu dir zu sein und allmählich verliebtest du dich in mich." Er schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und ich verliebte mich in dich. Lucius muss dies dem Dunklen Lord erzählt haben. Er war nämlich fuchsteufelswild darüber, dass ich dich geheiratet hatte und er dich nicht bekommen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord war ebenfalls verärgert, denn er vermutete, dass ich ihn wegen der Liebe, die ich für dich empfand –und immer noch empfinde – verraten würde. Er befahl mir, Hogwarts zu anzugreifen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass wir aufgrund Dumbledores Stärke nicht weit kommen würden." Bei der Nennung von Dumbledores Namen und der Tatsache, dass er ihn umbringen musste, schluckte Snape. „Voldemorts einziges Ziel war es, dass du mich als Todesser erkennen und dafür hassen solltest. Er sagte mir gleichzeitig, wenn ich Albus begegnen und ihn nicht töten würde, dann würde er dich umbringen." Snape beugte seinen Kopf vor Scham und Schmerz.

„Albus war wie ein Vater zu mir, aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas zustößt. Als du gesehen hast, wie ich ihn umbrachte, verzweifelte ich. Ich wollte dich so oft zu mir zurückholen, aber ich wusste genau, dass dich die Nähe zu mir in Gefahr bringen würde. Die Liebe, die ich für dich empfand, würde dich umbringen und so wollte ich dich so weit wie möglich von mir fernhalten. Aber jede Minute ohne dich war eine Todesqual." Snape brach abrupt ab, als er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sein Herz jemand anderem ausgeschüttet. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen lautlos und Snape wollte sich gerade zu Hermine umdrehen, als sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm, ihn zu sich heranzog und ihn küsste. Sie küssten einander leidenschaftlich, als wollten sie die zwei Jahre, die sie sich vermisst hatten, nachholen. Dann löste sich Hermine endlich von ihm. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ihm trauen konnte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bestätigte es ihr.

„Ich liebe dich", gestand er ihr. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", flüsterte er und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung für alles, was ich dir angetan habe."

Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch und zog ihn an sich. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und sie fühlte sich rundum glücklich. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie hierher gehörte und sie fühlte sich sicher. Er schob sie sanft von sich.

„Jetzt möchte ich es gern sehen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie waren nach Snape Manor appariert und standen vor der dem Denkarium. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit ihre Stirn.

„Erinnere dich an alles, was passierte, seitdem ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Lass die Erinnerungen deine Gedanken bestimmen", instruierte er sie sanft und sie schloss die Augen. Eine lange, silberne Substanz löste sich und fand sich in der Schüssel wieder. Snape wandte sich zu Hermine.

„Ich werde gleich wieder zurück sein Es wird dir vorkommen, als ob es nur 2 Minuten wären", sagte er, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Denkarium zu, beugte seinen Kopf darüber und wurde hineingezogen.

_Zwei Jahre früher……………………_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Und es geht doch weiter! Ich hatte die letzte Zeit privat so viel um die Ohren, dass ich echt keine Zeit fürs Übersetzen hatte. _

_Und die nächsten 2 Wochen auch nicht! Da bin ich nämlich im Urlaub. Genauer gesagt sind es sogar zweieinhalb Wochen. Vow! _

_Aber dann geht's sofort weiter!_

**Kapitel 34 – Denkarium**

Snape sah alles durch Hermines Augen und fühlte alles, was sie auch fühlte. Den Schmerz und das Gefühl des Verrats, das sie empfand, als er Dumbledore tötete und den Schock, den sie verspürte, als sie in Askaban aufwachte. Er ballte seine Fäuste und schluckte einen imaginären Kloß im Hals hinunter, als er den gehetzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und die Pein, die sie während ihres Aufenthalts dort verspürte, wahrnahm. Er sah, wie Hermine Lupin anflehte, sie dort herauszuholen und er verlor fast seine Selbstbeherrschung, angesichts ihrer Verzweiflung. _Und das alles wegen ihm!_

Snape registrierte, wie das Tribunal vor ihr auftauchte und er bewunderte die Haltung, die sie zeigte – beherrscht und gefasst. Er beobachtete ihre Reaktion, als sie erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war. Er sah das Erschrecken darüber über ihr Gesicht gleiten, aber er konnte auch ihre Empfindungen spüren. Es war Zuneigung und Liebe, die sie verspürte und die Stärke, ihren Weg weiterzugehen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken hören. ‚_Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt' _und er wünschte sich, dass sie damit ihn gemeint hätte. Aber Snape fühlte auch Hermines Verzweiflung, als ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen wurde und spürte, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. Er hatte von dem Prozess gewusst, aber die Ereignisse durch Hermines Augen zu sehen, war ein herzzerreißendes Erlebnis. Er sah alles, bis zu dem Moment, als sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sank und versuchte unwillkürlich, sie aufzufangen, als sie fiel. Aber das hatte keinen Sinn und alles wurde schwarz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hermine stöhnte und ihre Augenlider flackerten, als sie die Augen öffnete. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Sie rieb sich verwirrt die Stirn und ein Anfall von Übelkeit überkam sie. Sie richtete sich schnell auf und bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihren Händen, als wollte sie sich selbst knebeln, um die ansteigende Übelkeit zurückzuhalten. Aber dann hörte sie einen mütterlichen Zischlaut und eine kleine metallene Schüssel wurde vor sie hingestellt. Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine sehr korpulente und mütterlich wirkende blonde Frau mittleren Alters. Auch ihr Blick hatte diese mütterliche Ausstrahlung und sie rieb Hermines Rücken._

„_Na, na, meine Liebe. Du wartest, bis es vorüber ist und dann bekommst du etwas, das dir hilft", meinte sie beschwichtigend und strich das Haar aus Hermines Gesicht. Obwohl Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, wer die Frau war, fühlte sie sich sicherer und wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr jemand half. Langsam ließ die Übelkeit nach und Hermine spürte, dass die Frau freundlich ihren Rücken tätschelte und ihr über den Mund wischte. Hermine sah verwirrt zu der Frau hinauf und als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus war. _

„_Wie komme ich…?", begann sie, aber sie wurde von der Frau, die sie freundlich anlächelte, unterbrochen. _

„_Du wurdest bewusstlos und in einem sehr schwachen Zustand auf der Strasse liegend gefunden. Dann wurdest du ins Krankenhaus gebracht und du warst einen ganzen Tag lang bewusstlos", erklärte sie und fühlte Hermines Stirn, um herauszufinden, ob sie Fieber hatte. Hermine sah auf einmal erschrocken drein, aber die Frau beruhigte sie. _

„_Dem Baby geht es gut, Liebes."_

_Hermine stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Was hätte sie getan, wenn sie ihr Baby verloren hätte? Es würde nichts mehr da sein, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte und keinen Ort, wohin sie hätte gehen wollen. _

_Alle ihre Freunde hatten die Beziehung zu ihr abgebrochen, als sie von der Ermordung ihrer Eltern gehört hatten. Sie glaubten alle, dass sie die Tat begangen hatte und eine ganze Weile sprachen auch sämtliche Beweise gegen sie. Niemand wollte sie jemals wiedersehen. Es war zwar ihre Welt, aber sie war eine Fremde darin. _

„_Im wievielten Monat bist du?", fragte die Frau in prüfendem Ton. Hermine sah einen Augenblick verwirrt aus, dann verstand sie._

„_Noch im ersten."_

_Die Augen der Frau wanderten zu ihrer linken Hand und bemerkten den Ehering an ihrem Finger. Sie sah stirnrunzelnd in Hermines Gesicht._

„_Wie alt bist du?"_

„_Achtzehn", log Hermine. Sie wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. _

„_Und der Vater?", fragte sie. Sie bemerkte, dass sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen füllten._

„_Tot." Das war fast die Wahrheit – er war sie auf jeden Fall gestorben. _Snape spürte diese Gefühle und als er diese Worte vernahm, fühlte er, wie es ihm das Herz zerriss_. Die Frau schloss Hermine in die Arme. „Oh, du armes Ding", murmelte sie und löste dann wieder die Umarmung. Sie streichelte Hermines Haar, besann sich dann aber darauf, dass sie ihre Arbeit tun musste und richtete sich auf. _

„_Dir geht es wieder gut genug, du wirst heute noch entlassen", sagte sie. Doch ihr Lächeln erlosch, als sie Hermines Panik bei diesen Worten bemerkte._

„_A..aber…", murmelte Hermine. Wo zum Teufel, sollte sie hin? Sie sah zu der Frau auf und sah dabei ihr Namensschild. June Madison._

„_Schwester Madison, wissen Sie, wo ich eine Unterkunft finden kann?", fragte sie. Das Gesicht von Schwester Madison nahm unverzüglich wieder einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck an. _

„_Oh je, meine Liebe, London ist sehr voll …besonders in dieser Jahreszeit. Es wird schwierig werden", meinte sie und sah den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. _‚Du kannst dieses Mädchen nicht auf der Strasse verhungern lassen, insbesondere nicht, wenn sie schwanger ist!', _dachte sich June. _Snape spürte das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, als Hermine registrierte, dass sie nirgends hingehen konnte und er funkelte die Krankenschwester wütend an. Verdammtes Weib! Tu etwas!


	35. Chapter 35

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer:__ Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Ja, Leute, mich gibt's noch! Ganz dicke Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Es war so viel los im letzten Jahr….ich will euch nicht damit langweilen, sondern hoffe, dass die oder der eine oder Andere sich noch an die Story erinnert und noch besser, sie sogar weiterlesen will._

**Kapitel 35 – Ein neues Zuhause**

Snape hatte gerade den Wechsel im Geschehen verarbeitet, als plötzlich alles verschwamm und eine neue Szene vor ihm auftauchte.

_Hermine betrat ein kleines, noch nicht einmal bequemes Appartement. Es war bescheiden, doch Hermine fand es perfekt. Es war ein Zuhause. Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Eltern und Tränen ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Bei Merlin, sie vermisste sie so sehr! _Snape sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und fühlte die Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen. Plötzlich war er von Mitgefühl erfüllt. Sie war so jung und sie hatte so viel verloren.

_Die Schwester bemerkte dies ebenfalls und schloss Hermine in ihre Arme. _

„_Na, na, Kind", gurrte sie in ihr Ohr und strich über ihr Haar. Diese Geste ließ Hermine ihre Mutter noch mehr vermissen und ein erstickter Schluchzer entrang sich ihr. Sie hatte niemanden auf der Welt und jeder, den sie liebte, hatte sie verlassen. Sie dachte an Snape, aber das tat zu sehr weh. _Als Snape dies bemerkte, fühlte er sich wiederum von Schuld erdrückt. _Die Schwester führte sie hinüber zum Sofa und half ihr fürsorglich, sich hinzusetzen. Sie wartete bis Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ging dann in die Küche, um ein großes Glas Wasser für Hermine zu holen, welches diese dankbar entgegen nahm. _

„_Danke, Mrs…", begann sie, aber die Schwester unterbrach sie mit einem Glucksen. _

„_Genug der Formalitäten, Liebes, nenn mich Claire", sagte sie warmherzig und Hermine erwiderte ihre Wärme mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. _

Snape konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Hermine hatte eine Person gefunden, die wie eine Mutter für sie sorgte. Dann wurden ihm einige Einblicke in das Leben von Hermine mit Claire gewährt.

_Hermine lachte über einen Witz, den Claire gemacht hatte, während sie die Suppe umrührte, die sie zum Abendessen haben würden._

_Claire strich ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren, als Hermine sich über die Toilettenschüssel beugte._

_Claire küsste liebevoll Hermines Stirn, als diese dabei war, einzuschlafen. _

Dann wurde er in eine neue Szene versetzt – ungefähr zwei Monate, nachdem Hermine bei Claire eingezogen war.

_Hermine stand in dem schicken Restaurant „Noir" and sie zupfte nervös an ihrem ebenso schicken schwarzen Kleid. _Claire hat sich so sehr darum bemüht, mir einen Job in diesem Restaurant zu verschaffen. Ich kann sie nicht enttäuschen, _dachte sie sich. Sie atmete tief durch. Die Gäste würden bald kommen; es war schon nach 18.00 Uhr._

„_Beruhige dich, du wirst das schaffen", sagte ein junges Mädchen von ungefähr 24 Jahren freundlich zu ihr. „Beim ersten Mal ist es nervenaufreibend, aber du gewöhnst dich schnell daran." Das Mädchen hatte blonde, kurze Haare und hellblaue Augen. Hermine mochte sie sofort. Sie redeten eine Weile miteinander. Hermine erfuhr, dass das Mädchen Kelly hieß und bald darauf war Claire nicht mehr Hermines einzige Freundin._

Snape stutze, als ein weiterer Tag vor ihm auftauchte.

_Hermine befand sich im hinteren Teil des Restaurants und zog sich gerade einen schwarzen Mantel über ihr kurzes schwarzes Kleid. Da sie erst im dritten Monat schwanger war, war noch nichts davon zu sehen. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar, nahm eine Pille in den Mund und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunter. _Snape erkannte, dass es sich um eine Tablette gegen Übelkeit handelte und er fühlte Gewissensbisse in sich hochsteigen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie - wäre sie noch in der Zaubererwelt - einen Trank bekommen könnte, der sie davon ganz und gar befreien würde. _In dem Moment, in dem Hermine das Restaurant verlassen wollte, klingelte das Telefon und sie nahm schnell ab._

„_Hallo", sagte sie und fragte sich, wer um 23.30 Uhr noch hier anrufen würde. _

„_Hallo, ist dort Hermine Granger?", fragte ein Mann am anderen Ende des Telefons. _

„_Ja, und wer sind Sie?", fragte Hermine._

„_Ich bin Dr. Daniel Harris und ich habe von meiner Patientin, Miss Claire Madison gehört, dass Sie bei ihr wohnen."_

_Hermines Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Claire? Mein Gott, was ist mit ihr passiert?"_

„_Tut mir Leid, das kann ich am Telefon nicht erzählen. Könnten Sie bitte so schnell wie möglich in das St. Patricks Krankenhaus kommen?"_

„_Natürlich, ich bin gleich da", erwiderte Hermine schnell und hing auf. _Snape konnte die Angst spüren, die durch ihren Körper kroch und die Panik, die sie fühlte. _Ihr Herz klopfte und ihr Mund war trocken. Sie verließ schnell das Restaurant und nahm sich ein Taxi. Sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. _

Snape sah Hermine durch die Krankenhaustüren zur Rezeption stürmen.

„_Entschuldigung, wo finde ich Dr. Daniel Harris?", fragte sie atemlos, aber die Schwester hob nur die Hand, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie warten sollte._

„_Oh Gott, sie ist…weiß es ihr Mann?", kicherte die Empfangsdame ins Telefon. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und ihre Augen flackerten wütend. _Snape konnte ihren Zorn spüren und den Drang, der Empfangsdame den Hals umzudrehen. _Dann entriss Hermine ihr grob das Telefon und warf es auf die Gabel._

„_Wo, zum Teufel, finde ich Dr. Daniel Harris?", zischte sie. Die Empfangsdame sah zunächst sehr ärgerlich drein, aber als sie die Wut in Hermines Gesicht erkannte, griff sie wortlos zum Telefon und rief ihn. _

Snape sah Hermine gegenüber einem jungen, gut aussehenden, etwa 28 Jahre alten Arzt mit haselnussbraunem Haar und ausgeprägtem Kinn sitzen. Er presste eifersüchtig die Kiefer aufeinander, beobachtete die Szene vor ihm aber weiterhin. _Hermine jedoch sah den Arzt gar nicht an. Ihr Blick galt Claire, die mit geschlossenen Augen und bleichem Gesicht auf einem Bett lag. _

„_Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen waren voller Trauer und ihre Stimme klang gebrochen. _Snape spürte ihren Selbsthass, ihre Gedanken daran, dass jedem, den sie liebte, etwas Schreckliches passierte.

_Der Arzt legte ihr tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Sie ist seit einiger Zeit schon unsere Patientin, genauer gesagt, seit zwei Jahren, seit wir die Leukämie festgestellt haben", sagte er. Hermine drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um – in ihren Augen war der offensichtliche Schock, den diese Nachricht ausgelöst hatte, zu erkennen._

„_Leukämie?", flüsterte sie und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Aber wie ..wie, sie sagte nie…"_

„_Sie wollte es nie wahrhaben", sagte er in ruhigem Ton. Seine Hand umfasste ihre Schulter mit festerem Griff. „Da wir ein sehr vertrauensvolles Verhältnis hatten, hat sie hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Sie hat von allem erzählt, was Ihnen passiert ist, und sie wollte Sie auf keinen Fall noch mehr beunruhigen. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Knochenmarkspende, aber…". Er hielt inne, unfähig, noch mehr zu sagen. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie still da. Hermine starrte Claire mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an und als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme einsilbig._

„_Sie fühlte sich schlecht in den letzten Wochen. Ich bat sie, zum Arzt zu gehen, aber sie wollte nicht. ‚Nur ein bisschen Fieber', sagte sie." Hermine schloss die Augen, versuchte, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken und konnte dabei die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Bald darauf schluchzte sie in Dr. Harris Armen, während beide versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu trösten. _

Snape sah zu, hasste sogleich Dr. Harris und befand sich sehr schnell in einer weiteren Szene.


	36. Chapter 36

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer__ Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 36 – Überraschender Besuch**

Snape wurde wiederum in eine andere Szene versetzt. Er konnte sich ausrechnen, dass es einen oder zwei Monate später war, denn Hermines Bauch war gerundet, so dass ihre Schwangerschaft sichtbar wurde. _Sie war - offensichtlich erschöpft - dabei, die Tische des Restaurants am Ende ihres Arbeitstages sauber zu machen. Sie schloss dabei die Augen und berührte ihren Bauch mit sichtbarem Unbehagen,_ wie Snape sogleich angespannt bemerkte. _Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und fuhr fort, die Tische zu säubern. Das gehörte zu ihrem Job, mit dem sie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Dann hörte sie, dass die Tür des Restaurants geöffnet wurde._

_„Wir haben geschlossen", sagte sie und drehte sich herum. Sie sah einen Mann mit braunem Haar und dunklen braunen Augen und sie lächelte leicht._

_„Dr. Harris…", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie._

_„Dan."_

_Sie lächelte und räumte ein: „Also gut, Dan. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Er musterte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick. _

_„Sie sind blass und Sie haben dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihr Körper ist erschöpft, aber Sie arbeiten trotzdem weiter. Warum?", fragte er beunruhigt. Hermine war überrascht und sah dann verlegen zu Boden. Dan war sofort bei ihr und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn – freundlich, aber bestimmt, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen._

_„Ich weiß nicht, was dir zugestoßen ist, aber du hast so viel Traurigkeit in deinen Augen, dass ich weiß, du hast eine Menge hinter dir", flüsterte er und wischte eine einzelne Träne weg. Er strich liebevoll über ihre Wange, dann trat er zurück und nahm behutsam ihre Hand in die seine._

_„Komm mit, ich bringe dich nach Hause."_

Ein tiefes, gefährliches Knurren entwich Snapes Kehle, als er sah, wie sich die Situation entwickelte. Ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Seine Augen verengten sich mit einem gefährlichen Ausdruck, als er die nächsten Szenen vorbeifliegen sah.

_Dan__ sagte etwas, das Hermine zum Lachen brachte. _

_Er half Hermine, sich zu setzen und er trug schwere Sachen für sie._

_Dann ihr erster Kuss._

Snape wollte am liebsten etwas zerbrechen, vorzugsweise sch…Daniel Harris Genick. Immer wieder. Aber neben seiner grenzenlosen Wut fühlte er tiefe Gewissensbisse aufsteigen. Er sollte derjenige gewesen sein, der ihr in ihrer Schwangerschaft geholfen hätte, der ihre Tränen getrocknet und sie geküsst hätte.

_Hermine hörte die Türglocke läuten. Das Haus gehörte nun offiziell ihr, nachdem Claire dies in ihrem Testament so festgelegt hatte. Hermine tat alles, um nichts zu verändern, da sie alles an Claire erinnerte. Sie öffnete die Tür und was sie sah, ließ ihr den Mund vor Schock offen stehen._

_Es war Cornelius Fudge._

_Der Zaubereiminister._

_Der Richter, der sie schuldig gesprochen hatte. _

_„Was…" stammelte sie._

_„Darf ich hereinkommen?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das war's für diesesmal.. Hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen! Bald geht's weiter


	37. Chapter 37

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer__ Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

**Kapitel 37 – Der neue Erlass**

Snape sah auf völlig schockiert in Fudges Gesicht. Was zur Hölle konnte dieser Bastard von ihr wollen? Ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, aber er war nicht in der Lage, sich mit seinem Körper auf dieses Arschloch zu werfen, und dann…

_Klatsch._

_Hermine knallte die Tür zu - direkt in Fudges Gesicht. Ihr eigenes Gesicht war puterrot vor Ärger. Wie konnte e res wagen? Doch bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, hörte sie ein leises ‚Plop' hinter sich._

_„Nun, das ist keine Art, einen Gast zu empfangen, nicht wahr?", fragte Fudge in ruhigem Ton und machte es sich dabei auf der Couch bequem. „Nun, ich nehme an, eine Tasse Tee wäre zuviel verlangt?" Hermine versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, als sie dem Mann gegenüber sah, der einen großen Anteil an der Zerstörung ihres Lebens hatte. _

_„Verschwinden Sie. Sofort", zischte sie ihn an und ballte die Fäuste. Doch Hermine erkannte, dass unter dem liebenswürdigen Äußeren etwas Dunkles, Gefährliches lauerte. _

_Fudge musterte sie lediglich eine Weile, bevor er aufstand und ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. _

_„Nette Wohnung, im übrigen", lautete sein spöttischer Kommentar, doch sie konnte den _

_Widerwillen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. _

_„Ja, das ist sie. Was wollen Sie hier? Benötigt das Ministerium meine Hilfe, um einem weiteren unschuldigen Zuschauer anzuhängen, er würde einen Todesser unterstützen? Was haben Sie getan? Geben Sie zu, dass Sie ein korrupter Bastard sind, der es nicht verdient, Zaubereiminister zu sein? Denn das ist die Wahrheit, Sir. Aber in Wahrheit hat das Ministerium Sie verdient, weil die dort vom selben Schlag sind wie Sie, nicht wahr? Sie behaupten, dass sie den Leuten helfen würden, aber in Wirklichkeit retten Sie nur ihre eigenen Ärsche. Oh ja, Mr Fudge, das ist ein nettes Appartement und wenn die Tatsache, mit Muggeln zu leben, bedeutet, dass ich weit weg bin von Ihrem ehrlosen Ministerium, dann bin ich glücklich, dass Sie mich schuldig gesprochen haben", erwiderte sie in ruhigem, doch bedrohlichem Ton._

Snape lauschte mit offenem Mund dieser Ansprache. Er war stolz und beeindruckt davon, wie sie Fudge umging und er musterte sogar leicht amüsiert Fudges Gesichtsausdruck.

_Eine Ader pochte auf Fudges Stirn und mittlerweile hatte sein Gesicht die Farbe von sattem Purpur angenommen._

_„MRS SNAPE1 FALLS SIE VERSUCHEN; MIR WEISZUMACHEN; DASS IHRE OFFENKUNDIGEN LÜGEN VON WEGEN UNSCHULDIG….." , schrie er, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn._

_„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich weniger interessiert, als das was Sie oder Ihr Ministerium denken. Verlassen Sie, verdammt noch mal, mein Haus. Auf der Stelle!"_

_Fudge sah zwar noch immer zornig drein, aber er beruhigte sich unter sichtlicher Anstrengung. Ein böses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, weshalb er hier war. _

Snape überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, als er den Ausdruck purer Bösartigkeit auf Fudges Gesicht bemerkte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

_„Nun ja, Mrs Snape, Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen. Wissen Sie, warum ich hier bin?", fragte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht._

_„Nein. Aber es …"_

_„Ich glaube ernsthaft, Sie sollten mich anhören, denn ich soll Sie zum Zaubereiministerium bringen – ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht."_

_Hermine sah ängstlich drein; in ihrem Inneren breitete sich Furcht aus. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an._

_„Warum?", fragte sie. Sie war nicht sicher, dass sie es tatsächlich wissen wollte._

_Fudge räusperte sich und entnahm der Tasche seiner Robe eine Rolle Pergament. Er rollte sie auf und reichte sie Hermine. Während sie las, musterte er genau ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine nahm – leicht zögernd das Dokument und fing an, es zu lesen. Ihr Gesicht wurde bei jedem Wort, das sie las, blasser und als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, zitterten ihre Hände. Sie sah Fudge komplett schockiert an; dabei entglitt das Dokument ihre schlaffen Händen._

Snape sah verwirrt zu, er wartete darauf, zu erfahren, was zum Teufel, eine solche Reaktion bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.

_Fudge war offenbar zufrieden mit ihrer sprachlosen Reaktion und er lachte leicht sadistisch._

_„Ja, meine Liebe. Ein neuer Erlass. Sie erwarten das Kind eines Todessers und Mörders und das müssen Sie sofort loswerden. Wir wissen, dass Sie schon ziemlich weit sind, aber wir haben allen notwendigen Rückhalt beim Ministerium. Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie haben keine andere Wahl, als mit mir zu kommen." Doch Fudge sah nicht im Geringsten so aus, als ob er dies bedauern würde, im Gegenteil, er sah richtig zufrieden aus._

Snape starrte Fudge vollkommen schockiert an. Weißglühende Wut erfüllte ihn. „DU KRANKE MIßGEBURT EINER HURE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Da wars schon wieder. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es nächst Woche! Bis dahin schöne Zeit!!!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Original von Severus' vampiress_

_Übersetzung von Miss Lina_

_Disclaimer__ Mir gehört hiervon natürlich gar nichts bis auf das Vergnügen, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. _

_Hi__, liebe Reviewerinnen!_

_Ich habe leider keine Zeit, euch persönlich zu antworten (sorry, sorry), aber habt vielen Dank für eure Kommentare und das/die(?) Lob!!!!! Es macht wirklich Spass, die Geschichte zu übersetzen, obwohl ich auch finde, dass die Autorin im letzten Kapitel ihre Fantasie ein wenig weit gehen ließ. Aber schaun wir mal, was das heutige chap bringt…._

**Kapitel 38 – Fliehen**

Snape streckte sich in die Höhe, um Fudge zu erreichen, aber er fiel durch ihn hindurch und landete stattdessen auf dem Boden. Er schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Er wusste ja zum Glück, dass Alex am Leben war. Das bedeutete, dass Hermine die Situation irgendwie gemeistert hatte.

_Hermine stand immer noch unter Schock, aber sie richtete sich langsam zur vollen Größe auf und schlug Fudge mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Der Schlag riss seinen Kopf zur Seite und färbte sein Gesicht auf der einen Seite tiefrosa. _

_„Das halte ich von Ihnen und ihrem Ministerium" - sie spie ihm die Worte ins Gesicht – und zermalmte das Papier unter dem Absatz ihres Schuhs. „Und wenn sie es wagen, mich anzurühren, dann mache ich soviel Stunk in der Zaubererwelt, dass Sie ihr Haus nicht mehr verlassen können, ohne angespuckt zu werden."_

_Fudge drehte den Kopf langsam herum, bis er ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. Seine Augen waren voller Wut und sein Gesicht nahm ganz langsam einen schönen purpurnen Schimmer an. _

_„Ich werde bald mit der notwendigen Verstärkung zurück sein, Mrs Snape. „Sie werden das Produkt dieses Teufels noch heute Nacht los sein", sagte er und disapparierte mit einem ‚Plopp'. Hermine war außer sich vor Wut._

_„DU BIST DAS PRODUKT DES TEUFELS; DU DRECKIGER BASRTARD!", schrie sie ihm hinterher. Doch dann fuhr sie sich mit einer Geste der Verzweiflung durch die Haare._

_„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie sich selbst, doch dann erkannte sie, dass sie ohne ihren Zauberstab nicht auf „normale" Zaubersprüche reagierte. Das Ministerium hatte Monate gebraucht, um sie zu finden. Hermine wusste genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie rannte los und versuchte so viel wir möglich auf die Schnelle zusammen zu glauben._

Snape stand auf. Er war wütend auf das Ministerium, wütend auf Potter und Weasley, weil sie nicht auf Hermine aufgepasst hatten und am größten war seine Wut auf sich selbst. Wenn er da gewesen wäre, hätte sie all dies nicht alleine durchmachen müssen. Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, dann zwang er sich, noch mal in die Szene vor ihm zu schauen.

_Hermine war in einen langen schwarzen Mantel gewickelt; sie trug einen schwarzen Schal und schwarze Handschuhe. Darunter trug sie einen schwarzen Rock und schwarze Stiefel. Ihr Haar flog um ihr Gesicht und sie hatte rosige Wangen vom scharfen Wind. Sie zog einen schweren Koffer hinter sich her und wanderte durch die Straßen, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sie war. Ihr Ziel war die Winkelgasse und sie hoffte, dass sie dort jemanden Bekannten finden würde. Sie brauchte einen Ort, an dem sie leben konnte, ein Obdach für sich und ihr Baby und sie war sich sicher, dass es dort eine Menge Leute gab, die ihr diesen Schutz bieten würden. Aber wie konnte sie ohne Zauberstab dorthin gelangen?_

_Schließlich erreichte sie den Ort, von dem sie wusste, dass die Winkelgasse dahinter lag. Die bewusste Ziegelsteinmauer lag vor ihr. Sie benötigte nur einen Zauberstab, um sie anzutippen. Hermine seufzte resigniert._

_„Ich werde hier warten, bis jemand anderes hier durchgeht und ich werde ihm dann folgen", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und fuhr mit ihren Fingern die Steine entlang. Doch plötzlich fingen die Steine an, sich zu bewegen und Platz zu machen. Zunächst wich Hermine geschockt zurück, doch dann lächelte sie in sich hinein. Der Zugang zur Zaubererwelt hatte einen Zauberer wahrgenommen – egal, ob mit Zauberstab oder ohne. Sie schlang ihren Schal um ihr Gesicht, als ob sie sich vor der Kälte schützen wollte. Tatsächlich wollte sie vermeiden, erkannt zu werden, denn nach all den Geschehnissen war ihr Gesicht in allen Zeitungen mit dem Hinweis, dass sie eine Verräterin sei._

_Hermine sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, irgendein bekanntes Gesicht zu ersähen, aber sie sah niemanden. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie von lauter Fremden umgeben und gänzlich allein auf der Welt, wo niemand da war, um sie aufzufangen, wenn sie fiel. Hermine war so in ihre Gedanken verloren, dass sie gar nicht erkannte, dass sie in der Nockturngasse gelandet war._

_Sie nahm die zusammengekniffenen Augen nicht wahr, die sie durch die Schatten der beginnenden Dämmerung musterten und sie in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit verfolgten._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Das war es – tatsächlich, denn bisher hat die Autorin noch nicht weitergeschrieben. Aber sie hat es mir versprochen. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn sie die Geschichte nicht zu Ende bringen würde, finde ich. Ihr auch?_

_In diesem Sinne – hoffentlich bis bald!!!!!!_

_Eure Lina_


End file.
